Finding RAW Love
by Krista Hardy-Cena
Summary: What happens when the younger sisters of Matt and Jeff Hardy travel with them and start dating other superstars? Find out in Finding RAW Love.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 of Finding Raw Love

**(AN: This was originally posted on Kinley's page, but we decided to take it down and do some modifications to the story. Hope you like it! ~ Krista and Kinley)**

Co Written by Krista Hardy & Kinley Orton

Matt Hardy

Jeff Hardy

Beth Hardy (Jeff's wife)

Gilbert Hardy

Kinley Hardy

Krista Hardy

Randy Orton

John Cena

Many more to come

Being the younger sisters of the Hardy Boyz wasn't easy. How will Matt and Jeff adjust to having them on the road with them will the girls frind they belong or not. Will they also find love?

1979

Matt and Jeff's Thoughts and Relfections

As the age of four I was happy to just have a little brother but now adding a sister to the mix so not what I wanted. Kinley Renee Hardy was now here and stuck in my life, I didn't want a sister only a brother. I have my best friend and a tag along as the years go by. Jeff and I are always together but thats what brother are to be close friends. Now we have Kinley who tags along everywhere and always in the way. Mom and Dad were killing us here with one little sister but now bringing home another one to the family so not fair and it doesn't help any its a girl. Krista Marie Hardy.

1989

This isn't fair by far we just lost our mom to cancer and she fought the battle hard but lost in the end. Before mom died she talked to Jeff and I and made the two of us promise to always take care of each other and our little sisters, who we have grown to love. We both made the promise to love our sisters and always protect them.

1994

We finally made our dreams come true. Jeff and I are in the WWE doing what we love wrestling. Walking into the crowded arena night after night doing our thing either as a tag team or singles we love it. The arena full of screaming fans is a total rush. We did it.

2001

Kinley's POV in third person

Kinley was waking up alone and it sucks to no end. Having one of the worst dreams and sitting up in bed only to have your big brother come in to comfort you and finally gets you back to sleep and you wake up alone the ass could have stayed and been here when waking up. Kinley rolls over to find her smokes and they are gone. They were right there on the night stand but they weren't there now Jeff was the only other person who smoked and it was him.

"Jeffrey Nero your dead" Kinley yelled "Where did they go?"

"Looking for these?" Jeff asked "Sorry had to have one"

"Put them back you ass. Hiding them from Matt is hard enough" Kinley told him and she smirked in his direction

"I know doll I know" Jeff told her "You should quit"

"Only if you do" Kinley responded.

"Not going to happen anytime soon" Jeff told her

"Same here" Kinley told him and stuck her tounge out at him

"That was lady like Kinley" Gil told his oldest daughter as he stood in the door way to her bedroom "I think you both should quit its not healthy"

"We know dad we know" Jeff and Kinley stated together

"Are you home for long Jeff?" Gil asked as he sat down next to him on Kinley's bed

"Only for the weekend dad. I leave again on Sunday hoping to take doll here with me" Jeff said as he looked at Kinley who knew the plan and it was also her return after being out nearly for 8 weeks after her wreck.

"I'm going hello I can't standing being gone from the ring for all that long...although it will suck not being able to wrestle" Kinley stated and stood up and laughed at Jeff who was giving her a look.

"You had better keep any eye on her young man" Gil told his son and stood up and hugged Kinley "Stay safe and don't get hurt again darlin"

"You know what sucks Jeff" Kinely stated

"Whats that doll?" Jeff questioned

"You and Matty not being on the same brand is what sucks along with Krista and I not being on the same brand" Kinley stated

"Do you really think that Vince will let all four of us Hardy's on the same team honey?" Jeff asked and Kinely thought for a minute and shook her head no to the question pending

As Jeff left her room so she could pack she was thinking about the Red Team and how much fun she had on it. The Blue team was great but nothing like the red team. She had more family on the red team and all she loved being able to travel and also get intot he modeling shoots she was doing and all that fun stuff. As she was packing her clothes she was also texting back and forth with a close friend of hers on the red team

I hear your coming back honey RKO

You know it babe I can't wait to be back KRH

I bet doll see ya tomorrow night text me when you get in love and miss ya RKO

I can do that rooming alone thank god JNH is about to drive me nuts love and miss ya too KRH

Ah I'm sorry baby see ya when you get in RKO

Jeff didn't think that anything would happen on this tour with Kinley besides being thrown into a huge storyline that he knew some of the basics on but that was it. It wasn't till a few years back when the girls traveled with Matt and Jeff and they found out they loved this life style of never being home and being able to travel and all. The boys then trained the girls and they then trained at OVW for the last two years and both Kinley and Krista loved being gone and wrestling they both dominated in the ring as either tag team or singles and loved it. Krista went back to school to finish her nursing degree while Kinley pushed her body to the extereme with training and then becoming a model in the process and in the end she ended up injured pretty bad when she was in a major wreck and had to have her left knee completely reconstructed.

_Flashback to 6 weeks ago_

_Kinley and Randy Orton just arrived back in Raliegh after being gone from home for nearly 6 weeks straight and between working with wrestling and modeling she had been pretty busy but she loved it. It was raining hard when she arrived in Raliegh and down right pouring out when she pulled out of the airport. She nursed it the first few minutes out of the airport and out of the city but by the time she was on the outskirts of town the rain had slowed down to a drizzle. Randy was following her home as they were spending some time together before the next tour started. He had his own rental car and followed Kinley out of the airport as he was staying at her apartment. _

_Kinley didn't see it coming but was it on the drivers side by another car which sent her spining and by the time she stopped spinning she was knocked out cold by the force of the impact. Kinley was just happy to be alive and able to walk again. Since Randy was behind her he saw everything and thought his world ended when he saw the love of his life spinning like that and not moving as he ran to check on her in the rain he had tears streaming down his face as he called 911 and followed them after pulling Kinley out of her car to the hospital. Gil was thankful to Randy for what he had done. Jeff was so upset he was clinging to his wife and Matt was holding Krista who was in tears and shaking. Randy was able to stay with Kinley that night in the hospital and stay by her side for the few days she was in trying to recover but no sooner did Matt ask why he was there shit hit the fan and he was gone due to Matt threating to expose him to his wife..._

_After being in rehab for nearly 4 weeks she was happy be walking under her own will and no brace she had pushed herself hard to be where she is today with no brace but when she traveled she took her brace incase her knee would give her problems. She couldn't wait to be back in the ring where she belonged._

Sunday Morning

"Would you hurry it up Kinley" Jeff yelled as normal he was waiting on someone and this time it wasn't Matt for once

"Oh hold on" Kinley yelled back

"No I don't want to miss my flight and I dont' think you want to either now get the lead out and lets go" Jeff stated from the doorway to his sister bedroom

"Fine I'm ready bye Daddy see ya when we get back and yes I know stay out of trouble" Kinley said to spare him the talk that he usually gave when she left with Jeff to go out on tour.

As their flight took off Kinley quickly fell asleep and all and Jeff while his sister was sleeping he read and finally began to draw for a while before having to wake her up before landing.

"I hate flying Jeffro" Kinley stated as they walked down to grab their luggage

"I know babygirl but we have to" Jeff told her and hugged her

After getting to their hotel in downtown Houston and after getting checked in and settled Kinley needed to go and smoke and to clear her head after telling Jeff that she was going on a walk she was happy to be out of the hotel and all. After walking across to the park she finaly lit a smoke.

"Hey Cody" Kinley stated

"Bout time you came back. I have missed you" Cody told her

"I bet. Who do we have here? Hi Elena" Kinley stated while hugging Cody

"We have our daughter Riley with us this time" Cody said as he pulled Elena into his arms and held her

"Well its finally nice to meet you Miss Riley how are you?" Kinley asked as she bent down to her level and hugged her and Riley just smiled and hugged her back. "How long are you here for Elena?"

"Just this week honey we should do lunch is Krista with?" Elena asked

"Nope just Jeff and I" Kinley stated

"Oh well I will get your number from Cody and all and I will call you hows that and we can go from there" Elena stated and hugged Kinley

"Thats fine with me see you three later" Kinley stated and turned on her heel and walked out of the park and down the street.

"You are one hard person to keep track of you know that Kinley?" Randy stated

"I know that honey." Kinley stated "I always have been or are you now just learning that?"

"Smartass" Randy stated "come here honey I have missed you so much l love you" as he wrapped his arms around Kinley and held her

"I have missed you too I love you too Randy" Kinley stated and allowed Randy to have his arms around her and titled her face up and Randy placed a sweet tender kiss on her lips.

Randy Orton is an untouchable and very unpredictable in the WWE and the first time he and Kinley met she broke right through that barrier. Randy is married to Sam for a little over 5 years during the last two years Randy's heart has been torn between Sam who he loves but with Kinley who he is in love with. His heart has been torn for the last two years on what to do as he loves Sam but is in love with Kinley.

"What room are you in or are you with Jeff?" Randy asked

"315 alone" Kinley answered "I need to head back Randy I am not feeling good right now"

"Whats wrong?" Randy questioned

"Massive migraine again. I have been getting them more since the wreck" Kinley told him

"Not good baby have you taken anything for it?" Randy asked as he pulled Kinley to him

Kinley went to answer him when her phone rang and it was Vince who wanted to see her now not later. After hanging up with him Randy's phone rang and it was Vince who wanted to meet with him now as well.

"In an answer to your question no I haven't taken anything yet. Vince wants to meet now not later, something about a new storyline" Kinley told him

Randy and Kinley head towards Vince's office at the arena as they waited they made plans to meet up after the show and all.

"Welcome Randy and Kinley" Vince said as he opened his office door "I know the two of you are wondering why your here"

"Sorta Vince" Randy stated

"Well we have a new storyline starting tonight between the two of you. Randy you will also be starting your feud with Adam tonight as well" Vince stated

"Okay where do I fit into all of this?" Kinely asked

"Since your not able to get back in to the ring to wrestle I have you as Randy's onscreen girlfriend. The two of you will now room and travel together. I hope this wont cause a problem with Sam?" Vince said

"No sir it wont. I am still sorry about the other times Vince" Randy told him

As they went over the details of the storyline there was romance with Randy, kissing, cheering, and flirting going on. Jeff would kill Kinley then Randy if he found out and Vince was able to tell by the look on Kinley's face before telling her that he had spoken to Jeff about this and that he was okay with it. Kinely was happy to know that Jeff knew and wouldn't kill her or Randy. Kinley was happy to know this would be easier than sneaking around as they were already hiding their relationship. Everyone on the Red team knew how close Randy and Kinley were as they had always teamed up together in pulling pranks mix gender tag teams and a few other things. Between the two of them they were constantly getting into trouble with someone or about something.

"Its good to be back Vince thanks for everything." Kinley told him

"Your welcome hon. If you need anything let me know. We are building up to your return in September since its only January" Vince told her "Now go rest Kinley I know you have been having massive migraines and all Randy I need to talk to you about one more thing'

"How is she really Randy?" Vince asked after the door closed behind Kinley. Vince knew of the relationship between Randy and Kinley and was worried about her.

"Not good Vince her migraines are worse, she pushed herself too hard to be walking without a brace now I am worried about her. But since Matt hates every fiber in my body we havn't talked much in person since the wreck. I was behind her when it happened. Vince it should have been me not her. I feel so bad. Yes thats how much I love and how much I care about her" Randy told him thankfully he could talk to Vince about anything "Also so you know I have filed for divorce from Sam, we have been having problems more and more I can't deal with her anymore."

"I'm sorry son. If you need anything let me know. I know your going through a rough time at home and all. I know that you and Sam are having your if you need anything let me know" Vince told him

"Thanks Vince" Randy stated "I need to go and find Kinley and make sure she is okay"

"I will come with I know she is in pain and wont admit it yet." Vince responed

As the two of them walked out and towards Jeff's dressing room as he was sharing with Kinley for the night. Kinley just received a shot for the pain and was laying down on the trainer's table and Jeff was rubbing her back and trying to comfort his sister.

"How is she Jeff?" Vince asked

"Out like a light she just got a shot, she needs a dark room and my room is too bright as is hers" Jeff stated

"I have a dark room man, she can crash in there if that's cool. I will even stay with her and once its show time bring her back" Randy offered

"Thanks Randy I owe you" Jeff stated since it was about 6 hours till show time they took her back to the hotel and Jeff who had carried her up and laid her down on the bed and brushed a kiss across her sisters forehead and looked at Randy "You hurt her you are dead got it I know the two of you are best friends just keep her safe and not a word to Matt."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 of Finding Raw Love

Jeff's POV

I was at home with Beth and Kinley who was still rehabbing her left knee but finally making her return to Raw this coming Monday. I was rolling over and smiled at the sweet fact that my wife was still in bed next to me and wasn't up yet. As we just found out that we are expecting our first child. Beth has been sick like there is no tomorrow and I felt so bad and that I now had to leave her and go back to work. Dad was also coming over for breakfast as Kinley and Beth loved his cooking...

Last night wasn't a good one for Kinley I knew from the moment she woke up screaming it was a bad dream walked into her room to comfort her and laid down with her to get her back to sleep. Ever since her wreck she has been having them quite often and I as worried about her even more.

"Jeffrey Nero your dead" Kinley yelled "Where did they go?"

"Looking for these?" I asked "Sorry had to have one"

"Put them back you ass. Hiding them from Matt is hard enough" Kinley told him and she smirked in my direction

"I know doll I know" I know I told her "You should quit"

"Only if you do" Kinley reponded

"Not going to happen anytime soon" I told her

"Same here" Kinley told me and stuck her tounge out at me

"That was lady like Kinley" Gil told his oldest daughter as he stood in the door way to her bedroom "I think you both should quit its not healthy"

"We know dad we know" I and Kinley stated together

"Are you home for long Jeff?" Gil asked as he sat down next to me on Kinley's bed

"Only for the weekend dad. I leave again on Sunday hoping to take doll here with me" I said as he looked at Kinley who knew the plan and it was also her return after being out nearly for 8 weeks after her wreck.

"I'm going hello I can't standing being gone from the ring for all that long...although it will suck not being able to wrestle" Kinley stated and stood up and laughed at me as I was giving her a look.

"You had better keep any eye on her young man" Gil told his son and stood up and hugged Kinley "Stay safe and don't get hurt again darlin"

"You know what sucks Jeff" Kinely stated

"Whats that doll?" I questioned

"You and Matty not being on the same brand is what sucks along with Krista and I not being on the same brand" Kinley stated

"Do you really think that Vince will let all four of us Hardy's on the same team honey?" I asked and Kinely thought for a minute and shook her head no to the question pending

"Jeff honey breakfast is ready hi Kinley how you feeling sweetie?" Beth asked I was happy those two were close and got along.

"Thanks babe you headed to work?" I asked as I pulled her into my arms and held her

"Not till this afternoon baby I need to get some shopping done and all, as my jeans are getting tight. I still can't believe that we are in our 10 week of the pregnancy Jeffro" Beth told me "I love you oh Kinley hon do you want to go shopping with me?"

"Sure Beth I need to find some new yoga pants to sleep in and all." Kinley told her and I just shook my head at the two of them and sat down with my dad to eat breakfast as the girls got dressed and head out for breakfast and then to go shopping"

It was now Sunday morning as I was waiting on my dear sister to hurry it up she was taking forever...

"Would you hurry it up Kinley" I yelled as normal I was waiting on someone and this time it wasn't Matt for once

"Oh hold on" Kinley yelled back

"No I don't want to miss my flight and I dont' think you want to either now get the lead out and lets go" I stated from the doorway to my sister bedroom

"Fine I'm ready bye Daddy see ya when we get back and yes I know stay out of trouble" Kinley said to spare him the talk that he usually gave when she left with me to go out on tour.

As our flight took off Kinley quickly fell asleep and all and I watched my sister sleep I was reading and finally began to draw for a while before having to wake her up before landing.

"I hate flying Jeffro" Kinley stated as we walked down to grab our luggage

"I know babygirl but we have to" I told her and gave her a quick hug.

After getting our rental we headed to the hotel. I knew Kinley was being thrown into a huge story line but didn't know with who yet. After getting checked in I was on the 5th floor while Kinley was on the third and rooming alone as was I. Kinley just stopped by and told me she was headed out for a walk. I knew she needed to think and clear her mind she had been through hell and back to get her knee rehabed as she was in a major wreck. I still couldn't wrap my finger around why Randy was there that night. I knew they were close friends as they had been in mix gender tag teams and always having fun and they were the ones who always pulled pranks on the red team. I as needing to crash but Vince called and wanted to meet with me prior to him meeting with Kinley and that was fine by me.

I headed to the arena to talk to Vince about her new storyline and was surprised when he wanted to put her with Orton and have be his on screen girlfriend and also wanted them to room and travel together. I was okay with this and didn't want to have to say a word to Matt as I knew he hated every single fiber in Randy's body but hey that was his problem not mine.

I was down in the ring training when I saw Randy and Kinley walk in together I knew Vince had made the call to the two of them. After training I headed to my locker room that I was actually sharing with Kinley and was tapping my ankle for tonight when my sister came walking through the door.

"Hey sweetie you okay?" I asked

"No massive migraine need sleep and pain meds mine haven't kicked in yet please call the trainer" Kinley stated and laid down I picked up my phone and called the doctor who traveled with the red team and she came down to look at Kinley and was able to give her something for the pain. I felt helpless and didn't know what else to do and started to rub my sisters back when Vince and Randy walk in.

"How is she Jeff?" Vince asked

"Out like a light she just got a shot, she needs a dark room and my room is too bright as is hers" I stated

"I have a dark room man, she can crash in there if that's cool. I will even stay with her and once its show time bring her back" Randy offered

"Thanks Randy I owe you" I stated since it was about 6 hours till show time we took her back to the hotel and I had carried her up and laid her down on the bed and brushed a kiss across her forehead and looked at Randy "You hurt her you are dead got it I know the two of you are best friends just keep her safe and not a word to Matt"


	3. Chapter 3

Krista's POV

I was just waking up and I could hear my oldest brother in the other room on the phone. I was the youngest of four and sometimes it worked to my advantage. I was one of the newest diva's on the blue team thanks to my talent and my brother's persuassion. Of course I had a second job and that was being a nurse. My nursing skills are often used backstage.

"Matthew Moore Hardy! Can't you keep it down in the morning." I yelled out my door.

"It's not morning anymore." Matt responded with a smirk.

I just stuck my tongue out at him and closed my door again. Once I was showered and dressed, I headed down to the kitchen. I loved living with Matt for now as he has all the good stuff. He and I eat pretty healthy as I do most of the cooking. I can't stand junk food or greasy foods.

"Krista, what are we having for dinner tonight?" Matt asked.

"Grilled chicken breasts, steamed veggies and rice. Why?" I answered.

"Dad wanted to know. He might stop by after Jeff and Kinley's." Matt responded.

"Ok. We have enough for everyone if they want to come over." I stated.

"Sounds good. I'll tell them." Matt responded.

Later that evening Dad came over for a while and stayed for dinner. He liked my cooking better than eating out and I liked that he was eating healthier. We wanted to keep dad around as long as possible. After dinner, I hugged dad and headed upstairs to get ready for our next show.

Sunday came rather quickly and our flight to Austin was long and boring. I fell asleep on the plane but not before seeing Mr Arrogant bored the plane in Tampa. I simply could not stand John Cena. Everytime he has gotten injured, he requests that I tend to his injuries. I really hoped that with the upcoming Draft, he would go to RAW.

"Krista, we're getting ready to land." Matt stated.

"10 more minutes." I mumbled.

"10 minutes and we'll be at the gate. Wake up." Matt responded.

"Ok..ok. I'm awake." I stated.

After getting our rental car and making it to the hotel, Matt and I checked into our rooms. I quickly showered and changed clothes as we all had a meeting with Teddy Long at 7pm. Thankfully the meeting was catered.

I had just brushed out my long wet brown hair, when there was a knock at my door. Hoping it wasn't some crazed fan, I looked through the peep hole to see my brother standing there. I opened the door and let him in.

"Ready to go?" Matt asked.

"Just about. Do you know what this meeting is about?" I answered.

"New storylines and possible changes when the draft happens." Matt responded.

"Ok. Well, lets go then." I stated.

Matt and I headed to the arena for the meeting. As we walked towards the ring everyone greeted us and we took our seats. Just before Teddy came out to talk to us, John walked over and sat down next to me. I just rolled my eyes, which made Matt chuckle a little.

"Hey gorgeous. How are you?" John asked me.

"Bite me, Cena." I responded.

"A little bitter tonight aren't we, sweetie." John responded.

"Whatever." I stated.

"Aww, you just need a little Cena lovin to cheer you up." John responded.

"Matt, switch seats with me please." I asked.

"Why?" Matt answered.

"I can't stand sitting next to him." I responded.

"Alright." Matt stated as we switched seats.

As the meeting got started, Teddy announced that there will be new storylines starting this week. I just wanted the meeting to end so that I could get as far away from Cena as I could.

"And now for the storylines I mentioned earlier." Teddy stated. "A secret romance between a superstar and Diva sparks a rivalry with her brother. This will involve Matt Hardy, Krista Hardy and …."

_Please not Cena. Anyone but Cena. I'll take Kane over Cena, but please anyone but Cena. _I thought to myself.

"John Cena." Teddy finished his statement.

_Damn it! Why me? _I thought to myself as Matt and I exchanged looks.

After the meeting was over we were handed our scripts and released for the night. I grumbled all the way back to the hotel, which Matt found funny. He knew how much I hated Cena and the fact that I have to play his love interest on the show was making me sick.

The next night Matt joined me in my room to watch RAW. We were hoping that Jeff and Kinley would be on, but Matt wasn't expecting to see Kinley in an on-screen scene with Randy Orton. You see, I knew all about their relationship. The only reason I knew about the storyline was Jeff had sent me a text about Kinley's mirgraines and the storyline. But since Matt and Kinley don't get along Jeff didn't tell him.

"I got a text from Jeff." I stated as Matt walked into my room.

"Oh? Is everything ok?" Matt asked.

"Sort of. Kinley had one of her migraines. And starting tonight she is in a storyline with Randy Orton." I answered.

"Why does she have to be in an on-screen relationship with that man?" Matt vented.

"Because the writers said so." I answered.

"Not funny!" Matt responded.

"Not trying to be funny. It's just a storyline." I stated.

"Then you can't get upset about your storyline with Cena." Matt responded.

"Why do you hate Randy so much?" I asked.

"I don't want to discuss it." Matt answered sternly.

"Ok." I responded thinking back to the night of Kinley's car accident.

Randy was following Kinley the night of her accident and was at the hospital when we all arrived. Matt didn't like that Randy was there with her and since then he and Kinley hadn't gotten along.

Now the only thing that was different between my storyline and Kinley's is that she loved Randy off-screen and I hated John on and off-screen. I dropped the subject as RAW started. Matt's reaction to Kinley's scenes were priceless. He hated Randy for some reason and I wasn't about to find out why.

Once RAW was over with, Matt headed back to his room and I went to bed. The next day was going to be hard enough on me as it was. I really didn't want to see Cena, but since I had to put up with him, I was going to make sure that he knew I was hard to work with.

"Alright, Ms. Hardy, Mr. Cena let's get started." the director stated. "Action."

**"Hey Krista." John stated.**

** "Hey yourself. Can I help you?" I asked.**

** "Look I know that we don't see eye to eye, but I would really like to put that behind us." John answered.**

** "Really? Why?" I asked.**

** "Because I really do like you and I wish that you would give me a chance." John answered.**

** "What's in it for me?" I asked.**

** "You get me and a chance to make a really good name for yourself." John answered as he took a few steps closer to me.**

** "Ok. I'll do it." I responded as I looked into his eyes.**

** "Good." John stated as he leaned in and kissed me.**

"And cut! That was perfect." the director stated.

I just stood there after everyone had left the room. I was still in shock. The man I hated so much had just kissed me and sent shivers down my spine. I shook it off and went to change into my valet outfit. I really didn't want to be his valet, but I didn't want to lose my contract either.

I walked John to and from the ring for his match. During the match, Matt interrupted and demanded to know why John was seen kissing me. When John played it off like he didn't know, Matt cued the tape from earlier showing John and I talking and then the kiss. John just shrugged his shoulders and stated that he can see whomever he wants.

After the show was over, I headed into the women's locker room just in time to over hear some of the other diva's talking about me and John. They didn't know that it was just a storyline and started calling me names. I gabbed my stuff and headed over to Matt's dressing room to change. I just wanted to go back to the hotel and be alone. Matt could tell that something wasn't right as soon as I walked into his dressing room with all my stuff.

"What's wrong?" Matt asked.

"They're talking about me and John and calling me names." I answered honestly.

"Who?" Matt asked.

"The other divas." I answered.

Matt walked out of the room and I changed my clothes. When Matt finally came back, he had Teddy and John with him. I glared at my brother at first, but soon realized that he was just trying to protect me.

"What happened?" Teddy asked me.

"I walked into the women's locker room and the other divas were talking about John and I and calling me names that I really don't want to repeat." I answered as tears started to form.

"Do you know which Diva's?" Teddy asked as John looked into my eyes.

"Layla, Rosa, and Serena." I answered as the tears fell from my eyes.

John who was closer to me, pulled me into a hug. And for once I didn't resist. I just wanted to be held at that moment and even though I hated the man, he was actually being sincere and caring.

"Matt, I need you to stay for a little bit longer. Krista and John are free to leave for the night." Teddy stated.

"Can I take her back to the hotel and then come back?" Matt asked.

"I can make sure she gets back ok, Matt." John answered.

"Good that's settled." Teddy stated. "John, if anything comes up you call me right away."

"Wait a minute! Don't I get a say in who takes me back to the hotel?" I protested.

"No. Go with John." Teddy responded.

"Fine." I stated as I grabbed my bag.

John escorted me back to the hotel and I tried my best to lose him in the hotel but he managed to keep up with me. I could tell that he was starting to get annoyed with me.

"Why do you hate me?" John asked.

"You're arrogant." I answered.

"Arrogant? How am I arrogant?" John asked.

"You go around boasting about being the Champ. That makes you arrogant." I answered.

"Alright, if I stop, will you like me more?" John asked.

"Maybe. Don't count on it, but maybe." I answered.

"Alright. Now about our scene earlier tonight, I know you felt the same thing I felt." John stated.

"Felt what?" I asked.

"When I kissed you and looked into my eyes, I could see that you felt the spark." John answered.

I didn't say anything as we approached my room. I knew what he was talking about and yes I felt it. The man knew how to turn a girl into mush. Once we reached my room, I turned around and John pulled me into his arms and kissed me again. This time I kissed him back.

"Don't tell me you didn't feel that." John stated once our kiss broke.

"Not a word to my brother." I responded as I unlocked my door.

"Of course not." John stated.

John followed me into the room and closed the door. I wasn't sure why he was still here. Just because we felt something with that second kiss doesn't mean I like him any more than I did before. But I have to admit, he does clean up pretty good.

I threw my bag on the chair and kicked off my shoes. As I turned around, John was right there and pulled me into his arms again. We gazed into each other's eyes and no sooner did I take a deep breath, John pressed his lips against mine.

The kiss was more passionate this time around and it didn't take long for either of us to strip down to nothing. Before I could protest, John was laying on top of me and all I could do was moan in pleasure. John was gentle and rough all at the same time and I loved it. As soon as we both climaxed, John rolled off of me and wrapped his arms around me.


	4. Chapter 4

Matt's POV

It was a nice quiet morning in my house as my youngest sister was still sleeping. I was trying to convince our dad to come over for dinner that night and well I guess I woke Krista up. Oh well, it was after noon anyways.

"Matthew Moore Hardy! Can't you keep it down in the morning." Krista yelled out her door.

"It's not morning anymore." I responded with a smirk.

She stuck my tongue out at me and closed her door again. While she was in the shower I continued my conversation with dad. Krista was living with me for now as she and Jeff do not get along and she hardly saw her own place as we travel so much.

"Krista, what are we having for dinner tonight?" I asked.

"Grilled chicken breasts, steamed veggies and rice. Why?" She answered.

"Dad wanted to know. He might stop by after Jeff and Kinley's." I responded.

"Ok. We have enough for everyone if they want to come over." Krista stated.

"Sounds good. I'll tell them." I responded.

Later that evening Dad came over for a while and stayed for dinner. He liked Krista's cooking better than eating out and we liked that he was eating healthier. We wanted to keep dad around as long as possible. After dinner, Krista hugged dad and headed upstairs to get ready for our next show. Dad and I talked for a bit longer.

"You take care of her out there." Dad stated. "She's my baby."

"I will dad. You know I won't let anything happen to her." I responded.

"Good to hear it son. Well, I best get going so you can pack and all that." Dad stated.

"Alright dad. We'll see you when we get back." I responded as I walked him to the door.

Sunday came rather quickly and our flight to Austin was long and boring. Krista fell asleep on the plane but not before seeing John Cena board the plane in Tampa. She grumbled when he walked past us and winked at her. I knew that he liked my sister, but I found it funny that she hated him, he knew it and he still tried.

"Krista, we're getting ready to land." I stated.

"10 more minutes." Krista mumbled.

"10 minutes and we'll be at the gate. Wake up." I responded.

"Ok..ok. I'm awake." Krista stated.

After getting our rental car and making it to the hotel, Matt and I checked into our rooms. I quickly showered and changed clothes as we all had a meeting with Teddy Long at 7pm. Thankfully the meeting was catered as I really didn't want to hear Krista complain about the food at the hotel.

I was just a few rooms down from Krista and walked over to see if she was ready to go. Krista opened the door and I walked in. Her hair was still soaking wet, but brushed.

"Ready to go?" I asked.

"Just about. Do you know what this meeting is about?" She answered.

"New storylines and possible changes when the draft happens." I responded.

"Ok. Well, lets go then." Krista stated.

Krista and I headed to the arena for the meeting. As we walked towards the ring everyone greeted us and we took our seats. Just before Teddy came out to talk to us, John walked over and sat down next to Krista. I had a funny feeling about this and I chuckled a little.

"Hey gorgeous. How are you?" John asked her.

"Bite me, Cena." Krista responded.

"A little bitter tonight aren't we, sweetie." John responded.

"Whatever." Krista stated.

"Aww, you just need a little Cena lovin to cheer you up." John responded.

"Matt, switch seats with me please." Krista asked.

"Why?" I answered.

"I can't stand sitting next to him." Krista responded.

"Alright." I stated as we switched seats.

As the meeting got started, Teddy announced that there will be new storylines starting this week. I knew that Krista just wanted the meeting to end so that She could get as far away from Cena as she could.

"And now for the storylines I mentioned earlier." Teddy stated. "A secret romance between a superstar and Diva sparks a rivalry with her brother. This will involve Matt Hardy, Kristaanie Hardy and …."

_Please just announce the stars name. I hope for Krista's sake it's not John. But then again…It might be good for them to work together and maybe, just maybe end this hatred. _I thought to myself.

"John Cena." Teddy finished his statement as Krista and I exchanged looks.

After the meeting was over we were handed our scripts and released for the night. Krista grumbled all the way back to the hotel, which I found funny. I knew how much she hated Cena and the fact that she has to play his love interest on the show was highly amuzing to me.

The next night I joined Krista in her room to watch RAW. We were hoping that Jeff and Kinley would be on, but there was something happening that I wasn't expecting to see on tonight's show. I knew that Krista knew something but wasn't telling me anything. And I knew it had to do with Kinley.

"I got a text from Jeff." Krista stated as I walked into her room.

"Oh? Is everything ok?" I asked.

"Sort of. Kinley had one of her migraines. And starting tonight she is in a storyline with Randy Orton." Krista answered.

"Why does she have to be in an on-screen relationship with that man?" I vented.

"Because the writers said so." Krista answered.

"Not funny!" I responded.

"Not trying to be funny. It's just a storyline." Krista stated.

"Then you can't get upset about your storyline with Cena." I responded and she knew I was right.

"Why do you hate Randy so much?" Krista asked.

"I don't want to discuss it." I answered sternly.

"Ok." Krista responded.

I sat there and thought back to the night of Kinley's accident. Jeff was so upset he was clinging to his wife, Beth and I was holding Krista who was in tears and shaking. Randy was at the hospital as well but no sooner did I ask why he was there shit hit the fan. I knew that he was married and even though Kinley and I don't get along, I didn't want her with him. After I threatened to tell his wife, he left the hospital and I hadn't seen him since. Watching the scenes with Kinley and Randy made me cringe to say the least.

Once RAW was over with, I headed back to my room and went to bed. The next day was going to be hard enough on everyone as it was. John and I get along alright, but with my scripted reaction to his and Krista's first scene would state otherwise.

The next day everyone was at the arena and I remained in the hallway while Krista and John shot their first scene together. I just wasn't expecting to see a kiss.

"Alright, Ms. Hardy, Mr. Cena let's get started." the director stated. "Action."

**"Hey Krista." John stated.**

** "Hey yourself. Can I help you?" I asked.**

** "Look I know that we don't see eye to eye, but I would really like to put that behind us." John answered.**

** "Really? Why?" I asked.**

** "Because I really do like you and I wish that you would give me a chance." John answered.**

** "What's in it for me?" I asked.**

** "You get me and a chance to make a really good name for yourself." John answered as he took a few steps closer to me.**

** "Ok. I'll do it." I responded as I looked into his eyes.**

** "Good." John stated as he leaned in and kissed me.**

"And cut! That was perfect." the director stated.

Krista walked John to and from the ring for his match. During the match, I interrupted and demanded to know why John was seen kissing Krista. When John played it off like he didn't know, I cued the tape from earlier showing John and Krista talking and then the kiss. John just shrugged his shoulders and stated that he can see whomever he wants.

After the show was over, I headed to my dressing room. I had just finished changing clothes when Krista burst into the room and dropped her bags. Normally she would change clothes in the women's locker room so something had to be wrong.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"They're talking about me and John and calling me names." Krista answered.

"Who?" I asked.

"The other divas." Krista answered.

I walked out of the room while Krista changed her clothes. I walked around and found Teddy Long and John talking. When I told Teddy what had happened, they followed me back to my dressing room.

"What happened?" Teddy asked her.

"I walked into the women's locker room and the other divas were talking about John and I and calling me names that I really don't want to repeat." Krista answered.

"Do you know which Diva's?" Teddy asked.

"Layla, Rosa, and Serena." Krista answered as the tears fell from her eyes.

John who was closer to her, pulled her into a hug. And for once she didn't resist. I was just glad that she didn't try to bite off his head for comforting her.

"Matt, I need you to stay for a little bit longer. Kristaanie and John are free to leave for the night." Teddy stated.

"Can I take her back to the hotel and then come back?" I asked.

"I can make sure she gets back ok, Matt." John answered.

"Good that's settled." Teddy stated. "John, if anything comes up you call me right away."

"Wait a minute! Don't I get a say in who takes me back to the hotel?" Krista protested.

"No. Go with John." Teddy responded.

"Fine." Krista stated as she grabbed her bag.

I didn't get back to the hotel until after midnight and I figured that Krista was asleep by now. I wanted to text John and thank him, but I figured that either he was out with the crew or sleeping. I headed to my room and crashed.


	5. Chapter 5

John's POV

It was Sunday and I was on my way to the airport yet again. I hated traveling so much that I never got to see home. That is also why none of my previous relationships ever lasted. I am on the blue team and I was hoping to see a certain someone either on the plane or at the hotel. Of course she can't stand me for some reason.

I boarded the plane and there she was. Just as gorgeous as the last time I saw her. As soon as she saw me, she rolled her eyes and pretended to go to sleep. If it hadn't been for her brother sitting next to her, I would have.

After arriving in Austin, I headed to my room without seeing her again. I just wanted to get something to eat and head to the arena for our meeting. I really hate Sunday night meetings when it involves new storylines.

I made my way out to where everyone was. I spotted Krista right away and headed in her direction. Once I was near her I sat down next to her. She must have made a face that made Matt chuckle.

Just before Teddy came out to talk to us, John walked over and sat down next to me. I just rolled my eyes, which made Matt chuckle a little.

"Hey gorgeous. How are you?" I asked her.

"Bite me, Cena." Krista responded.

"A little bitter tonight aren't we, sweetie." I responded.

"Whatever." Krista stated.

"Aww, you just need a little Cena lovin to cheer you up." I responded.

The next thing I knew Kristaanie and Matt switched seats and I was now sitting next to Matt. As the meeting got started, Teddy announced that there will be new storylines starting this week.

"And now for the storylines I mentioned earlier." Teddy stated. "A secret romance between a superstar and Diva sparks a rivalry with her brother. This will involve Matt Hardy, Kristaanie Hardy and …."

_Please let it be me. This will be my chance to show her the real me._ I thought to myself.

"John Cena." Teddy finished his statement.

_Thank you! _I thought to myself.

Once the meeting ended. Kristaanie dissappeared quickly and so did Matt. I was handed my script and saw that in the first scene I kiss her. I couldn't have been happier.

Two days later we were all back at the arena. I made sure to prep myself to prove to Kristaanie that I wasn't some monster. I don't know why she hated me so much and I was bound and determined to find out.

"Alright, Ms. Hardy, Mr. Cena let's get started." the director stated. "Action."

**"Hey Krista." I stated.**

** "Hey yourself. Can I help you?" Krista asked.**

** "Look I know that we don't see eye to eye, but I would really like to put that behind us." I answered.**

** "Really? Why?" Krista asked.**

** "Because I really do like you and I wish that you would give me a chance." I answered.**

** "What's in it for me?" Krista asked.**

** "You get me and a chance to make a really good name for yourself." I answered as I took a few steps closer to her.**

** "Ok. I'll do it." Krista responded as she looked into my eyes.**

** "Good." I stated as I leaned in and kissed her.**

"And cut! That was perfect." the director stated.

After the scene was over with, I headed to my dressing room to get ready for my match that night. Krista was waiting by the gorilla position for me as she was also my valet. She walked me to the ring and back and I enjoyed every minute of it.

During the match, Matt interrupted and demanded to know why I was seen kissing Krista. When I played it off like I didn't know, Matt cued the tape from earlier showing Krista and I talking and then the kiss. I just shrugged my shoulders and stated that I can see whomever I want.

After the show was over, I headed to my dressing room to get changed. When I came back out, Matt was talking to Teddy about some issues Krista was having with the other divas. I followed them back to Matt's dressing room as I wanted to make sure that Krista was ok. Krista glared at her brother when she first saw me there.

"What happened?" Teddy asked her.

"I walked into the women's locker room and the other divas were talking about John and I and calling me names that I really don't want to repeat." Krista answered as tears started to form in her eyes.

"Do you know which Diva's?" Teddy asked as I looked into her eyes.

"Layla, Rosa, and Serena." Krista answered as the tears fell from her eyes.

I pulled her into a hug. And for once she didn't resist. I just wanted to hold her at that moment and even though she hated me I was really trying to be sincere and caring.

"Matt, I need you to stay for a little bit longer. Kristaanie and John are free to leave for the night." Teddy stated.

"Can I take her back to the hotel and then come back?" Matt asked.

"I can make sure she gets back ok, Matt." I answered.

"Good that's settled." Teddy stated. "John, if anything comes up you call me right away."

"Wait a minute! Don't I get a say in who takes me back to the hotel?" Krista protested.

"No. Go with John." Teddy responded.

"Fine." She stated as she grabbed her bag.

I escorted her back to the hotel and I tried my best to keep up with her in the hotel. She was trying everything possible to lose me and it was really starting to annoy me.

"Why do you hate me?" I asked.

"You're arrogant." Krista answered.

"Arrogant? How am I arrogant?" I asked.

"You go around boasting about being the Champ. That makes you arrogant." Krista answered.

"Alright, if I stop, will you like me more?" I asked.

"Maybe. Don't count on it, but maybe." Krista answered.

"Alright. Now about our scene earlier tonight, I know you felt the same thing I felt." I stated.

"Felt what?" Krista asked.

"When I kissed you and looked into my eyes, I could see that you felt the spark." I answered.

She didn't say anything as we approached her room. I knew that she knew what I was talking about. I could tell that she was starting to relax and hopefully she would open up. Once we reached her room, she turned around and I pulled her into my arms and kissed her again. This time she kissed me back.

"Don't tell me you didn't feel that." I stated once our kiss broke.

"Not a word to my brother." Krista responded as she unlocked her door.

"Of course not." I stated.

I followed Krista into the room and closed the door. I knew that she wasn't expecting me to still here. Just because we felt something with that second kiss doesn't mean she'll like me any more than she did before. But I have to admit, I want her to realize that I have more to offer her than she really knows.

She threw mery bag on the chair and kicked off her shoes. I walked over to her and stood behind her. As she turned around, I was right there and pulled her into my arms again. We gazed into each other's eyes and pressed my lips against hers.

The kiss was more passionate this time around and it didn't take long for either of us to striped down to nothing. Before she could even protest, I was laying on top of her and all she could do was moan in pleasure. I tried to be gentle and rough all at the same time. As soon as we both climaxed, I rolled off of her and wrapped my arms around her.

As I watched her sleep, I couldn't help but start to really have feelings for her. I knew that her brothers would throw a hissy fit if they ever found out about this. I had to make sure that they didn't know anything about me and Krista. I just hope that Krista and I continue to see each other.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 of Finding Raw Love

Randy's POV

I was at home going through my clothes deciding what to pack and listening to my wife Samantha on the phone with one of her girlfriends making plans to go out with them tonight she completely forgot it was my last night home for nearly 5 weeks. I just shook my head and started to pack when my phone rang and it was my little bro Nathan

"Hey man whats up?" I asked

"Nothing you home by chance I need to run something by you and don't want to deal with mom and dad?" Nathan asked

"Yeah thats fine let yourself in Sam is home beware she is in a mood" I told him

"Great...see ya in a few" Nathan stated and hung up

I sat down on my bed in frustration not wanting to deal with my wife who I love and didn't want to deal with anything right now I missed her, Kinley Hardy my best friend besides John Cena. I was worried about her and need to see her but how to do that with out leading my wife on? Thats the question. I picked up my phone to text her

I hear your coming back honey RKO

You know it babe I can't wait to be back KRH

I bet doll see ya tomorrow night text me when you get in love and miss ya RKO

I can do that rooming alone thank god JNH is about to drive me nuts love and miss ya too KRH

Ah I'm sorry baby see ya when you get in RKO

"Randy I'm headed out with the girls for a bit love you" Sam stated and placed a kiss on my forehead

"Okay don't forget I have to be at the airport at 8am Sam and I wont be home for nearly 5 weeks" I told her and she just smiled at me

"I know honey I will be home to take you to the airport don't worry. Also so you know Nate just pulled up" Sam told me and waved and walked out of the bedroom.

I heard Nathan thunder up the stairs and smiled only us Orton boys could thunder up a flight of stairs and still get bitched out

"Nathan not so loud gee...sounds like a bunch cattle have been let loose" Sam complained

"Sorry Sam" Nathan stated and walked into the bed room "You okay man?"

"Not really I miss...never mind..." I stated and waited to hear Sam yell up that she was leaving but it never came. I heard the front door slam shut "Hey be right back find a movie or something and pop it in here we can chill man"

I walked downstairs and since it was still pretty early in the day I called Josh my lawyer and told him to file the papers that I was done and all. I also called my bank and transferred everything out of our acct to a new one and left her some money. I was thankful that she had her own checking and savings as she was working and pulled everything from my savings as well and had it put in new. I didn't need to worry about the cars as they were all mine and she had bought her own a few years back. I can't do this anymore I am in love with someone else my heart has been torn for two years and now I am going to follow my heart and stay with Kinley Hardy.

"Okay man spill it whats up and what did you want to run by me?" I asked Nathan

"Nothing man don't worry about it was about my girl I am having problems I love her and want to tell her" Nathan stated with a smile. Julie and Nathan had been dating for nearly a year and I knew she loved him as she had called me a few months ago and talked to me about it and I knew Nathan did as well but didn't tell her.

"Well man are you constantly thinking about her and is she always on your mind?" I asked

"Yes she is" Nathan stated "Thanks bro. How long you gone for this time?"

"Nearly 5 weeks. I am hoping that this next 5 weeks are better than the last 8" I told him and he sent me a questioning look.

My own brother didn't know of my relationship with Kinley Hardy hardly anyone did. I knew that her sister Kristaanie Hardy did and Vince knew but that was it. I am known as the WWE untouchable and unpredictable but the night I met Kinley Hardy she broke straight through that and the two of us are always together, pulling pranks and all that fun stuff we are usually in trouble with someone about something.

"Okay spill it Randy whats going on?" Nathan questioned

"Okay not a word to anyone but do you remember Kiney Hardy?" I asked

"Yeah she is a hottie man why whats up?" Nathan asked

"Okay 8 weeks ago when I called you and told you I was headed to North Carolina to see a friend and well she was that friend. Nate Kinley and I are seeing each other behind everyones back...I love her and I am in love with her. The night of the wreck was the worst night of my life I was following her to her appartment in Cameron, I watched as she was hit on the drivers side spinning out of control and then spent the night in the hospital." I told him with tears falling

"Oh man so what are you going to do about her and Sam?" Nathan asked "I am always here man if you want to talk don't worry I wont say anything I don't know anything"

"Thanks I just called Josh he is going to file papers for divorce that I signed 3 weeks ago and I also put all my money from checking and savings into new" I told him

"Wow man...just becareful. Does Kinley feel the same way about you?" Nathan asked

"Yes she does. And plus when I got home from Cameron I got home and found Sam with someone else man that was heart breaking enough" I told him

"That bitch...and I am sorry" Nathan stated and gave me a quick hug

"Thanks" I replied "I need to pack why don't you order supper and we can chill man I need to call and talk to Kiney but that will have to wait till tomorrow when I get to the hotel" I told him

As I packed I was finally done and took my luggage down and set it by the back door and found my brother who just got done ordering pizza and asked how much and threw a 20 at him and told him I was jumping in the shower and would be out in a few and headed up and let the hot water cascade down on my body. As the night went on I was glad to spend time with Nathan and finally headed to bed and Nathan asked if he could crash here and that was fine by me. I knew for a fact that Sam wouldn't be happy but I really didn't care. I never felt the bed shift when she came home and was finally glad I got a good nights sleep in my own bed.

I heard my alarm go off at 5am I hated getting up early but oh well right and headed to pull some shorts on as I was headed down to run on my treadmill that I have in my home gym and was surprised to see Nathan up and running on the other one.

"Why you up so early man?" I asked

"Couldn't sleep and after Sam came home at 3am she was loud as fuck and just couldn't sleep after that you didn't hear her?" Nathan questioned

"Nope I fell asleep with my ipod going last night and had my headphones on. Do think you might be able to take me to the airport? I don't want to risk waking Sam" I asked

"Sure man can I use the mustang while your gone? My car is on the outs and about to kill over"Nathan asked

"Sure man but one tiny scratch and your dead man" I told him and he laughed. We didn't work out much longer and I ran up to take a quick shower and pulled my breakaways on and pull over that Kinley bought me last year for my birthday and kissed Sam on her forehead and could smell the whiskey on her and shook my head and walked down to meet Nate so we could leave "Lets just take the stang"

"Thanks again man" Nathan stated

"Not a prob man thanks for taking me this morning" I stated and after getting checked in for my flight I was now on the plane boarded to Houston TX where the next show was taking place.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 of Finding Raw Love

**A/N Yes I know Randy's POV's are back to back but it leads into the story so please enjoy and thanks to all who have read and booked marked this as their favorites. Thanks again to Krista Hardy who is co writting this with me...you are the best sweetie thanks again)**

Randy's POV

This tour has to be better than the last one, after getting into Houston and unpacking some and checking in with my parents and my dad still couldn't belive that I let Nathan drive my mustang and all. I knew I had to tell my parents about the divorce and all they knew that Sam and I had been having problems but they didn't know it was bad. After getting settled into my hotel room I was waiting for Kinley to show up and let me know that she was here I couldn't wait to have her in my arms and be with her.

It wasn't long after I got there that Sam sent me a text

Why didn't you wake me up? SKO

I didn't want to bother you at all you were sleeping so peacefully after drinking RKO

So you still could have woken me up to say bye SKO

I could have but didn't deal. Needing to meet with Vince bye RKO

I didn't want to deal with her right now I knew from the phone call from Josh that he was going to serve her this afternoon when she was home at 1pm and I knew before she told my parents I had to tell them. I picked my phone back up and dialed home

"Good afternoon Randal" Mom answered the phone

"Hi mom whats with the full name you haven't used that in months" I asked

"Nothing honey just you haven't called us in a the middle of the afternoon is everything okay?" mom asked

"No is dad around by chance?" I asked

"Yes he is do you want to talk with him as well?" mom asked

"Yes please you both need to hear this" I told her and waited till my dad was on the line as well

"Good afternoon Rand whats going on?" dad asked

"So you guys know its not a huge secert that Sam and I are having problems major ones you guys have seen two or three okay all of our fights here lately. I signed divorce papers three weeks ago and told Josh today to serve her with them this afternoon around 1pm." I told them

"I'm sorry son is there anything we can do since you are on the road?" dad asked

"Yes Sam will be home around 1pm to pack her stuff I told her that we were done a bit ago I'm surprised she hasn't called to tell you yet. I told Josh she would be home after that and all. Dad I need to you go and change all my locks the alarm code and everything like that if you would please" I asked him

"Thats fine. May I ask a question?" Dad asked

"Sure" I stated

"Is there someone else by chance?" Dad asked

"Bob you don't ask your son that at least not right now" Mom scolded dad I just laughed at my mom and dad

"Well I don't know how to say this but yes, there has been for two years." I stated and tears started to slide down my cheeks

"Randy are you crying?" Mom asked she knew me well I had been pretty emotional here lately

"Mom you know me too well. And no this isn't the reason for my divorce. Sam and I have been fighting constantly since we got married then when I had my first shoulder surgery it was pretty bad around the house. And 8 weeks ago I come home to find her with someone else in our bed well in the guest room don't tell Nathan that or he might shoot me" I told mom

"May I ask who she is?" Mom asked

"Sure. Kinley Hardy Matt and Jeff's younger sister one of them" I told mom "I love her and I am in love with her mom . I have never felt this way not even with Sam. When the wreck happened I thought I lost her my world came crashing down around me I thought she was gone mom thats how much I love her"

"Does Sam know about Kinely?" Mom asked

"Nope she knows we are good friends and when Kinley has come home with me the few times she was able to she and Sam got along. Also so you know the storyline that kicks off tonight has Kinley as my onscreen girlfriend" I told them

"Okay. I wont question anymore. I am headed over to the house so I can start changing out things. Also why is Nathan driving your mustang?" Dad asked

"I told him he could he asked and since his car isn't working well I told him that was fine. I also asked him to stay at the house while I am on tour this time and I might ask him to move in since I am always on the road that way someone is always there" I told mom and dad

"Thats a good idea Randy if there is anything else please let me know" Mom told me and we hung up shortly after that.

As the day passed Kinley finally sent me a text saying she was now at the hotel and going for a walk, we had a place to meet up and I saw her walking over to the park to talk with Cody and Elena who was with him this tour and they had their daughter as well. I could tell from just watching her she was worn out and all. I watched as Kinley finally walked out of the park and down the street and she didn't even see me as I fell in step behind her all she was lost in thoght and smoking but looking sexy as hell.

"You are one hard person to keep track of you know that Kinley?" I stated

"I know that honey." Kinley stated "I always have been or are you now just learning that?"

"Smartass" I stated "come here honey I have missed you so much l love you" as I wrapped my arms around Kinley and held her

"I have missed you too I love you too Randy" Kinley stated and allowed me to wrap my ams around her and then tilted her face up and placed a sweet tender kiss on those perfect lips

"What room are you in or are you with Jeff?" I asked

"315 alone" Kinley answered "I need to head back Randy I am not feeling good right now"

"Whats wrong?" I questioned

"Massive migraine again. I have been getting them more since the wreck" Kinley told me

"Not good baby have you taken anything for it?" I asked as I pulled Kinley to me.

I could tell that she was abou to answer me when her phone rang and it was Vince who wanted to meet with her now and not later then as soon as she hung up Vince called me and told me the same thing. We headed to the arena and found Vince I could tell that she was in a massive ammount of pain and needed to rest and as we went over the storyline she was please to find out that she wasn't getting back in the ring till September and all I have to say I happy about that and that she was now my on screen girlfriend and that I knew this would piss Sam off but as of today I didn't really care. After Kinley left Vince looked at me and asked if everything was okay and I told him nope and told him that I filed for divorce and that Sam did know that the papers were coming just didn't know when and all. We left to find Kinley who was in with Jeff talking I have to say I am glad they have a close relationship. Vince also knew of our relationship and I was kinda surprised when he put us in a storyline together but we also have the chemistry to work as a on screen couple.

Vince and I just went to find Kinley and Jeff told us that she was in a massive ammount of pain and the doctor on call just gave her a shot and she was out like a light and needed to sleep in a dark room. I told Jeff she could crash in my room as I had a dark room and as we took her to the hotel I stayed with her and Jeff told me you hurt her he would make me hurt I didn't have to worry about that and told Jeff that. I was watching Kinley sleep off her migraine and must of fell asleep myself and all. I felt some soft lips against my forehead and smiled at Kinley who had the most beautiful blue eyes.

"How are you feeling?" I asked

"Drained and worn out. How long have I been asleep?" Kinley asked

"Only about four hours honey we still have two till we need to be a the arena and we are the main event tonight" I told Kinley " Baby so there are no secerts between us. I had Josh serve Sam with the papers that I signed three weeks ago. I am all yours and only yours"

"Oh hon are you okay?" she asked knowing how much this had been tearing at my heart

"I know that your mine and only mine"

"I love you Kinley and I don't want to lose you" I told her

"Your not going to. I don't want to lose you either Randy you mean way too much to me I love you honey" Kinley told me

"I love you too sweetie" I told her

"Take me Randy make love to me" Kinley whispered

"Tonight baby after the show after you have had time to relax honey I don't want to hurt you right now I know your still in a bit of pain" I told Kinley and I was right she was still hurting from the migraine I had and didn't want to rush anything

"Then join me in the shower?" Kinley questioned and placed a kiss above my heart

"Sure baby" I stated and we finally got into the shower and cleaned up and made out a little and finally got dressed

As we headed over to the arena we were talking about our storyline and all Edge was actually walking with us and knew that we were now an item on screen but didn't know about the off screen and we wanted to keep it that was as he was always blurting things out when he shouldn't be and I knew it would probably get back to Sam who was texting me like mad and I wasn't responding. As Kinley headed over to wardrobe to get her hair and make up done I was in my dressing room getting ready for my match against Edge and all I was finally on the phone with Sam who called me and I started to tell her it was over but she didn't want to hear it and I have to say she was annoying me and I told her that she needed to go home and pack her stuff that my dad was on his way over to change locks and that Josh was on his way to serve her papers.

"Randy I just pulled in to the drive why is your dad here?" Sam asked me I could hear her cut the engine and open her car door then slam it shut " he doens't need to be here

"Sam its over, I am leaving you. Go pack your things we can talk later or in court. I am not dealing with this right now I have a match to finish getting ready for and all. Make sure you give my dad all your keys" I told her and heard the door open and Kinley walked in looking hot and sexy as ever. I held my finger to my lips and she knew I was on the phone with Sam and I pressed a kiss to her temple and finally mouthed she is driving me nuts and wont listen.

"Sorry baby I was on the phone with Sam I told her it was over that I was serving her with papers and she didn't seem to care. I told her that my dad was coming over to change out locks and to go back home so she could get her things." I told Kinley and pulled her into my arms and held her.

I watched Kinley change into her valet top and she looked amazing I tied the strings to her shirt around her neck and kissed the back of it. As we walked out to my music we held hands and talking some and I held the ropes for her and after she was standing I pulled her to my chest it finally felt good that she as in my arms. Edge's music hit and our match was underway. I have to hand it to my girl she distracted the ref and Edge perfectly in order for me to hit the RKO on Edge and win the match. As I climbed out of the ring I pulled Kinley to me and kissed her tenderly on the lips. We still had to do our secne

"Randy that was amazing out there" Kinley stated

"Thanks doll if you wouldn't have distracted the ref like that I think Edge was about to spear me and then the distraction to Edge was perfect as well" I stated and pulled her close

"One of my many talents" Kinley stated and smiled up at Randy

"Well now thats a talet I hope I get to see more often along with the rest" Randy smiled

"Well now...maybe later" Kinley stated

"Come here sexy" I stated and pulled her to me and kissed Kinley on the lips in a passionate kiss

"And cut that was perfect" The director stated and left my dressing room

"That was perfect are you staying with me tonight?" I asked as we both changed

"Yes but headed out in the morning for home I need to see my doctor about my knee and all then home to wash clothes. You should come out and stay with me" Kinley told me " you could stay at my appartment while I am at Jeff's"

"I would love to baby but I can't I gotta make sure that things are taken care at the house I am thinking about asking Nathan to move in since I am gone so much till I can make sure that we are in the clear" I replied "I'm sorry baby I want to be with you but can't"

"I understand honey its okay you have to get somethings done, its not like I wont see you in St Louis anyways in four days. I have a photo shoot I doing there with wedding dresses" Kinley stated

"Wedding dresses?" I questioned now thats a photo shoot I would love to see...hmm

"I know I said the same thing why but hey they want to dress me up and pamper me I wont complain" Kinley stated and Randy pulled me to him and held me we hated being apart but had to it was for us in the end. "I love you Randy"

"I love you too Kinley" I stated and kissed Kinley again.

As we walked back to the hotel we made sure that no one saw me go into her room or we both would be screwed.. I wasted no time in pulling Kinley to meand I had changed out of the jeans we were in and just stood infront of him in my undies and tank he pulled me close.

I picked Kinley up who wrapped her long legs around my waist and I walked over to the door and made sure it was locked and then pinned her up against the wall and slid my fingers of my right hand into the center of her body and smiled at Kinley when I heard a moan escape her throat

"Wet already?"

"Um...you know it Randy keep going" Kinley whispered

I walked the two of us over to the bed and laid her down and climbed on top of Kinley and kissed my way down her body and both of us were trying not to moan out loud and not be loud. I kept playing with her center when I felt like I had Kinley at the very edge I withdrew my fingers and placed myself at her body and slowly pushed myself into the wetness. We both moaned at contact that was being made, we started out nice and slow making love and kissing Kinley and carressing each of her breast. I soon pulled out she whined at the lost contact, I pulled Kinley up to her knees to kiss her roughly on pushed her back down and pulled those beautiful legs up to my shoulders knowing this was our favorite way to have sex. I entered her body again although this time more roughly and we continued to have rough sex for almost two hours before we reached our climaxes together and were spent in each others arms.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 of Finding Raw Love

Kinley's POV

I was starting to wake up and loved having the feeling of arms around me. I looked down and could see the tribal tats on Randy's left forearm and smiled to myself. I couldn't help but wish that we were actually together and not having to hide our relationship from anyone. I hate sneaking around. I rolled over to face Randy who was sound asleep himself and was bare chested and I just watched him sleep for a few then pressed a soft kiss to his forehead and he smiled at me when he woke up and claimed my lips in a tender kiss.

"How are you feeling?" Randy asked

"Drained and worn out. How long have I been asleep?" I asked

"Only about four hours honey we still have two till we need to be a the arena and we are the main event tonight" Randy told me " Baby so there are no secerts between us. I had Josh serve Sam with the papers that I signed three weeks ago. I am all yours and only yours"

"Oh hon are you okay?" I asked knowing how much this had been tearing at his heart "I know that your mine and only mine"

"I love you Kinley and I don't want to lose you" Randy told me

"Your not going to. I don't want to lose you either Randy you mean way too much to me I love you honey" I told him

"I love you too sweetie" Randy told me

"Take me Randy make love to me" I whispered

"Tonight baby after the show after you have had time to relax honey I don't want to hurt you right now I know your still in a bit of pain" Randy told me and he was right I was still hurting from the migraine I had and didn't want to rush anything

"Then join me in the shower?" I questioned and placed a kiss above his heart

"Sure baby" Randy stated and we finally got into the shower and cleaned up and made out a little and finally got dressed.

I dryed my hair and knew that hair and make-up would do wonders they always do. As we headed over to the arena my dad called to see how I was doing and I told him I was still drained and planned on crashing out after the show and would call him sometime tomorrow afternoon and hung up.

Jeff finally found me as I was sitting in hair and make-up and Jodi was doing wonders with my hair and Jordan had just finished my make up and all. Jodi was telling me how much she loved my dark red highlights in my hair. I had those done about two days ago needing color in my hair.

"How are you feeling Kinley?" Jeff asked

"Drained wanting to crash out after Randy's match. By the way good luck in your match or did I already miss it?" I asked

"I am up in about a hour hon against Evan Bourne. And thats fine I have plans to crash myself" Jeff told me

"Okay Kinley your done" Jodi stated and I looked in the mirror she did an amazing job

"Thanks Jodi amazing as usual" I told her and hugged Jeff bye " I am off to find Randy as I need to change for his match"

"Hey sweetie if you need anything call me okay love you" Jeff told him while giving me a hug back

"Love you too and you know I will call you if I need anything" I told him and walked off

After finding Randy who was still in his dressing room on the phone he held a finger to his lips which told me he was on the phone with either his parents or Sam I just sighed an sat down next to him and he pressed a kiss to my forehead and mouthed she is driving me nuts and wont listen and I just smiled at him.

"Sorry baby I was on the phone with Sam I told her it was over that I was serving her with papers and she didn't seem to care. I told her that my dad was coming over to change out locks and to go back home so she could get her things." Randy told me and pulled me into his arms and held me that was the best news I had heard all day long besides for the fact that we were doing a story line togehter

As the night went on I changed into my valet shirt and smile at Randy who tied the top around my neck and placed a kiss on it. As the two of us walk towards the ring that night we are holding hands and talking as we climb into the ring and Randy pulls me to him and hold me against his chest while we waited on Edge to make his appearance.

As the match went on I cheered for Randy and made sure to distract the ref and Edge so Randy could hit him with an RKO and all as he was getting out of the ring he pulled me to him and kissed me tenderly on the lips and together we walk out. We still had to do our secne for the night and that was next

"Randy that was amazing out there" I stated

"Thanks doll if you wouldn't have distracted the ref like that I think Edge was about to spear me and then the distraction to Edge was perfect as well" Randy stated and pulled me close

"One of my many talents" I stated and smiled up at Randy

"Well now thats a talent I hope I get to see more often along with the rest" Randy smiled

"Well now...maybe later" I stated

"Come here sexy" Randy stated and pulled me to him and kissed me on the lips in a passionate kiss

"And cut that was perfect you two" The director said

"That was perfect are you staying with me tonight?" Randy asked as we both changed

"Yes but headed out in the morning for home I need to see my doctor about my knee and all then home to wash clothes. You should come out and stay with me" I told him " you could stay at my appartment while I am at Jeff's"

"I would love to baby but I can't I gotta make sure that things are taken care at the house I am thinking about asking Nathan to move in since I am gone so much till I can make sure that we are in the clear" Randy replied "I'm sorry baby I want to be with you but can't"

"I understand honey its okay you have to get somethings done, its not like I wont see you in St Louis anyways in four days. I have a photo shoot I doing there with wedding dresses" I stated

"Wedding dresses?" Randy questioned

"I know I said the same thing why but hey they want to dress me up and pamper me I wont complain" I stated and Randy pulled me to him and held me we hated being apart but had to it was for us in the end. "I love you Randy"

"I love you too Kinley" Randy stated and kissed me again.

As we walked back to the hotel we made sure that no one saw Randy come into my room or we both would be screwed.. Randy wasted no time in pulling me to him and I had changed out of the jeans I was in and just stood infront of him in my undies and tank he pulled me close.

Randy who picked me up and I wrapped my long legs around his waist and he walked over to the door and made sure it was locked and then pinned me up against the wall and slid his fingers of his right hand into the center of my body and smiled at me when he heard a moan escape my throat

"Wet already?"

"Um...you know it Randy keep going" I whispered

Randy walked the two of us over to the bed and laid me down and climbed on top of me and kissed his way down my body and I was trying not to moan out loud and not be loud. He kept playing with my center when he felt like he had me at the very edge he withdrew his fingers and placed himself at my body and slowly pushed himself into the wetness. We both moaned at contact that was being made, we started out nice and slow making love and he was kissing me and carressing each of my breast. Randy soon pulled out I whined at the lost contact, he pulled me up to my knees to kiss me roughly on pushed me back down and pulled my legs up to his shoulders knowing this was our favorite way to have sex. Randy entered my body again although this time more roughly and we continued to have rough sex for almost two hours before we reached our climaxes together and were spent in each others arms.

I was spent in Randy's arms and loved being wrapped up and sleeping against his chest for the night. I didn't want the night to end or our time with each other. I hated the fact that I had to head home but I needed to see my doctor on my knee and then get packed for St Louis for my photo shoot.

The next week would go by slowly as I was staying at home as I had my own doctors appointment for my knee to make sure everything looked good and to see if I could start training. I was upset that I couldn't start training yet and had to start wearing my brace again thank fully I wasn't put back in my immoblizer and all. I had to fly out next week and meet up with everyone else in St Louis as we were staying with Randy at his house. I have to say I was already missing him and from getting his text and phone calls I knew he missed me as well.

After making it home I crashed something about flying and not eating wasn't a good combo for me as I laid down in my dark room in my bed and wishing the pain would away

How are you feeling? SH

Horrible. You? KH

Ok. Tired. Worked a split shift. SH

Ahh. I saw your segment on SD. KH

Oh yeah that. I hated it. SH

I think you liked it. I saw the look in your eyes. KH

I did not. SH

Denial… Come on, John is a really nice guy. KH

Yet ever so arrogant. SH

He's just playing around. KH

Sure. I just hope next week goes smoother. How's Randy? SH

I'm sure it will. He's good. Still married, but what can I do. KH

True. Just stick it out. SH

I know. So about that kiss with John, I want the truth. KH

What about it? It was scripted. SH

Right. Come on, I know something else was behind that kiss. I won't tell anyone. KH

Fine. Later that night, John escorted me back to the hotel and we kissed again, that time there was more to it. We are going to pretend that I still hate him, but Kin, he really is amazing. SH

Ha! I knew something was there. From Randy has told me in the past, John will treat his girl like a princess. Just please don't break his heart. KH

Great. I won't. I think my bed is calling my name. Love ya sis. SH

Ok. Love ya too. Night. KH

Night. SH

My pain meds finally kicked in and I slept for the rest of the night on to be awaken a few hours later with a text from Randy

Hey sweetie how you feeling?" RKO

Not good pain meds aren't working well KRH

I'm sorry baby I wish I was there btw you are staying with me when you come to do your photo shoot RKO

Sweet love you baby going back to sleep KRH

Love you too sweetie sleep sweet see ya on Friday RKO

I woke up around 11 only to feel drained but better. I got in the shower and got cleaned up and pulled my hair back not going anywhere today maybe to see Shannon about a tattoo and that was about it. I finally started a load of laundry and headed back up to my room only to be stopped by Beth.

"Hey Kinley how are you feeling?" Beth asked

"Better than what I was. Hows my niece?" I asked placing a hand on her belly that held my unborn niece

"And what makes you so sure your getting a niece?" Beth questioned

"Oh I don't know just a hunch...How are you feeling?" I asked as she sat down on my bed

"Better now that you are awake and feeling better I was worried about you honey" Beth told me

"Thanks hon I feel a lot better than I did last night thats for sure and all. I need to pack for my photo shoot do you want to go to lunch or do you and Jeffy have plans?" I questioned while pulling my suitcase back out

"How about the two of us have supper and we can talk about your segment with Orton just us" Beth stated

"Thats fine but no talk about him please" I stated and smiled at Beth she knew of my relationship with him she knew from the begining and has kept quiet thats one reason why I love her so much

"Thats fine honey. I just thought I would ask as the two of you look good together" Beth said and stood up. "I have a doctor's appointment come with Jeff and I you should be able to hear the heartbeat by now"

"What time?" I asked

"At one what time is your flight out?" Beth asked

"Not till 8pm" I told her not wanting to get back on a plane "I would love to drive this but if I did that I would have to leave now not later"

Driving would be nice but a 14 hour drive I would have to ask Krista to come with. Krista might if I told her John would be there..Hmm maybe just maybe I could do this and picked my phone up and sent Randy a text

Hey baby how would you feel if I drove this trip and not flying? and bring Krista with me if we can get John there? KRH

I love that idea honey. john is actally on the phone with me now let me ask hang on RKO

To what and how tight? KRH

Anything you want baby. She is completely out John says he is in and will fly in tonight why don't the two of you fly in baby RKO

Let me text Krista and see if she is willing you never know with her KRH

KK sweetie love you see ya when you get in btw your mine when you get here RKO

Oh really now that I wouldn't mind Let me text Krista KRH

Krista do you want to head to St Louis with me for my photo shoot KRH

hey honey still waiting to hear back from my sister will let you know love you again and see ya soon KRH

Thats fine sweetie...love you too and I would rather the two of you fly in with John honey so your not on the road for that long RKO

Thats sounds like a good idea sis what time do we leave and how long are we there for I have two weeks off from SD then its the draft SH

Just heard from Krista we will fly out at 8pm honey and go through Tampa and what time is John flying in KRH

He just told me his flight leaves at 9 hon and yes your flight is picking him up and you get in around 11 my time honey RKO

Sweet see ya tonight I need to pack love ya see ya tonight KRH

You know it baby RKO

I picked up my phone to call Krista and tell her what time my flight was and as usual my flight went through Tampa and she told me she just booked the flight and was starting to pack and told Matt that she was headed with me to St Louis for my photo shoot and he said stay safe

"So Kinley what hotel are we in?" Krista questioned

"No hotel Ortz house" I told her and smiled "Do you want to have supper with Beth and I?"

"Sure what time?" Krista asked

"Around 5 I think since our flight leaves at 8 we may not. I need to talk to her abou that I am going to her doctor's appointment with them" I told Krista who laughed and said she was going as well and all

"Sweet see ya at one then" I told her and we hung up "Beth where are you?"

"Behind you silly I hear you and Krista are going to St Louis?" she questioned

"Yeppers we are leaving here around 8 and flying in" I told Beth

"Then how about the three of us girls have lunch before my appointment and then we meet up with Jeff at the doctor's office" Beth suggested

"Good Idea you might want to call Krista and tell her" I said and Beth nodded her head in agreement.

As the morning went on I was finally packed and talked to Krista again and meeting up with Beth for lunch and then headed to the doctor's appointment and I was in tears to hear the baby's heartbeat and I thought to myself that it would be nice to have a baby sometime soon and with Randy.

After finally getting back home and grabbing my luggage Beth said that she would take Krista and I to the airport and all after getting checked in for our flight Stepoh and I sat down in the chairs waiting for our flight to board

"You okay Kinley you are pretty quiet" Krista questioned

"Sorry just thinking about Randy and us. He left Sam for me Krista" I told her and smiled

"Thats great Kinley now the two of you can be together honey I am so happy for you sweetie" Krista told me

"Yep I love him sis. He is my soulmate" I told my sister

"I know you do. I think that I am falling in love with John" Krista stated

"Sweetness...I hope that the two of you get drafted to Raw I need you there I miss you" I told her

"I hope we get drafted to Raw as well. Do you think that Jeff will stay on the red team or go to the blue team?" Krista questioned

"Who knows. Randy and I both know we are safe from the draft as is Edge since we are deep into the feud already" I told her

"Flight 583 to Tampa then to St Louis is now boarding"

"Thats us lets go" Krista stated and we stood up and boared the plane

It didn't take me long to fall asleep on the plane I was wiped out and needed to rest and I couldn't wait to be wrapped up in Randy's arms. The next thing I knew we were getting ready to land in St Louis and I couldn't wait to see my man.

After getting our luggage I was happy to be in Randy's arms he was waiting there at the baggage claim and pulled me into a huge hug and just held me

"Baby I am so glad you are here how are you feeling?" Randy asked

"Happy to be with you. I have missed you and I love you" I told him and he pressed a kiss to my forehead

"I love you too sweetie" Randy told me "I will go and get the car meet you three back here"

As Randy went to get his car we walked out of the airport and waited for Randy to pull up I could hear John and Krista talking but didn't pay that close attention as I was happy to be with Randy and in his arms.

After getting to the house Randy showed the guest room that was down from the master to John and Krista then pulled me into his room and wrapped me up tight in his arms.

"What time is your shoot in the morning?" Randy asked

"At 9am honey is what time I have to be there. So can we please just crash out and you hold me for the night?" I asked

"You never have to ask me to hold you sweetie. Is Krista goin to the shoot with you?" Randy asked

"She is." I told Randy and we climbed into bed and Randy pulled me to his chest and brushed a kiss across my forehead and we both fell asleep wrapped up in each others arms.

The next morning came to quick for me and I didn't want to wake up I was content in Randy's arms. I got up and climbed into the shower and got cleaned up and pulled my yoga pants on and a tank along with a pullover and that was it as I was getting pampered for this shoot and then kissed Randy who was starting to wake up some and he handed me the keys to his truck and kissed me back and told me to call him when I thought we would be done and we would meet up for supper.

I walked down stairs and Krista was waiting on me and smiling I knew right away she was happy to be with John and all that fun stuff. The rest of the day went great and I had fun with this photo shoot and found a dress that I loved but the thing was I was no where near ready to be married or get engaged. That night we all crashed out early I was happy again to be in Randy's arms and fell asleep quickly in his arms.


	9. Chapter 9

Krista's POV

The next morning I woke up and tried to move, but something was holding me down. I looked around and realized that John was still in bed with me and had his arm wrapped around me. I couldn't help but think that maybe John wasn't so bad after all.

Once we were both up and dressed, John headed to his room and I started packing to head back home. I knew that Matt would be knocking on my door soon and I really didn't want him seeing the mess John and I had made the night before with the sheets and blankets. Just as I finished straightening up, there was a knock at my door.

"Hey Matt." I stated as I let him in.

"You about ready to go?" Matt asked.

"Yup. Everything is packed and ready to go." I answered.

"Good. I'll meet you downstairs with the car." Matt responded as he took my luggage with him.

As I headed downstairs to check out, my phone chimed. It was John. He thanked me for a great night and hoped that he would see me next week in Santa Fe. I told him that I would be there and that we needed to keep the act going so that Matt doesn't suspect anything. He text me with him agreeing just as Matt pulled up.

The flight home was quicker than I remembered it being. Maybe that's because I slept most of the way home. Once we got back to the house, I jumped in the shower and changed clothes for the second time that day. While I was in the shower, John text me again he made it back to Tampa ok. I let him know that I was home as well and getting ready for dinner.

"Enjoy your shower?" Matt asked as I came downstairs.

"Of course." I answered.

"Who was texting you?" Matt asked.

"A friend of mine from work. Speaking of which I need to eat and head to the hospital." I answered.

"Are you working tonight? We just got home." Matt asked.

"Yeah. I only get two days off and that was the last two. I'll be home in the morning." I answered as I grabed some food from the fridge and headed out the door.

All through my shift that night, I couldn't help but think about John. Everything I did to take my mind off of him wasn't working. I even called one of my patients John and his name was Roger. I don't exactly know why I can't stop thinking about him. But I'd better not slip up and call Matt John.

I got home around 6am and Matt was still sleeping of course. I headed to my room and crashed for the next few hours. I hated working spilt shifts, but it was the only way to do it with my WWE schedule. Matt came in my room at around 2 to wake me up. I had to be back at work at 4. I showered and ate a late lunch before heading back to the hospital.

My next shift was a little better. It went by quicker and John even text me. When I told him I was working, he got a little confused. John thought that I only worked for the WWE and used my nursing skills there. I explained to him that I am a nurse for the community hospital in Cameron as well.

When I got home that night it was nearly 1 am and Jeff was over at the house with Beth. I loved my sister-in-law, but didn't agree with Jeff on anything. It think it might have something to do with the fact that we are too much alike. Beth came over and gave me a hug. She was starting to show a little as she was now 10 weeks pregnant with my future niece or nephew.

"How was work?" Beth asked.

"Busy as usual." I answered.

"You must be exhausted after working the last 24 hours back to back." Beth stated.

"I am. I'm actually thinking of turning in my resignation from being head nurse and cutting my hours back majorly." I responded.

"Might be a good idea." Beth agreed with me.

Jeff and I barely said hi to each other. I asked him where Kinley was, and Matt told me that she was at home sleeping off another migraine. I felt bad for my sister and I wished that there was something that I could do to help her. I headed upstairs and sent Kinley a text message.

**How are you feeling? SH**

Horrible. You? KH

**Ok. Tired. Worked a split shift. SH**

Ahh. I saw your segment on SD. KH

**Oh yeah that. I hated it. SH**

I think you liked it. I saw the look in your eyes. KH

**I did not. SH**

Denial… Come on, John is a really nice guy. KH

**Yet ever so arrogant. SH**

He's just playing around. KH

**Sure. I just hope next week goes smoother. How's Randy? SH**

I'm sure it will. He's good. Still married, but what can I do. KH

**True. Just stick it out. SH**

I know. So about that kiss with John, I want the truth. KH

**What about it? It was scripted. SH**

Right. Come on, I know something else was behind that kiss. I won't tell anyone. KH

**Fine. Later that night, John escorted me back to the hotel and we kissed again, that time there was more to it. We are going to pretend that I still hate him, but Kin, he really is amazing. SH**

Ha! I knew something was there. From Randy has told me in the past, John will treat his girl like a princess. Just please don't break his heart. KH

**Great. I won't. I think my bed is calling my name. Love ya sis. SH**

Ok. Love ya too. Night. KH

**Night. SH**

I plugged my phone in and crashed. I thought about my first night with John and couldn't help but smile. As long as my brothers didn't find out, I was going to enjoy every minute alone with John. I fell asleep thinking of John and at 9am my phone chimmed with a text from the man himself.

**Hey gorgeous. How are you? JC**

Hey yourself. Good. Just waking up. You? SH

**Doing ok. Missing you. JC**

Fun. I miss you too. Look, I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry for the way I had been treating you. I know now that you are a really great guy and I hope that we can continue to have our secret fun. SH

**Thank you. I would like that. JC**

That's good. Well, I need to get in the shower and head to the hospital again. See you on Sunday. SH

**Ok. See you Sunday. Have a good day at work. JC**

I jumped in the shower and was on my way to work. Today was the day I was going to turn in my two weeks notice. I just couldn't keep up with the demands of two full time jobs. As soon as I walked into my supervisors office she knew why I was there. I told her why I needed to leave and she completely understood. She told me that instead of working the next two weeks, I should cash in all my vacation and sick leave and she would issue my final check tomorrow. I took her offer and headed home.

The next morning, I didn't want to get out of bed, but I didn't have a choice. As I was getting out of the shower, I received a text from Kinley.

Krista do you want to head to St Louis with me for my photo shoot KRH

That sounds like a good idea sis what time do we leave? SH

It wasn't long before I got a phone call from Kinley with the flight info and stuff. I had to wonder if John would be tagging along as well since he and Randy are like best friends.

"So Kinley what hotel are we in?" I asked.

"No hotel Ortz house." Kinley told me. "Do you want to have supper with Beth and I?"

"Sure what time?" I asked.

"Around 5 I think since our flight leaves at 8 we may not. I need to talk to her about that. I am going to her doctor's appointment with them." Kinley told me before we hung up.

I heard from Kinley one more time before we met up with Beth for lunch instead of dinner. I wasn't looking forwards to flying but what can ya do. Lunch went pretty well and I was just thankful that Jeff wasn't there. I really didn't need a lecture from him right now. Beth drove us to the airport and I was very thankful that the flight to St. Louis was going to be a short one. The only thing I noticed was how quiet Kinley was.

"You okay Kinley? You are pretty quiet." I asked.

"Sorry just thinking about Randy and us. He left Sam for me Krista." Kinley told me with a smile.

"That's great Kinley! Now the two of you can be together, honey. I am so happy for you sweetie." I told her.

"Yep I love him sis. He is my soulmate." Kinley told me.

"I know you do. I think that I am falling in love with John." I stated.

"Sweetness...I hope that the two of you get drafted to Raw I need you there I miss you." Kinley told me.

"I hope we get drafted to Raw as well. Do you think that Jeff will stay on the red team or go to the blue team?" I asked.

"Who knows? Randy and I both know we are safe from the draft as is Edge since we are deep into the feud already." Kinley told me.

_ "Flight 583 to Tampa then to St Louis is now boarding." _

"Thats us lets go." I stated and we stood up and boared the plane.

It didn't take me or Kinley long to fall asleep on the plane. I hated flying and I wanted to be somewhat well rested before being in John's arms. I woke up as we landed in Tampa. There was an empty seat next to me as Kinley took the window seat and when John boarded the plane, he found us and sat down in the middle seat.

The next morning I woke up with a smile as I was still wrapped up in John's arms. I didn't want to get up, but I had to. Today was Kinley's photo shoot. I wish that John could go with us, but he and Randy had something planned for the day.

The photo shoot was fun and I even saw a dress that I really liked. But I wasn't anywhere near ready to get married. Not that I didn't want to, I just wasn't ready to. When we got back to the house, we ordered Pizza and watched TV. John was acting a little funny and it didn't hit me until he took his shirt off.

"John, what happened to your back?" I asked.

"We played paintball with Cody and Ted." John answered.

"Lay down on your stomach on the bed." I stated.

"Ok." John responded as he did as I asked.

"You love getting hurt don't you?" I asked.

"No. Cody was a madman and went off on me." John answered.

"Ok. I'll have to have a talk with him." I responded.

"Speaking of talking, I wanted to ask you about us. Where are we going with this and are we ever going to tell your brother?" John asked.

"I want to be with you and I really don't care what Matt thinks, but I think it would be best to wait until after the draft before we say anything." I answered as I climbed off his back.

John sat up next to me and pulled me close to him. He pressed his lips against mine and as we kissed, things quickly heated up and I decided to dominate him. John gently caressed my skin as I rode him. John felt amazing as usual inside of me and once we both came, we curled up and fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

John's POV

The next morning felt Krista start to wake up and I wrapped my arm around her. Once we were both up and dressed, I headed to my room as I needed to pack for the trip back to Tampa. I wanted nothing more than for Krista to come with me, but I knew she couldn't.

As I packed, I text Krista. I thanked her for a great night and hoped that I would see her next week in Santa Fe. She told me that she would be there and that we needed to keep the act going so that Matt doesn't suspect anything. I text her back telling her that I agreed.

Once I had a good nights sleep in my own bed, I sent Krista a text. She was at work and I was a little confused. I thought that she only worked for the WWE and used her nursing skills there. She explained to me that she is a nurse for the community hospital in Cameron as well.

Later that night as I sat in bed watching ESPN, I couldn't help but think about Krista and her cute smile. I must have fallen asleep thinking about her cause I dreamed about her. When I woke up the next morning at 9am I sent her a text.

**Hey gorgeous. How are you? JC**

Hey yourself. Good. Just waking up. You? SH

**Doing ok. Missing you. JC**

Fun. I miss you too. Look, I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry for the way I had been treating you. I know now that you are a really great guy and I hope that we can continue to have our secret fun. SH

**Thank you. I would like that. JC**

That's good. Well, I need to get in the shower and head to the hospital again. See you tomorrow. SH

**Ok. See you tomorrow. Have a good day at work. JC**

The next day I caught a flight to St. Louis to spend time with not only my best friend, but also with Krista. When I boarded the plane I found Krista and Kinley and there was an open seat between them and I took the seat. Krista smiled at me and I smiled back. Krista rested her head on my shoulder and fell asleep.

Once we were at Randy's house, Krista and I crashed in the guest room while Kinley and Randy retired to his master bedroom. The next day the girls headed to Kinley's photo shoot and all I wanted to do was stay in bed with Krista in my arms. But since the girls were gone, Randy and I headed out to play paintball with Cody and Ted as it was their idea.

Once we were all at the paintball field, we put on our gear and selected our colored paint balls. As we were waiting for our turn on the field, Randy decided to break the silence.

"So what's going on with you and Krista?" Randy asked.

"What do you mean? You know everything." I answered.

"I meant, are you two offical or what?" Randy asked.

"I guess so. We haven't said anything about it. We are trying to keep it very low key due to her brother Matt." I answered. "But I can tell you this, I am falling in love with her."

"I hear ya on that. We have to keep things quiet as well due to Jeff. I just don't get what their issue with me is." Randy responded.

"What is it with you two and the Hardy sisters? Krista and Jeff hate each other and Kinley and Matt hate each other, but yet you both are dating them. How are you going to keep this quiet for much longer?" Cody asked.

"We have our ways." Randy answered with a grin.

"I don't know how you two do it, but keep up the great secrets." Ted stated.

After an hour of playing, our time was up and I was hurting. I couldn't wait to get a shower and hold Krista in my arms. I thought more about what Randy asked and I knew that Krista and I needed to talk about our 'relationship' and what we both wanted.

It was late by the time the girls got back and we just ordered pizza and watched TV. While we were getting ready for bed, I took off my shirt and Krista noticed the minor welts on my back.

"John, what happened to your back?" Krista asked.

"We played paintball with Cody and Ted." I answered.

"Lay down on your stomach on the bed." Krista stated.

"Ok." I responded as I did as she asked.

"You love getting hurt don't you?" Krista asked.

"No. Cody was a madman and went off on me." I answered.

"Ok. I'll have to have a talk with him." Krista responded.

"Speaking of talking, I wanted to ask you about us. Where are we going with this and are we ever going to tell your brother?" I asked.

"I want to be with you and I really don't care what Matt thinks, but I think it would be best to wait until after the draft before we say anything." Krista answered as she climbed off my back.

I sat up next to her and pulled her close to me. I pressed my lips against hers and as we kissed, things quickly heated up and Krista decided to dominate me. I gently caressed her skin as she rode me. She felt so amazing, but I could tell that some thing was different. I pushed the thought to the back of my mind and focused on Krista. Once we both came, we curled up and fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Matt's POV

The next morning I woke as the sun started to shine in my room. I knew that Krista and I had a flight home that afternoon and she had to be at the hospital that night for the first of three back to back shifts. I still don't understand why she does that, but it's her decision. I got dressed and headed over to Krista's room.

"Hey Matt." Krista stated as she let me in.

"You about ready to go?" I asked.

"Yup. Everything is packed and ready to go." Krista answered.

"Good. I'll meet you downstairs with the car." I responded as I took her luggage with me.

As I headed downstairs to check out, I ran into John checking out as well. Once I was checked out I headed to the parking garage and got the car. When I pulled up in front, Krista was texting away on her phone. I just had to wonder why she was smiling.

The flight home was uneventful and quiet. Once we got back to the house, Krista jumped in the shower. While she was in the shower, I heard her phone go off with another text message.

"Enjoy your shower?" I asked as she came downstairs.

"Of course." Krista answered.

"Who was texting you?" I asked.

"A friend of mine from work. Speaking of which I need to eat and head to the hospital." Krista answered.

"Are you working tonight? We just got home." I asked.

"Yeah. I only get two days off and that was the last two. I'll be home in the morning." Krista answered as she grabed some food from the fridge and headed out the door.

Over the next few days I hardly saw Krista and I was getting worried about her. I invited Jeff and Beth over and told them about her working so much. I hoped that Beth would talk to her when she came home that night. It was nearly 1am when Krista finally walked through the door and she looked exhausted. Beth walked into the kitchen and I could hear them talking.

"How was work?" Beth asked.

"Busy as usual." Krista answered.

"You must be exhausted after working the last 24 hours back to back." Beth stated.

"I am. I'm actually thinking of turning in my resignation from being head nurse and cutting my hours back majorly." Krista responded.

"Might be a good idea." Beth agreed with her.

Jeff and Krista barely said hi to each other. Krista did ask him where Kinley was, and I told her that she was at home sleeping off another migraine. Krista said goodnight and headed upstairs. I'm sure she was going to text Kinley.

After Beth and Jeff left, I plugged my phone in and crashed. Krista was already gone when I got up later that day. I knew that she was back at the hospital and hopefully turning in her resignation. What I wasn't expecting was Krista to come home in regular clothes and a smile on her face. She told me that she put in her two weeks and instead of working the next two weeks they were cashing in her vacation and sick leave.

That Friday, Beth drove the girls to the airport as they were heading to St. Louis for Kinley's photo shoot. I was happy that Krista was going with her to keep her out of trouble. Even though I had a feeling that something was going on behind our backs.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 of Finding Raw Love

Randy's POV

I was happy to be home and when I got home it was nice and quiet I knew Kinley made it home okay as she had sent me a text letting me know and that she was also going to crash out as she had a massive migraine. I wish I was there to comfort her.

I started a load of laundry and went down to my home office to see what emails I needed to respond to and while waiting for my computer to load John called to see what I was up to and I told him not much

"How come I don't believe that. Sam is at home and you two normally wont leave the bedroom for the first two days your home" John stated

"Well I am home alone. As for Sam we aren't married anymore well almost we go to court next month" I told John I still hadn't filled him in

"What happened? I know about you and Kinley did she find out?" John asked

"Nope I came home after Kinley's wreck she was in bed with someone else in the guest room...at least she was smart enough not to be in my bed. We had been having problems for weeks okay for a few years now" I told John

"I'm sorry man is there anything I can do?" John asked

"Thanks but not much but letting me vent some thats all" I told him "Hang on Kinley is texting me"

Hey baby how would you feel if I drove this trip and not flying? and bring Krista with me if we can get John there? KRH

I love that idea honey. john is actally on the phone with me now let me ask hang on RKO

To what and how tight? KRH

Anything you want baby. She is completely out John says he is in and will fly in tonight why don't the two of you fly in baby RKO

Let me text Krista and see if she is willing you never know with her KRH

KK sweetie love you see ya when you get in btw your mine when you get here RKO

Oh really now that I wouldn't mind Let me text Krista KRH

hey honey still waiting to hear back from my sister will let you know love you again and see ya soon KRH

Thats fine sweetie...love you too and I would rather the two of you fly in with John honey so your not on the road for that long RKO

Just heard from Krista we will fly out at 8pm honey and go through Tampa and what time is John flying in KRH

He just told me his flight leaves at 9 hon and yes your flight is picking him up and you get in around 11 my time honey RKO

Sweet see ya tonight I need to pack love ya see ya tonight KRH

You know it baby RKO.

I made sure the house was clean and that clean sheets were on the bed in the room that John always stays in and then finally headed to the store and got food and then back home as I was unloading I got to thinking about my relationship with Kinley and how much in love with her I am. I finished putting up the food and headed towards my bedroom to put the new sheets on the bed I had gone out and bought new ones that were silk much like her skin. After that headed to the garage and got into my hummer and headed towards the airport I couldn't wait to hold my girl in my arms and see John and Krista I knew from talking with him that they were secretly seeing each other.

I was so happy to see my girl at the airport and pulled her into my arms and held her for a few

"Baby I am so glad you are here how are you feeling?" I asked

"Happy to be with you. I have missed you and I love you" Kinley told me and I pressed a kiss to her forehead

"I love you too sweetie" I told Kinley "I will go and get the car meet you three back here"

I grabbed Kinley's bags and took them out with me to the hummer

After getting to the house I showed the guest room that was down from the master to John and Krista then pulled Kinley into my room and wrapped me up tight in his arms.

"What time is your shoot in the morning?" I asked

"At 9am honey is what time I have to be there. So can we please just crash out and you hold me for the night?" Kinley asked

"You never have to ask me to hold you sweetie. Is Krista going to the shoot with you?" I asked

"She is." Kinley told me and we climbed into bed and I pulled her to my chest and brushed a kiss across her forehead and we both fell asleep wrapped up in each others arms.

I heard the alarm going off and didn't want to get up but did anyways. I have to say I slept good for once with my girl in my arms. I watched as Kinley pulled her clothes on and she walked over to me and gently kissed me on the lips. Her lips against mine felt like clouds I was so in love. The two of us walked down the stairs together and I didn't realize that Ted and Cody had flown in as well and they both had a key to the house and were always welcome here anytime day or night. I have to say it didn't take them long to talk John and I who the both of us were wanting to sleep into going to play paintball…

As we headed towards the playing field and getting suited up for the game and choosing our colors and teams it was John and I against Cody and Ted…I have to say Ted is lethal with paintballs. I had been up against him a few times before and he was good…

"So what's going on with you and Krista?" I asked.

"What do you mean? You know everything." John answered.

"I meant, are you two offical or what?" I asked.

"I guess so. We haven't said anything about it. We are trying to keep it very low key due to her brother Matt." John answered. "But I can tell you this, I am falling in love with her."

"I hear ya on that. We have to keep things quiet as well due to Jeff. I just don't get what their issue with me is." I responded.

"What is it with you two and the Hardy sisters? Krista and Jeff hate each other and Kinley and Matt hate each other, but yet you both are dating them. How are you going to keep this quiet for much longer?" Cody asked.

"We have our ways." I answered with a grin.

"I don't know how you two do it, but keep up the great secrets." Ted stated

"You leave that up to the pro's man" I told Ted and he laughed at me. As the hour passed I have to say I was able to get some good shots off but I was more than ready to head back to the house and get cleaned up and crash till the girls got home and then in Kinley's arms.

As we headed to bed that night I pulled my shirt off I whinced a little in pain as Ted had gotten me good in the shoulder and I could hear Kinley laugh when she saw the welts.

"I take it Teddy got ya good?" Kinley asked

"Yes, the man is good, I keep forgetting this Cena and I were on the same team" I told Kinley and I just smiled when she pulled me in close and claimed my lips in a soft kiss.

"I love you baby take me make love to me" Kinley stated and slipped my tank off and threw it at him

"Come here baby" I stated and pulled her to me and started to play with her breast and smiled as I kissed her left one and kissed the tattoo that she had there with my initials RKO…yes she let me brand me when we first started seeing each other as on our one year of being together I spent money on her and she was getting implants and I paid for them.

As the two of us made love for the first time in almost a week I was happy to be inside of her as Kinley rode me till I flipped us and as we continued to make love for hours on end till we were spent in each others arms and finally exploded in our releases and slept in each others arms.

I didn't want to wake up at all. I was surprised when coming too that Kinley was still in bed wrapped up in my arms. I watched her sleep for a bit before getting up and going downstairs to my home office to check my emails as it was a travel day for us as we were headed to Santa Fe New Mexico for the draft. I was hoping that John and Krista would get drafted to Raw. I knew that we as in Kinley, Adam, and I were safe as the we were pretty deep into the feud already. I knew as of tomorrow I was up against Matt not something I wanted but hey oh well right.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 of Finding Raw Love

Kinley's POV

The day had gone well I had fun at the photo shoot and found a dress that I could see myself wearing at my own wedding. But then again I am nowhere near that point in my life. As the day went on I got a text from Randy stating that he and John were being dragged by Cody and Ted to play paintball and I was shocked as I thought he was going to relax for the day and try to catch up on some sleep. But knowing John he was as well. But Ted and Cody flew in last night and stayed in the other guest room's at Randy's and talked them into to playing.

My photo shoot was finally over around 5pm and we thought pizza would be a good idea and Randy ordered two large pizza's and I didn't each much as I wasn't feeling good and chalked it up to another migraine coming on.

As we headed to bed that night I laughed at Randy when he took his shirt off and I could see some of the welt marks on his back and chest.

"I take it Teddy got ya good?" I asked

"Yes, the man is good, I keep forgetting this Cena and I were on the same team" Randy told me and I just smiled when he pulled me in close and claimed my lips in a soft kiss.

"I love you baby take me make love to me" I stated and slipped my tank off and threw it at him

"Come here baby" Randy stated and pulled me to him and started to play with my breast and smiled as he kissed my left one and kissed the tattoo that I had there with his initials RKO…yes I let him brand me when we first started seeing each other as on our one year of being together he spent money for me and I was getting implants and he paid for them.

As the two of us made love for the first time in almost a week I was happy to have Randy inside of me as I rode him till he flipped me and as we continued to make love for hours on end till we were spent in each others arms and finally exploded in our releases and slept in each others arms.

I was able to sleep in the next day even though it was also Sunday and having to travel is what was going to suck to no end. It was also the draft for the WWE I was hoping that Krista and John would at least get drafted to the Red team I needed my sister more than Jeff. I hate to say that but I can talk to her about anything and everything…with Jeff can't have those girly convos also would be dealing with Matt on this next trip not looking forward to that.

The guys were down working out in Randy's home gym and Krista and I were in the master bedroom talking and packing well she was helping me pack.

"Krista thanks so much for coming with me" I told her

"Not a problem I am glad I can. I got to spend time with John without Matt or Jeff around for once" Krista told me and smiled

"I know what you mean. Everyone knows Randy and I are best friends but hardly anyone knows of us" I told Krista

"I know what you mean sis…having to hide John and I not fun I want to be open about it. But I also don't know how he feels" Krista was telling me and I nodded my head in agreement. Randy and I haven't really talked much about it. I know he wants to wait till after he goes to court next month.

We kept talking as I packed then I went to get into the shower as we were leaving in 6 hours for Santa Fe for the draft. As I stepped into the shower I let the hot water work the tension out of my shoulders till I felt some strong hands on them and starting to rub the tension out.

"That feels good baby" I told Randy

"I bet honey you are pretty tight." Randy told me and placed a kiss to my neck "Question are you rooming with me when we get to Santa Fe?"

"Yes I am hon unless you want to dodge Matt or Jeff" I told him as I turned to lay my head against his chest

"I don't want to dodge anyone. I know it will be hard to be around them hon but just smile and be nice. Also do you want to let people know about us soon honey?" Randy asked

"I would love to honey. I want to let everyone know but do you think we should wait till next month after your court date?" I asked him

"That's true honey I didn't think about that. Your right we should wait. There are only a few people who know" Randy told me "You ready to get dressed and head out?"

"No I don't want to move" I told him and he turned off the water and wrapped a towel around him then my body and pressed a kiss to my forehead "will you help me with my brace honey I need to wear it while traveling"

"Sure honey" Randy stated as I laid down on the bed still wrapped up in my towel and Randy slowly kissed his way up my leg and kissed my center before dipping his tongue into taste me and I moaned at the contact and he danced his tongue over my lips and clit as he slowly made his way up my body to kiss me as he slid into my body as we kiss and rock our way into a very blissful release.

We finally got dressed and made our way downstairs where we were met with a very impatient Cody and Ted along with Nathan who was taking us to the airport oops. John and Krista were right behind us and I could tell from the smile on my sisters face that she was happy.

I had plans to crash out against Randy's shoulder on our flight but my plans were shortly changed as I saw a few of the Red Team members on our flight as well. Not many knew of our relationship and we wanted to keep it for another month. I looked at Randy as we boarded and he pulled me down next to him and told me not to worry about it as everyone knew we were best friends and had probably met up in St Louis with John and Krista and he was right let everything think what they wanted.

As the plane landed in Santa Fe I didn't want to move but as we got off the plane and headed towards baggage claim we were met but a lot of the stars and I knew sooner or later I would be seeing Matt and Jeff but so didn't want to see them just yet maybe after checking into the hotel or tomorrow at Raw.

After getting the rental cars and heading towards the hotel and finally getting checked in Randy and I made our way to our room for the next few days and I crashed on our bed and smiled at Randy who laid down next to me and smiled at me and placed a kiss to my forehead .

"Honey I am going to take a walk" I told Randy after we made out for a few

"Okay do you want me to come with?" Randy asked

"No hon. I will be okay I promise to come back soon needing to think and all." I told him while standing up

"Okay baby if you need me call me I love you" Randy told me

"I love you too Randy and I will if I need ya" I answered

As I headed down to the lobby I ran into a few of the Diva's and all they were happy to see me as I had been off for the house shows and all. After reaching the lobby and heading towards the doors to the street I noticed a headfull of color and smiled at the fact that Jeff was checking in along with Matt and I just kept walking not wanting to deal with either of them

"Kinley Hardy wait your ass up" Matt stated rather loudly

"What Matthew?" I asked as I stopped

"What no hug?" he asked

"Why every time I try to give you one you do seem to dodge them" I told him shortly

"Sorry babygirl" Matt told me and I allowed him to pull me into a hug

"Babygirl? Since when am I your baby girl Matt?" I asked

"You have always been that Kin. Whats wrong?" Matt asked

"Nothing I promise nothing is wrong just got in and checking in so sorry if I'm short I hate having to wear my brace again" I told him

"Well you were in a wreck deal with the pain for a bit. You did push yourself really hard to walking without crutches" Matt told me

"Okay is this hate on Kinley Renee Hardy day or what?" I asked and pulled my smokes out and the look on Matt's face was almost priceless

"What the fuck you do think your doing?" Matt asked while taking my smokes well tried to take them

"Smoking it relieves my stress from family" I told him

"I don't think so. Kinley think of your health" Matt told me

"Now you see why I don't live with you why I have been staying with Jeff I don't get this from him only you. Damn it Matthew or should I say God right now its my life I am 31 I am happy leave me alone about it. You don't pull this shit with Jeff do you?" I asked

"You should know better than this Kinley I tried my hardest to make sure you and Krista knew better than to start. I promised myself I would never let you start. Does dad know?" Matt asked with anger in his voice

"Yes Dad has seen me smoke plenty of times now if your done bitching me out I need to crash out before another massive migraine comes on" I told him

"I'm not done with this yet. Kinley why?" Matt asked

"Hmm stress…keeps me sane when around you" I told him

"Not funny Kinley" Matt stated

I saw Randy and John come into the lobby and Krista was with them so not what I needed. I sent Randy a help me look.

"Kinley we need to go over our storyline for tomorrow hon" Randy stated "Oh hi Matt"

"Orton stay away from Kinley" Matt stated with more anger in his voice

"Matt we are in a storyline together deal with it. I hope to God you stay on the fucking Blue team" I told him

"Kinley" Jeff stated

"What its not secret Matt and I don't get along I am still wondering why on that why is that Matt care to tell me this time" I asked

"You know why or ask Orton" Matt told me

"Matt I don't need to ask him. Unlilke you he has been completely honest with me so out with it tell me the truth now Matt or I will beat it out of you" I told him

"I hate the fact that he was there when you were in your wreck he is married for crying out loud" Matt stated quietly

"Try checking the info before you but you head into my life again" I stated and walked away only to have Jeff and Randy come after me

"Not now Jeff not right now let her be" Krista stated and I could feel a hand on my shoulder and it started to rub and try to comfort me as I was in tears.

"Lets get you back up to the room hon" Krista stated and I just nodded my head tears still streaming down my face

Once we were all back in our room I collapsed into Randy's arms that were waiting for me

"I'm sorry baby I'm sorry he pushed you" Randy told me

"You have nothing to be sorry for you didn't do anything. I know it was him why you didn't stay around much after my wreck it was him. I hate him somedays" I told Randy who was now rubbing his hand up and down my back

"Yes hon he is one of the reasons why I didn't stay much but I had to go home as well to see Sam at that time and she was begging me to come home" Randy told me

"I knew that honey you told me before you left that night and I understood but I hate Matt for what he did" I told Randy

Randy held me and we decided to order room service and I didn't want to go out now after the fight with Matt. I knew it would be worse if Matt got drafted to Raw my only hope was to talk to Vince and tell him how I felt surely he would understand. As I fell asleep that night I was in Randy's arms

The next morning was the day of the draft I had called Vince after getting up and taking another walk and asked him if Matt was able to stay on the Blue team and since I am one of his favorites he told me that was fine and that Jeff was moving to the Blue team Krista and John were coming to the Red team that made my day. I headed back up to the room well I tried only to be stopped by brother dearest again this time it was Jeff.

"Kinley whats eating at you honey?" Jeff asked

"Nothing Jeffy nothing. I hate Matt for what he did. I know why Randy was there but I am not ready to tell you by a long shot just give me time okay" I told him

"I can give you time but when you want to talk come find me honey" Jeff told me and pulled me in for a hug and I hugged him back with everything I had in me and more. "I love you Kinley and by the way it's a girl"

"I have a niece on the way I was so right about this" I told Jeff and hugged him again "Is Beth here by chance or did she not travel?"

"She is here we are having breakfast in an hour I had to smoke. Why don't you and Randy along with John and Krista join us and Yes before you ask Matt will be there."Jeff told me

"As long as he doesn't talk to me or Randy I am okay with it I love you too" I told my brother and took off for my room to wake up my sleeping boyfriend.

That afternoon we headed over to the arena and I laughed when I saw John and Krista going over their lines Randy and I needed to do the same and we headed towards wardrobe to get my outfit for the night and then to Randy's dressing room. I had asked Krista if she would do my hair she always does such an awesome job each times she does it and she said she would so I sent Jodi a text telling her not to worry about me tonight

"Randy since your up against Matt tonight I'm not walking out with you honey I want to but I don't want to enrage Matt to hurt you" I told him

"I understand that baby, but tonight its kinda personal. I am upset but I know I am to win with and RKO and then we get draft pick" Randy told me and pulled me into his arms and held me. We headed into catering to watch the matches and all.

Since Randy's match was up first I stayed back with John and Krista while the match went on I was pleased when Randy won the match and since he won Raw got the draft pick and John and Krista were now on The Red Team. It wasn't long till SmackDown finally got their draft pick and Jeff and someone else was drafted to SmackDown.

As the night ended we headed back to the hotel and crashed out it was our last show for two weeks as Randy, John, Krista and I are headed to Hawaii for a two week vacation.


	14. Chapter 14

Krista's POV

That Sunday came quickly and we were getting ready to head to Santa Fe. The guys were down working out in Randy's home gym and Kinley and I were in the master bedroom talking and packing well I was helping her pack.

"Krista thanks so much for coming with me." Kinley told me.

"Not a problem I am glad I can. I got to spend time with John without Matt or Jeff around for once." I told her and smiled.

"I know what you mean. Everyone knows Randy and I are best friends but hardly anyone knows of us." She told me

"I know what you mean sis…having to hide John and I not fun I want to be open about it. But I also don't know how he feels." I told her and she nodded her head in agreement.

"Randy and I haven't really talked much about it. I know he wants to wait till after he goes to court next month." Kinley responded.

Once the guys were ready to go, we headed downstairs were an impatient Cody and Ted were waiting as well as Randy's brother Nathan. Nathan was driving all of us to the airport. The flight was uneventful and I was thankful that no one said anything about me sitting next to John.

After arriving at the hotel, I sent Matt a text letting him know which room I was in and to text me when he got into Santa Fe. I got in the shower in my room while John showered in his room. I knew that Matt would want to see me, but I just wanted to go to bed and have John's arms around me. As I was waiting for John, my phone chimmed.

**Dinner? MH**

Not hungry. More tired than anything. SH

**Ok. I'm heading into the city for dinner. MH**

Ok. Have fun. SH

John arrived at my room shortly after I set my phone down. Randy was with him, but Kinley wasn't. I figured that she needed some time alone. The three of us headed down to the lobby and as we exited the elevator, we could hear Kinley and Matt arguing in the lobby and Jeff was there as well.

"Try checking the info before you but you head into my life again." Kinley stated and walked away only to have Jeff and Randy go after her.

"Not now Jeff. Not right now. Let her be." I stated. "Lets get you back up to the room hon."

Kinley just nodded her head and the four of us headed back to the elevator. Once we were all back in their room Kinley collapsed into Randy's arms that were waiting for her.

"I'm sorry baby. I'm sorry he pushed you." Randy told her.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, you didn't do anything. I know it was him why you didn't stay around much after my wreck it was him. I hate him somedays." Kinley stated as Randy rubbed her back.

"Yes hon he is one of the reasons why I didn't stay much but I had to go home as well to see Sam at that time and she was begging me to come home." Randy told her.

"I knew that honey you told me before you left that night and I understood but I hate Matt for what he did." Kinley told Randy.

Randy held her and John and I took that as cue to leave. After having to deal with both my brothers like that, I didn't want to leave the hotel. John and I headed back to my room and I laid down on the bed. As I lay there, John ordered room service for the both of us and as he hung up, my phone chimmed again.

**Why do you always have to defend her? MH**

She's my sister and that's what we do. We stick up for each other. SH

**Fine. What's with you and Cena? MH**

We were working on our script for the show. SH

**Right. I think that that something is going on between you and Cena and between Kinley and Orton. I will find out what's going on even if you don't tell me. MH**

There is nothing going on. Now because of your fight with Kinley, she is upset and I my stomach is hurting. So I am going to bed. Good night Matthew. SH

**Fine. MH**

It's not that I like lying to my brother, but I really only wanted to see John and hear his voice. I was just thankful that Matt was on a different floor than I was this time. Room service finally arrived and I was able to eat some of what John ordered for me. I hadn't bothered to lock the door after getting the food so I was able to lock the door just before John pulled me into his arms and passionately kissed me. Of course that kiss lead to much more.

John and I quickly shed what clothing we had on. John pulled me closer to him and gently caressed my breasts before kissing and sucking on them. My heart was racing and his touches made me melt like butter. John gently laid me on the bed and kissed me all over before entering my center.

"Please don't stop." I moaned.

"I won't." John stated.

"You feel so good inside me." I moaned.

"And you feel good around me." John responded.

John and I continued to make love throughout the night only stopping long enough to eat or drink something. I couldn't believe how amazing sex with John really was until that night. John and I finally collapsed and fell asleep somewhere around 4am wrapped up in each other's arms.

The next morning, John and I got up and showered before heading downstairs. As we were getting in the elevator, Randy and Kinley joined us and we headed down to the lobby. Kinley told me that she ran into Jeff and that we were all invited to join them for breakfast and that they were having a baby girl.

John, Randy, Kinley and I entered the hotel restaurant and joined Jeff, Beth and Matt at the table. Matt made a face when John sat next to me and put his arm on the back of my chair. But at that point I really didn't care. I just wanted to get today over with and go home for a few weeks. I had been more tired lately and was starting not to feel good.

Once everyone was at the arena, Matt was in his dressing room and I was roaming the halls hoping to find John. I hated the pre show wait. Since I didn't actually wrestle, I didn't have major things to do before the show. As I walked the halls, I finally found John near the gorilla position alone.

"Hey sexy." John stated when he saw me.

"Hey yourself. What are you doing over here?" I asked.

"Getting myself mentally ready for my match. What are you doing over here?" John answered.

"I was bored and didn't want to sit in Matt's dressing room. Plus I wanted to see you before the show." I responded.

"Well then, meet me at my dressing room in 10 minutes." John stated with a grin.

"I'll be there." I responded.

As I turned around I saw Matt standing there watching me and he had this look of confusion on his face. I knew that I needed to come up with a quick story that he would buy.

"Hey Matty." I stated.

"Hey. What were you doing with John over there? I thought you loathed him." Matt asked.

"I do loath him and I was telling him that I didn't want him screwing up our scene tonight." I answered.

"Ok. Whatever works for you. I'm heading to a meeting with Teddy before the show. Text me if you need me." Matt responded before walking away.

I quickly headed towards John's dressing room and knocked on the door. John opened the door and I quickly went inside. I was just thankful that their doors had locks on them. John pulled me into his arms and kissed me.

"I missed those lips on mine." John stated.

"I missed yours as well." I responded.

Since I had been wearing a skirt, John only had to remove my panties to gain access to my center. John made sure that he made our little quickie worth it. Once we were cleaned up, we rehearsed our scene and headed towards catering where it was going to be filmed.

The scene was short and simple, wishing John good luck for the draft and hoping that we got to stay on the same brand. After the show started, we all sat close to the monitors waiting to hear who was being drafted first. The first match was Randy and Matt. I hoped that Randy would win just because of what Matt pulled yesterday. The match didn't last long and Randy won.

"The first draft pick goes to RAW." The announcer stated. "John Cena and Krista Hardy are heading to RAW."

I breathed a sigh of relief. Now I would be on the same team as my sister and Randy. And just to make it even sweeter, John was going to be there as well. The second match was Kane against Jeff. I really didn't care who won this match, but Kane won the Smackdown roster's first picks.

"The second draft pick goes to Smackdown." The announcer stated. "Jeff Hardy and Santino Marella are heading to Smackdown."

As the rest of the show went on, Kinley and Randy were both safe on RAW and I was happy about that. I was also happy that once we got back on tour, we wouldn't be traveling with Matt and Jeff as that meant that John and I could room together and not worry about them finding out.


	15. Chapter 15

John's POV

That Sunday came quickly and we were getting ready to head to Santa Fe. We were down working out in Randy's home gym and Krista and Kinley were in the master bedroom talking and packing.

Once everyone was ready to go, we headed downstairs were an impatient Cody and Ted were waiting as well as Randy's brother Nathan. Nathan was driving all of us to the airport. The flight was uneventful and I was thankful that no one said anything about me sitting next to Krista.

After arriving at the hotel, Krista sent Matt a text letting him know which room she was in. I headed to my room and got in the shower while Krista showered in her room. I knew that Matt would want to see her, but I just wanted to be with her and hold her in my arms. As I left my room to head to Krista's, I ran into Matt who was heading back downstairs.

"Hey how's it going?" Matt asked.

"Good. You?" I answered.

"Good. Heading to the city for a nice dinner." Matt responded.

"Sounds like a great time." I stated.

"Yeah. Going downstairs?" Matt asked.

"Not just yet. I forgot something in my room. I'll see you tomorrow at the arena." I answered as I headed back to my room.

As soon as I knew Matt was gone, I headed towards the elevator again. This time Randy was already in the elevator, but no Kinley. I figured that she needed some time alone. We headed to Krista's room and the three of us headed down to the lobby and as we exited the elevator, we could hear Kinley and Matt arguing in the lobby and Jeff was there as well.

"Try checking the info before you but you head into my life again." Kinley stated and walked away only to have Jeff and Randy go after her.

"Not now Jeff. Not right now. Let her be." Krista stated. "Let's get you back up to the room hon."

Kinley just nodded her head and the four of us headed back to the elevator. Once we were all back in their room Kinley collapsed into Randy's arms that were waiting for her.

"I'm sorry baby. I'm sorry he pushed you." Randy told her.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, you didn't do anything. I know it was him why you didn't stay around much after my wreck it was him. I hate him some days." Kinley stated as Randy rubbed her back.

"Yes hon he is one of the reasons why I didn't stay much but I had to go home as well to see Sam at that time and she was begging me to come home." Randy told her.

"I knew that honey you told me before you left that night and I understood but I hate Matt for what he did." Kinley told Randy.

Randy held her and Krista and I took that as cue to leave. After having to deal with both their brothers like that, I didn't want to leave the hotel. Krista and I headed back to her room and she laid down on the bed. As she laid there, I ordered room service for the both of us and as I hung up, her phone chimed again. I assumed it was Matt as her facial expression was that of anger.

I was just thankful that Matt was on a different floor than she was this time. Room service finally arrived and Krista ate some of what I ordered for her. I hadn't bothered to lock the door after getting the food so Krista was able to lock the door just before I pulled her into my arms and passionately kissed her. Of course that kiss lead to much more.

Krista and I quickly shed what clothing we had on. I pulled her closer to me and gently caressed her breasts before kissing and sucking on them. My heart was racing and I could feel hers race as well. Her skin felt so good against mine. I gently laid her on the bed and kissed her all over before entering her center.

"Please don't stop." She moaned.

"I won't." I stated.

"You feel so good inside me." Krista moaned.

"And you feel good around me." I responded.

Krista and I continued to make love throughout the night only stopping long enough to eat or drink something. I couldn't believe how amazing sex with Krista really was until that night. Krista and I finally collapsed and fell asleep somewhere around 4am wrapped up in each other's arms.

The next morning, Krista and I got up and showered before heading downstairs. As we were getting in the elevator, Randy and Kinley joined us and we headed down to the lobby. Kinley told us that she ran into Jeff and that we were all invited to join them for breakfast and that they were having a baby girl.

Krista, Randy, Kinley and I entered the hotel restaurant and joined Jeff, Beth and Matt at the table. Matt made a face when I sat next to Krista and put my arm on the back of her chair. But at that point I really didn't care. I just wanted to get today over with and go home for a few weeks.

Once everyone was at the arena, Matt was in his dressing room and I was near the gorilla position alone getting prepared for that night. It wasn't until I turned around that I noticed Krista standing there.

"Hey sexy." I stated when I saw her.

"Hey yourself. What are you doing over here?" Krista asked.

"Getting myself mentally ready for my match. What are you doing over here?" I answered.

"I was bored and didn't want to sit in Matt's dressing room. Plus I wanted to see you before the show." Krista responded.

"Well then, meet me at my dressing room in 10 minutes." I stated with a grin.

"I'll be there." She responded.

I headed to my dressing room and waited as patiently as possible for the 10 minutes to pass. I glanced at the clock and 10 minutes had already passed. I started to worry that she wasn't coming, but then there was a knock on my door. I quickly opened the door and pulled her into my arms and kissed her.

"I missed those lips on mine." I stated.

"I missed yours as well." She responded.

Since Krista had been wearing a skirt, I only had to remove her panties to gain access to her center. I made sure that our little quickie worth it. Once we were cleaned up, we rehearsed our scene and headed towards catering where it was going to be filmed. Just watching Krista move, talk, smile, made me want her even more.

The scene was short and simple, wishing me good luck for the draft and hoping that we got to stay on the same brand. After the show started, we all sat close to the monitors waiting to hear who was being drafted first. The first match was Randy and Matt. I hoped that Randy would win just because of what Matt pulled yesterday. The match didn't last long and Randy won.

"The first draft pick goes to RAW." The announcer stated. "John Cena and Krista Hardy are heading to RAW."

I breathed a sigh of relief. Now I would be on the same team as my best friend, Krista and Kinley. And just to make it even sweeter, Krista was going to be there as well. The second match was Kane against Jeff. I really didn't care who won this match, but Kane won the Smackdown roster's first picks.

"The second draft pick goes to Smackdown." The announcer stated. "Jeff Hardy and Santino Marella are heading to Smackdown."

As the rest of the show went on, Kinley and Randy were both safe on RAW and I was happy about that. I was also happy that once we got back on tour, we wouldn't be traveling with Matt and Jeff as that meant that Krista and I could room together and not worry about them finding out.


	16. Chapter 16

Krista's POV

Now that we were all on vacation time, Kinley, Randy, John and I headed to Hawaii for some much needed relaxation. Kinley and I also wanted time way from Matt and Jeff as well as alone time with our men. Once we arrived at our hotel in the middle of paradise, I collapsed on the bed and John soon joined me.

"You feel any better?" John asked.

"Not really. Maybe the gift shop will have something I can take. I will be right back." I answered as I pulled out my phone and sent Kinley a text message.

**Meet me in the gift shop ASAP. SH**

Ok. Are you ok? KH

**Not feeling good. Just meet me there. SH**

Ok. On my way. KH

I stood outside the gift shop and waited for Kinley as patiently as possible. I was really worried about why I was feeling so out of it. Kinley finally emerged from the elevator and walked over to me.

"Ok. What's going on?" Kinley asked.

"I haven't been feeling good for a few days now and I just can't shake it off." I answered.

"Ok. Try taking Tylenol multi symptom and see if that helps." Kinley responded as she handed me a bottle.

"Thanks." I stated.

"Anytime, but I need to get back to Randy. We'll meet up for dinner at 7 ok?" Kinley asked.

"Sounds good." I responded.

I walked up to the register and noticed the boxes of pregnancy tests. I decided to grab one just in case as well as a bottle of water. After paying for everything, I drank the water and stuck the pregnancy test in my purse. By the time I got back to the room, I had to use the bathroom. I took the pregnancy test out and took it. As I waited for the results, John knocked on the door.

"Baby, are you ok in there?" John asked.

"Yeah. I'll be out in a few." I answered.

"Ok. Just worried about you." John responded.

I glanced down at the pregnancy test and saw the results. I knew that I had to tell John as well as Kinley, Matt, Jeff and our dad. I also knew that it wasn't going to be easy. I was also scared that John might leave me when I tell him that I am pregnant with his baby. I stuck the test back in my purse and finally emerge from the bathroom.

"John I need to tell you something." I stated nervously.

"Is everything ok?" John asked.

"John, I'm…I'm pregnant." I answered.

"You're pregnant?" John asked. "When did you find out?"

"Yes. Just now in the bathroom. I bought a pregnancy test in the gift shop." I answered. "Please don't be mad at me."

"Honey, I'm not mad at all. In fact I'm thrilled." John responded.

"You are?" I asked as I looked into his blue eyes.

"Yes. I've always wanted to have kids and I am happy that I am having a baby with you. I love you and I will love this baby." John answered as he pulled me into a hug.

"I love you too." I responded.

"Marry me?" John asked me.

"What?" I asked.

"I want you to be my wife. I want to be there every step of the way through the pregnancy and the birth. Will you please marry me?" John proposed again.

"Yes." I answered with tears in my eyes.

John wrapped his arms around me and we kissed. We didn't have time to do anything further as we were meeting Kinley and Randy for dinner and I wanted to get checked out by a doctor. John and I headed down to the lobby and John pulled me into a jewelry store and told me to pick out a ring. He wanted to make it official.

After picking out a ring, John and I headed to the nearest medical center and I was able to get in right away. After being seen by the doctor and getting an ultrasound done, John and I found out that we were 10 weeks into the pregnancy. After the appointment we headed across the street to the restaurant. Randy and Kinley were already there waiting for us. After we ordered, John laced our fingers together under the table. Randy and Kinley exchanged looks as I couldn't stop smiling.

"Ok. What's going on? You are way too happy to be sick." Kinley asked.

"Go ahead and tell them." John stated.

"John and I found out that we are 10 weeks pregnant." I answered.

"OMG! Congratulations, sis! I am so happy for you!" Kinley exclaimed as she hugged me.

"And there's more." I stated.

"There is?" Randy asked as he hugged me.

"I asked Krista to marry me and she said yes." John answered.

"Congratulations to the both of you." Randy responded.

I showed Kinley my ring and we enjoyed our dinner. After we were done, Kinley and John were walking and talking about how John proposed, while Randy pulled me aside to talk to me.

"Randy, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Something's different about Kinley." Randy answered.

"How is she different?" I asked.

"When we make love she feels different." Randy answered.

"Oh. Have you talked to her about it?" I asked.

"No. I wanted to talk to you first. Do you know what it could be?" Randy asked knowing full well what was going on.

"I think that she might be pregnant, but I would ask John about a woman feeling different because we don't notice it. Only you guys do." I answered.

"Thanks, Krista." Randy responded as we caught up to John and Kinley.

Once we got back to our room, John and I got ready for bed. I decided that now might be a good time to ask him if he noticed that I felt different when we made love. It was also my way of getting something started.

"John, when we make love now that I'm pregnant, do I feel different down there?" I asked.

"Well, I haven't really noticed. But I could check and see if you do feel different." John answered as he climbed on the bed.

After making love to each other for most of the night, John and I finally climaxed at the same time and collapsed in each other's arms. I loved having John's arms wrapped around me and I wouldn't wait to have his baby.

"Oh babe, you do feel a little different. But I like it." John stated before we fell asleep.

As the next two weeks went by, Kinley found out that she was pregnant as well. Randy was simply estatic about having a baby with her. John wanted me to fly back to Tampa with him, but I told him that we needed to tell Matt before he finds out the hard way. Kinley and Randy also flew with us to back to Raleigh. I had sent Matt a text message letting him know that we needed to talk to him.

Dad was at the airport picking us up as Beth wasn't able to make it. Dad could tell that something was going on, but didn't question any of us. The drive back to Cameron was fairly quiet as we were all a little jet lagged. When we got to dad's house, Kinley and I followed him in while the guys loaded the luggage into the back of my car.

"Dad, there's something that I really need to tell you." I stated.

"Same here." Kinley added.

"What is it darlin'?" Dad asked.

"John and I have been dating for the last 3 months and last week I found out that I am 10 weeks pregnant with his baby." I answered honestly. "Please don't be mad."

"Darlin', I couldn't be mad at my baby girl. I am very happy for you and John. He is a great guy and comes from a wonderful family. I know that the two, uh three of you will be very happy." Dad responded as he hugged me. "Now Kinley, what did you have to tell me?"

"Randy and I have been seeing each other for the last few months and I too am pregnant with his baby. But before you say anything, I know that at the time we started seeing each other he was still married to Samantha. As of next month, he will be offically divorced from her." Kinley stated.

"I had a feeling. How far along are you?" Dad asked.

"19 weeks." Kinley answered.

"So I will be getting 3 grandbabies this year. Aren't I the luckiest person in the world?" Dad responded.

"Yes you are dad. Thank you for not being upset with us." I stated.

Dad gave us each a big hug before we piled into my car and headed to Matt's house. I was a little nervous and I think so was Kinley. I opened the door and Matt was in the livingroom watching old wrestling tapes. John, Kinley and Randy followed me into the livingroom. Matt watched John and Randy like hawks and had a confused look on his face as to why they were with us.

"Matt, there is something I need to tell you. I don't know how you're going to take it, but just remember that I am your baby sister." I stated.

"What is it? Are you in some kind of legal trouble?" Matt asked.

"No. It's nothing like that." I answered.

"Then what is it?" Matt asked concerned.

"You asked me what was going on with me and John. Well, after spending time together, I finally realized that John is a really great guy and we've been dating for the last 3 months." I answered.

"Well, it's about time you got over your hatred for the man. I told you he wasn't a bad guy. But why do I have the feeling that something else is going on?" Matt asked.

"Last week while we were in Hawaii, I found out that I am 10 weeks pregnant with John's baby." I answered.

"I'm going to be an uncle again?" Matt asked with a slight smile.

"Yes. But that's not all. John asked me to marry him and I said yes." I answered.

Matt didn't say anything else, but instead he pulled me into a huge hug. Now it was Kinley's turn to tell Matt about her pregnancy with Randy's baby. I looked over at Kinley and nodded my head.

"Matt, I have something to tell you as well." Kinley stated.

"Please don't tell me you're pregnant with his baby." Matt responded as he pointed at Randy.

"As a matter of fact I am 19 weeks pregnant with Randy's baby." Kinley stated.

"I knew it! You just can't keep your hands to yourself and to your wife. What is she going to say when she finds out?" Matt snapped.

"Now you listen here! Samantha and I will be divorced within 3 weeks. I filed for divorce long before Kinley got pregnant." Randy responded as Kinley began to cry.

"You are a hipacrit Matthew Moore Hardy! You can accept Krista's pregnancy and engagement with John, but you can't be happy and accepting of my pregnancy. I hate you." Kinley yelled before storming out of the house.

Randy followed her and after saying bye to Matt, John and I headed outside. Kinley and Randy were already sitting in the backseat of my car. John and I got in and we headed over to Jeff's house. I was more scared about telling Jeff of my pregnancy than I was telling Matt.

"Jeff, Kinley, Krista, John and Randy are here." Beth called into the house from the front porch.

"What's going on?" Jeff asked.

"Can we all sit down?" Kinley asked.

"Sure. Come on in." Beth answered as we all followed them into the house and sat in the livingroom. "What's on your minds?"

"I wanted to tell the both of you that Randy and I have been together for the last few months and as of last week we are 19 weeks pregnant." Kinley stated.

"That's great news. We can be pregnant together!" Beth exclaimed as she hugged Kinley and Randy.

"It's about time you make me an uncle." Jeff responded as he hugged Kinley.

"Krista, you look like you have something to tell us." Beth stated.

"I do. John and I have been seeing each other for the last few months as well and we are 10 weeks pregnant and engaged to be married." I answered.

"Congratulations, Krista!" Beth stated as she hugged me and John.

"Figures! You just can't stand it when other people have all the attention. You have to go and make yourself the center of attention for everything." Jeff stated.

"That is not true." I argued back.

"Yes it is. If it wasn't for you being born, the rest of us would have had mom's attention a lot more before she died." Jeff blurted out.

"Jeffrey!" Beth exclaimed.

"You know what. You, Matt and Kinley had mom around longer than I did. You spent more time with her and did more things with her. And how dare you say that I do things to put myself in the center of attention. You are nothing more than a cold-hearted person who likes to blame others when he's not happy." I yelled at him before walking out the front door.

John followed me as did Beth. John pulled me into his chest and held me as I cried. Why did my brother have to be such a jerk to me? Beth placed a hand on my back and I looked over at her.

"I just want you to know that Jeff's opinion is that of his own and not mine. I happy for the both of you. Why don't us girls meet up for lunch tomorrow and we can talk babies and such?" Beth suggested.

"Thank you, Beth. I would like that." I responded as I gave her another hug.

"Krista, we're ready to head to the hotel." Randy stated.

Once we were at the hotel, I crashed on John's bed while he took a shower. Randy and Kinley were just a few doors down in Randy's room. I was happy that dad and Beth were happy about both pregnancies. I just wish that Matt would cut Kinley some slack and that Jeff would open his eyes and realize that I don't do anything on purpose.


	17. Chapter 17

John's POV

Now that we were all on vacation time, Kinley, Randy, Krista and I headed to Hawaii for some much needed relaxation. Kinley and Krista also wanted time way from Matt and Jeff as well as alone time with us. Once we arrived at our hotel in the middle of paradise, Krista collapsed on the bed and I soon joined her.

"You feel any better?" I asked.

"Not really. Maybe the gift shop will have something I can take. I will be right back." Krista answered as she pulled out her phone.

I assumed that she texted Kinley to go with her. I knew that something was going on with Krista, but I just couldn't put my finger on it. While Krista was gone, I jumped in the shower and changed clothes. When I opened the bathroom door, Krista was back and waiting for the bathroom. Krista had been in there for nearly 10 minutes when I knocked on the door.

"Baby, are you ok in there?" I asked.

"Yeah. I'll be out in a few." Krista answered.

"Ok. Just worried about you." I responded.

Krista finally emerged from the bathroom and I could tell that she wanted to say something. She walked over to where I was sitting on the bed and sat next to me. I was a little more worried than before, but I knew that no matter what she told me, we would make it through it together.

"John I need to tell you something." Krista stated nervously.

"Is everything ok?" I asked.

"John, I'm…I'm pregnant." Krista answered.

"You're pregnant?" I asked. "When did you find out?"

"Yes. Just now in the bathroom. I bought a pregnancy test in the gift shop." Krista answered. "Please don't be mad at me."

"Honey, I'm not mad at all. In fact I'm thrilled." I responded.

"You are?" She asked as she looked into my eyes.

"Yes. I've always wanted to have kids and I am happy that I am having a baby with you. I love you and I will love this baby." I answered as I pulled her into a hug.

"I love you too." She responded.

"Marry me?" I asked her.

"What?" Krista asked.

"I want you to be my wife. I want to be there every step of the way through the pregnancy and the birth. Will you please marry me?" I proposed again.

"Yes." Krista answered with tears in her eyes.

I wrapped my arms around her and we kissed. We didn't have time to do anything further as we were meeting Kinley and Randy for dinner and Krista wanted to get checked out by a doctor. Krista and I headed down to the lobby and I pulled her into a jewelry store and told her to pick out a ring. I wanted to make it official.

After picking out a ring, Krista and I headed to the nearest medical center and she was able to get in right away. After being seen by the doctor and getting an ultrasound done, Krista and I found out that we were 10 weeks into the pregnancy. After the appointment we headed across the street to the restaurant. Randy and Kinley were already there waiting for us. After we ordered, I laced our fingers together under the table. Randy and Kinley exchanged looks as Krista couldn't stop smiling.

"Ok. What's going on? You are way too happy to be sick." Kinley asked.

"Go ahead and tell them." I stated.

"John and I found out that we are 10 weeks pregnant." Krista answered.

"OMG! Congratulations, sis! I am so happy for you!" Kinley exclaimed as she hugged me.

"And there's more." Krista stated.

"There is?" Randy asked as he hugged her.

"I asked Krista to marry me and she said yes." I answered.

"Congratulations to the both of you." Randy responded.

Krista showed Kinley her ring and we enjoyed our dinner. After we were done, Kinley and I were walking and talking about how I proposed, while Randy pulled Krista aside to talk to her.

"So how did you do it?" Kinley asked.

"I just came out and asked her after she told me that she was pregnant. I also told her that I loved her and the baby and that I would be there every step of the way." I answered just as Krista and Randy caught up to us.

Once we got back to our room, Krista and I got ready for bed. I could tell that something was on Krista's mind. She had been pretty quiet since we got back to our room.

"John, when we make love now that I'm pregnant, do I feel different down there?" Krista asked.

"Well, I haven't really noticed. But I could check and see if you do feel different." I answered as he climbed on the bed.

After making love to each other for most of the night, Krista and I finally climaxed at the same time and collapsed in each other's arms. I loved having Krista in my arms I couldn't wait to meet our son or daughter.

"Oh babe, you do feel a little different. But I like it." I stated before we fell asleep.

As the next two weeks went by, Kinley found out that she was pregnant as well. Randy was simply estatic about having a baby with her. I wanted Krista to fly back to Tampa with me, but she told me that we needed to tell Matt before he finds out the hard way. Kinley and Randy also flew with us to back to Raleigh. Krista had sent Matt a text message letting him know that we needed to talk to him.

Gilbert was at the airport picking us up as Beth wasn't able to make it. Gilbert could tell that something was going on, but didn't question any of us. The drive back to Cameron was fairly quiet as we were all a little jet lagged. When we got to his house, Kinley and Krista followed him in while Randy and I loaded the luggage into Krista's car. I assumed that they were telling their dad about the pregnancies. I was surprised that he didn't come after either of us with a shot gun.

We piled into Krista's car and headed to Matt's house. I was a little nervous and I think so was Krista. Krista opened the door and Matt was in the livingroom watching old wrestling tapes. Kinley and Randy followed us into the livingroom. Matt watched Randy and I like hawks and had a confused look on his face as to why we were with them.

"Matt, there is something I need to tell you. I don't know how you're going to take it, but just remember that I am your baby sister." Krista stated.

"What is it? Are you in some kind of legal trouble?" Matt asked.

"No. It's nothing like that." Krista answered.

"Then what is it?" Matt asked concerned.

"You asked me what was going on with me and John. Well, after spending time together, I finally realized that John is a really great guy and we've been dating for the last 3 months." Krista answered.

"Well, it's about time you got over your hatred for the man. I told you he wasn't a bad guy. But why do I have the feeling that something else is going on?" Matt asked.

"Last week while we were in Hawaii, I found out that I am 10 weeks pregnant with John's baby." Krista answered.

"I'm going to be an uncle again?" Matt asked with a slight smile.

"Yes. But that's not all. John asked me to marry him and I said yes." Krista answered.

Matt didn't say anything else, but instead he pulled me into a huge hug. Now it was Kinley's turn to tell Matt about her pregnancy with Randy's baby. Krista looked over at Kinley and nodded her head.

"Matt, I have something to tell you as well." Kinley stated.

"Please don't tell me you're pregnant with his baby." Matt responded as he pointed at Randy.

"As a matter of fact I am 19 weeks pregnant with Randy's baby." Kinley stated.

"I knew it! You just can't keep your hands to yourself and to your wife. What is she going to say when she finds out?" Matt snapped.

"Now you listen here! Samantha and I will be divorced within 3 weeks. I filed for divorce long before Kinley got pregnant." Randy responded as Kinley began to cry.

"You are a hipacrit Matthew Moore Hardy! You can accept Krista's pregnancy and engagement with John, but you can't be happy and accepting of my pregnancy. I hate you." Kinley yelled before storming out of the house.

Randy followed her and after saying bye to Matt, Krista and I headed outside. Kinley and Randy were already sitting in the backseat of the car. Krista and I got in and we headed over to Jeff's house. Krista was more scared about telling Jeff of our pregnancy than she was telling Matt.

"Jeff, Kinley, Krista, John and Randy are here." Beth called into the house from the front porch.

"What's going on?" Jeff asked.

"Can we all sit down?" Kinley asked.

"Sure. Come on in." Beth answered as we all followed them into the house and sat in the livingroom. "What's on your minds?"

"I wanted to tell the both of you that Randy and I have been together for the last few months and as of last week we are 19 weeks pregnant." Kinley stated.

"That's great news. We can be pregnant together!" Beth exclaimed as she hugged Kinley and Randy.

"It's about time you make me an uncle." Jeff responded as he hugged Kinley.

"Krista, you look like you have something to tell us." Beth stated.

"I do. John and I have been seeing each other for the last few months as well and we are 10 weeks pregnant and engaged to be married." Krista answered.

"Congratulations, Krista!" Beth stated as she hugged me and Krista.

"Figures! You just can't stand it when other people have all the attention. You have to go and make yourself the center of attention fro everything." Jeff stated.

"That is not true." Krista argued back.

"Yes it is. If it wasn't for you being born, the rest of us would have had mom's attention a lot more before she died." Jeff blurted out.

"Jeffrey!" Beth exclaimed.

"You know what. You, Matt and Kinley had mom around longer than I did. You spent more time with her and did more things with her. And how dare you say that I do things to put myself in the center of attention. You are nothing more than a cold-hearted person who likes to blame others when he's not happy." Krista yelled at him before walking out the front door.

I followed her as did Beth. I pulled her into my chest and held her as she cried. Why did he have to be such a jerk to her? Beth placed a hand on her back and Krista looked over at her.

"I just want you to know that Jeff's opinion is that of his own and not mine. I am happy for the both of you. Why don't we girls meet up for lunch tomorrow and we can talk babies and such?" Beth suggested.

"Thank you, Beth. I would like that." Krista responded as they hugged again.

"Krista, we're ready to head to the hotel." Randy stated.

Once we were at the hotel, Krista crashed on my bed while I took a shower. Randy and Kinley were just a few doors down in Randy's room. I was happy that her dad and Beth were happy about both pregnancies. When I got out of the shower, I joined Krista on the bed and wrapped an arm around her and fell asleep.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 of Finding Raw Love

Kinley's POV

Headed to Hawaii for two weeks of nothing but relaxation and time alone with Randy, John and Krista. I have to say I was happy that I was away from Jeff and Matt as they were driving me nuts. I hated the fact that Matt was the one who pissed me off to no end but I was going to put that behind me and relax for the next two weeks.

I hadn't been feeling all that great for the last two days and chalked it up to another migraine but I was more nauseated and just sick to my stomach and couldn't shake the feeling and all. After arriving in Hawaii I was pleased where we were staying and it was just beautiful and Randy and John knew what they were doing when they booked the place a few days ago.

I was getting ready to get into the shower while Randy was crashed out on the bed sleeping as we hadn't gotten much sleep here lately when my phone started to chime with a text from Krista.

Meet me in the gift shop ASAP. SH

Ok. Are you ok? KRH

Not feeling good. Just meet me there. SH

Ok. On my way. KRH

After getting dressed and shutting the water off I slipped my sandals on and kissed Randy on his forehead and walked out of the room and to the elevator and waited and once it finally reached my floor and I pressed the button and waited for it to take me to my sister…why can't they just beam us places…

"Ok. What's going on?" I asked.

"I haven't been feeling good for a few days now and I just can't shake it off." Krista answered.

"Ok. Try taking Tylenol multi symptom and see if that helps." I responded as I handed her a bottle.

"Thanks." Krista stated.

"Anytime, but I need to get back to Randy. We'll meet up for dinner at 7 ok?" I asked.

"Sounds good." I responded.

As I headed back up to the room that Randy and I were in I started to slowly put it all together and I actually headed back to the giftshop and noticed they had pregnancy test there and grabbed a bottle of water and paid for my things and headed to our room and surprised to see Randy awake

"Baby I was worried about you" Randy stated and pulled me into his arms and held me

"Sorry hon but Krista wanted to talk and all and I needed to find something in the giftshop and all. I also suggested dinner at 7pm honey" I told Randy

"That's fine hon I am going to go on a run real quick do you want to join me?" Randy asked

"Nope honey I am going to get cleaned up and all. I love you" I told Randy who pressed a kiss to my forehead

"I love you too see ya in a bit" Randy told me

After he left the room I headed to take the pregnancy test and sure enough two pink lines and the second one I bought was digital and it told me I was pregnant I had to hide this from Randy but for how long. I can't believe it I am carrying his baby and the tears started to slip down my face and I smiled and placed a hand on my stomach that held our unborn baby. I climbed into the shower after hiding the test and all and got cleaned up and by the time I stepped out of the shower I had a sexy boy right in front of me and he looked so hot from his run on the treadmills downstairs.

"I need to get in baby is that cool?" Randy asked

"No you have to stay sweaty for the rest of the night honey" I told him and he just playfully hit my butt and got in

"Kinley Hardy your dead no hot water…from now on I take my showers first." Randy yelled

I just shook my head at him and finished getting dressed and laughed at him when he was done five minutes later.

"Randy do you want kids some day?" I asked

"Yes only if you are their mom honey why all the baby questions?" Randy asked while pulling me to him

"Well with Beth being pregnant, it made me realize some day that I want kids too, but only if you are their daddy" I told Randy and I looked at the clock "Its time to go and we headed to the eating place to meet up with John and Krista. While we were at dinner we got the surprise of a lifetime from Krista and John

"Ok. What's going on? You are way too happy to be sick." I asked.

"Go ahead and tell them." John stated.

"John and I found out that we are 10 weeks pregnant."Krista answered.

"OMG! Congratulations, sis! I am so happy for you!" I exclaimed as she hugged her.

"And there's more." Krista stated.

"There is?" Randy asked as he hugged me.

"I asked Krista to marry me and she said yes." John answered.

"Congratulations to the both of you." Randy responded.

I hugged Krista and loved the ring. I pulled John to the side so I could talk to him. After we were done, John and I were walking and talking about how he proposed, while Randy pulled Krista aside to talk to her.

"So how did you do it?" Kinley asked.

"I just came out and asked her after she told me that she was pregnant. I also told her that I loved her and the baby and that I would be there every step of the way." I answered just as Krista and Randy caught up to us.

That night I knew I needed to tell Randy of the pregnancy and didn't know how he was going to react so after getting to our room we laid down on our bed and Randy pulled me to his chest and I finally took notice that I didn't fit as well up next to him as I had been and sighed

"Okay baby whats wrong?" Randy asked

"I have something to tell you sweetie, it may not be what we need right now but its going to happen sooner than later. I'm pregnant" I told Randy

"Pregnant are you sure honey?" Randy asked me as he rolled me to my back and propped up on one elbow to smile down at me

"Yes hon I took two test and both came back with me being pregnant.

But before telling anyone I want to see a doctor here on the island" I told Randy who pressed a kiss to my forehead.

That night as we slept I was content in Randy's arms and hoped that we can get into see a doctor tomorrow morning. I woke up the next morning still wrapped up in Randy's arms and finally had to wiggle my way out of his vice like grip and picked up the phone book and found the nearest medical centers number and called and asked if they had the number for a ob/gyn and I was connected right away and made an appointment for later that moring.

"Baby you need to get up I have a doctor's appointment in an hour honey" I told Randy who pulled me back into his arms and held me

"I love you Kinley do you know how far you might be honey?" Randy asked

"No baby all I know is that my jeans are starting to fit tighter and all" I told Randy who pressed a kiss to my forehead and we both got out of bed and got dressed and then headed out to the doctor's office.

Sure enough I am pregnant and 19 weeks at that. What am I going to tell dad, and now my brothers?

Later that afternoon the four were getting together for supper I had to tell Krista who was happy for me as was John. I was happy that my sister and I were pregnant at the same time. I knew that Randy was extremely happy about the baby and couldn't wait to hold our little one in his arms and neither could I.

The trip home wasn't going to be fun at all. I knew from talking with Krista that she had sent Matt a text stating that they needed to talk and I needed to tell him as well. After arriving at the airport I was shocked to see our dad as I was thinking it was Beth that was going to be picking us up.

As the trip into Cameron and to our dad's house was very quiet. Randy had his arm's around me and I knew it would be okay. As the guys unloaded dad's truck then loaded Krista's car that was parked there the two of us followed dad inside.

"Dad, there's something that I really need to tell you." Krista stated.

"Same here." I added.

"What is it darlin'?" Dad asked.

"John and I have been dating for the last 3 months and last week I found out that I am 10 weeks pregnant with his baby." Krista answered honestly. "Please don't be mad."

"Darlin', I couldn't be mad at my baby girl. I am very happy for you and John. He is a great guy and comes from a wonderful family. I know that the two, uh three of you will be very happy." Dad responded as he hugged me. "Now Kinley, what did you have to tell me?"

"Randy and I have been seeing each other for the last few months and I too am pregnant with his baby. But before you say anything, I know that at the time we started seeing each other he was still married to Samantha. As of next month, he will be offically divorced from her." I stated.

"I had a feeling. How far along are you?" Dad asked.

"19 weeks." I answered.

"So I will be getting 3 grandbabies this year. Aren't I the luckiest person in the world?" Dad responded.

"Yes you are dad. Thank you for not being upset with us." Krista stated.

Dad gave the two of us girls a huge hug, I could tell that he was excited about getting three grandbabies in one year. I didn't really pay attention to anything after that much as I was just happy that dad didn't go after either Randy or John for getting his girls pregnant I have expected him to take out of the house with a shot gun after both boys.

After this we all piled in the car and headed towards Matt's house. This is something I wasn't looking forward too. I knew how Matt felt towards Randy and I didn't really care. I have been in love with him for nearly 3 years and it wasn't going to change any time soon and never.

After pulling into Matt's house I was very nervous about telling him about Randy and I and also the baby on the way. I knew he needed to know but I wasn't looking forward to his reaction.

"Matt, there is something I need to tell you. I don't know how you're going to take it, but just remember that I am your baby sister." Krista stated.

"What is it? Are you in some kind of legal trouble?" Matt asked.

"No. It's nothing like that." Krista answered.

"Then what is it?" Matt asked concerned.

"You asked me what was going on with me and John. Well, after spending time together, I finally realized that John is a really great guy and we've been dating for the last 3 months." Krista answered.

"Well, it's about time you got over your hatred for the man. I told you he wasn't a bad guy. But why do I have the feeling that something else is going on?" Matt asked.

"Last week while we were in Hawaii, I found out that I am 10 weeks pregnant with John's baby." Krista answered.

"I'm going to be an uncle again?" Matt asked with a slight smile.

"Yes. But that's not all. John asked me to marry him and I said yes." Krista answered.

Matt didn't say anything else, but instead he pulled me into a huge hug. Now it was my turn to tell Matt about me being pregnant by Randy. Krista looked over at me and nodded her head.

"Matt, I have something to tell you as well." I stated.

"Please don't tell me you're pregnant with his baby." Matt responded as he pointed at Randy.

"As a matter of fact I am 19 weeks pregnant with Randy's baby." I stated.

"I knew it! You just can't keep your hands to yourself and to your wife. What is she going to say when she finds out?" Matt snapped.

"Now you listen here! Samantha and I will be divorced within 3 weeks. I filed for divorce long before Kinley got pregnant." Randy responded as I began to cry.

"You are a hipacrit Matthew Moore Hardy! You can accept Krista's pregnancy and engagement with John, but you can't be happy and accepting of my pregnancy. I hate you." I yelled before storming out of the house.

I knew Randy would follow me and he just pulled me to his chest and held me and rubbed his hands up and down my back.

"Now do you see the love hate relationship he and I have?" I asked Randy

"I'm sorry you have that baby its not healthy at all, I hope that with time he will come around and be there for you and our baby. I love you sweetie" Randy told me and kissed me quickly

"I love you too" I told him as we waited for John and Krista to join us and it wasn't long and we were now pulling up to Jeff's house, I was still pretty nervous to tell Jeff and Beth but not anywhere what I was when telling Matt.

"Jeff, Kinley, Krista, John and Randy are here." Beth called into the house from the front porch.

"What's going on?" Jeff asked.

"Can we all sit down?" I asked.

"Sure. Come on in." Beth answered as we all followed them into the house and sat in the livingroom.

"What's on your minds?"

"I wanted to tell the both of you that Randy and I have been together for the last few months and as of last week we are 19 weeks pregnant." I stated.

"That's great news. We can be pregnant together!" Beth exclaimed as she hugged Kinley and Randy.

"It's about time you make me an uncle." Jeff responded as he hugged Kinley.

"Krista, you look like you have something to tell us." Beth stated.

"I do. John and I have been seeing each other for the last few months as well and we are 10 weeks pregnant and engaged to be married." Krista answered.

"Congratulations, Krista!" Beth stated as she hugged me and John.

"Figures! You just can't stand it when other people have all the attention. You have to go and make yourself the center of attention for everything." Jeff stated.

"That is not true." Krista argued back.

"Yes it is. If it wasn't for you being born, the rest of us would have had mom's attention a lot more before she died." Jeff blurted out.

"Jeffrey!" Beth exclaimed.

"You know what. You, Matt and Kinley had mom around longer than I did. You spent more time with her and did more things with her. And how dare you say that I do things to put myself in the center of attention. You are nothing more than a cold-hearted person who likes to blame others when he's not happy." Krista yelled at him before walking out the front door.

I couldn't believe my brother would do something like that, although I wouldn't put it past him to say something like that.

"Jeff you know what you just said was wrong. I miss mom just as much as you do. But what you said was wrong and you know it why did you say that?" I asked

"She shouldn't have gotten herself into this mess she is way too young" Jeff stated "Wait Randy aren't you still married to Sam?"

"Nope well its final in three weeks, I filed months ago" Randy told him "I love Kinley to the ends of the earth and back, I am thrilled she and I are having a baby and I can't wait to hold our little one in my arms"

"You hurt her your dead you got it Randy" Jeff told him I about kicked him for that statement and just glared at Jeff

"Kin I worry about you and you know that, but I can tell that Randy here is the right one for you. I need to go and stay I am sorry to Krista, but I will let her cool down before that and talk to her tomorrow." Jeff stated "I will also talk to Mattie and see if he will come around"

"Thanks but we need to head out and get to the hotel" I told Jeff and stood up with Randy's help and we headed out I knew now of the plans to meet up with Beth tomorrow.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 of Finding Raw Love

Randy's Thoughts

I can't believe that we are now in Hawaii and taking in the beautiful island. After arriving the girls ran down to the gift shop and then when Kinley got back she was in the bathroom I noticed she was holding a bag but didn't pay any attention to it as I told her I was headed down to the hotel's gym and run on the treadmills and she didn't want to join and said she was getting in the shower. I thought as I was running that I was wanting a family with her and her only. Kinely is my life my world and I would go to the ends of the earth for her and all.

At supper I find out my best friend is having a baby with Krista and they are also getting married. After supper I was talking to Krista and asked her if she felt different during while having sex and she told me to talk to John. I made a mental note to talk to him later about it. As Kinely and I were getting ready for bed she told me that she was pregnant, I was so excited and happy, the next day it was confirmed that she was 19 weeks pregnant I couldn't wait to hold our little one in my arms.

After arrivng back in Cameron the girls are talking with their dad and telling him about the pregnancies and I expected him to run out of the house with a gun and shoot the both of us. Then we headed to Matt's well as expected he is pissed that Kinley and I are together and having a baby but happy for John and Krista. I didn't understand him but the story was the total oppsite of what happened at Matt's Jeff was happy for Kin and I but upset with Krista and John.

I am hoping that the guys come around and are there for their sisters they need their brothers more than anything. I still can't believe here soon that I am going to be a dad I can't wait to also ask the girl of my dreams the mother of my child to become Mrs Randal Orton. I just had to go shopping once we were back in St Louis to buy her ring and then propose.


	20. Chapter 20

Matt's POV

The last few days have been a blur to me. I've fought with my sisters, got drafted to Smackdown and now I am on vacation for the next few weeks. Jeff and Beth found out that they are having a little girl and I couldn't be happier for them.

As for Krista and Kinley, I know that something is going on and I will get to the bottom of this. Both girls were in Hawaii enjoying their much needed vacation time. I just had a feeling that John and Randy were with them. I don't mind John so much but there's something about Randy that just gets to me.

I received a text from Krista stating that when she got back home we needed to sit down and talk. I asked her what was going on and all she said is that it can wait until she was back in Cameron. I had a bad feeling about this news, but at the same time, it couldn't be that bad of news since it could wait until we were face to face.

Once Krista was back in Cameron, we sat down on the couch and she had a worried look on her face. I was really starting to get worried about her; after all she is my baby sister. Krista looked up at me.

"Matt, there is something I need to tell you. I don't know how you're going to take it, but just remember that I am your baby sister." Krista stated.

"What is it? Are you in some kind of legal trouble?" I asked.

"No. It's nothing like that." Krista answered.

"Then what is it?" I asked concerned.

Krista looked up at me again and took a deep breath. I knew that whatever she was about to say was going to impact us all. I just feared that the impact wouldn't be a good one.

"You asked me what was going on with me and John. Well, after spending time together, I finally realized that John is a really great guy and we've been dating for the last 3 months." Krista answered.

"Well, it's about time you got over your hatred for the man. I told you he wasn't a bad guy. But why do I have the feeling that something else is going on?" I asked.

"Last week while we were in Hawaii, I found out that I am 10 weeks pregnant with John's baby." Krista answered.

"I'm going to be an uncle again?" I asked with a slight smile.

"Yes. But that's not all. John asked me to marry him and I said yes." Krista answered.

I didn't say anything else, but instead I pulled her into a huge hug. Now it was Kinley's turn to tell me whatever it was that she felt she needed to tell me.

"Matt, I have something to tell you as well." Kinley stated.

"Please don't tell me you're pregnant with his baby." I responded as I pointed at Randy.

"As a matter of fact I am 19 weeks pregnant with Randy's baby." Kinley stated.

"I knew it! You just can't keep your hands to yourself and to your wife. What is she going to say when she finds out?" I snapped.

"Now you listen here! Samantha and I will be divorced within 3 weeks. I filed for divorce long before Kinley got pregnant." Randy responded as Kinley began to cry.

"You are a hipacrit Matthew Moore Hardy! You can accept Krista's pregnancy and engagement with John, but you can't be happy and accepting of my pregnancy. I hate you." Kinley yelled before storming out of the house.

Randy followed her and after saying bye to me, John and Krista headed outside as well. Once they had left I thought about everything I was just told. Both of my baby sisters were pregnant and at least one of them was getting married. I figured that they were headed over to Jeff's house, so I called Dad.

"Hey dad. How are you?" I asked.

"I'm doing just fine son, you?" Dad answered.

"I don't know. Krista told me that she and John are having a baby and getting married." I responded.

"I know. They told me earlier today." Dad stated.

"Kinley is pregnant too, but with Randy's baby." I told him.

"Matthew, I already know this." Dad responded.

"I'm happy for Krista, but…" I started to say.

"Stop right there. You should be happy for both of them, not just Krista. Kinley is your sister too. And if you don't start acting like the older brother you used to be to her, then you are going to lose out on your niece or nephew." Dad told me.

"I guess I have some thinking to do. Thanks Dad. I'll talk to you later." I responded before hanging up.

I walked through my house and stopped by the bookshelf that held all of our family pictures. I pulled out one of the albums from when we were kids and flipped through it. It was then that I realized that I had been a big jerk to Kinley and for no good reason. I put the album away and headed upstairs and got the hot tub started, but just before getting in, my phone beeped with a text.

**You awake by chance? JNH **

Yup you know about both girls? MMH

**I'm happy for both I guess you. JNH**

Happy for 1 and not happy with the other. MMH

**You know we have to end it all with them don't you. JNH**

I know but K with Orton why? MMH

**I don't know I know from the rumors on the red team that he left his wife for Kinley. JHN**

Come over. MMH

**Let me check and let Beth know see ya in a few. JHN**

I'm in the hot tub bring your suit. MMH

**KK see ya in a few Beth is out but knows. JNH**

I set my phone down and was about to get in the tub when the doorbell rang. I knew it wasn't Jeff as he had a key. I headed over to the front door and there was Shannon. He joined me in the Hot Tub as we waited for Jeff to arrive. Once he was there, the conversation quickly turned to our sisters.

"Hey man how's Gas Chamber?" Jeff asked Shannon

"Good man. I hear your sisters are preg and one is engaged" Shannon stated and Jeff just nodded his head in agreement.

"You okay Jeff? You look like you have been thinking?" I asked him.

"I could ask you the same thing man. And yes I have been thinking. I love Krista and all. Then again I want to know why Kinley is with Orton and all." Jeff answered.

"That's a question I have too. Shannon what do you think about all this?" I responded.

"Well I am happy for both girls. I know that Kinley has to be in love with Orton or she never would have started to date him. I know he filed for divorce a few months ago before K got pregnant but has been waiting for a while now just hadn't yet. He loves Kinley." Shannon stated then realized that he said too much.

"What do you mean by that Shannon?" I asked "And I take it you know more than we do."

"Spill it Shannon. I know you and the girls are very close you have done Kinley's tattoos and all. What all do you know?" Jeff asked.

"Fuck man why me? Ask Kinley but I know her way to well she won't tell. Here goes nothing and you can't be mad at me." Shannon started and both Jeff and I agreed not to be mad at him. " Okay you two want to know Kinley and Randy have been seeing each other for two years behind everyone's back. Kinley isn't the reason behind Randy's divorce, but he was here the night of her wreck. Matt after you asked him why he was here he left and got himself looked at in the ER he saved Kinley that night and you Matt took his head off. Everyone knows they are best friends. After he got 20 some odd stitches in his arm he spent the night in the hospital room with Kinley then headed home."

"He stayed?" Jeff asked. "I didn't even know that normally Kinley would have told me things."

"He stayed the night? He must truly care for Kinley. I took his head off. I didn't know that he and Sam were having problems" I stated

"They have been for almost their entire marriage" Shannon stated.

"I feel so bad now I need to talk to Kinley in the morning" I stated and picked up my phone to text Kinley and once I did I received one back from her. "We are having breakfast with them in the morning."

"The two of you should also know Randy will never hurt Kinley. He loves her with everything he has in him and more and would go to the ends of the earth for her and she would do the same. I know Krista well enough to know that she and John are majorly in love as well and he would never hurt her as well. Jeff Matt, the two of you need to rebuild your relationships with the girls now. Or I will be Uncle Shannon and the two of you will lose out on your nieces or nephews." Shannon stated "I hate to do this but I am out I need to see Julie and spend time with her. Let me know how it goes."

Once Shannon left, Jeff followed suit. I head upstairs to my room and lay down on the bed. I couldn't help but think about what needed to be said tomorrow at breakfast. I just hope that this will put us on the right path to making things better between us siblings.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 of Finding Raw Love

Jeff's POV

Beth and I were at home and I was taking the next few weeks off to help out with getting the crib put together and a few other things for the nursery as we only had 8 weeks till our daughter would be in our arms. We just got done with supper when I heard a car pull into our drive and I figured it was dad and headed up to take a shower and get ready for bed as I was getting up early to start painting the nursery when the door bell rang and to my surprise Beth called up and told me that John, Randy and the girls were there. I was confused to why the girls had Randy and John with them but would find out soon.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Can we all sit down?" Kinley asked.

\"Sure. Come on in." Beth answered as we all followed them into the house and sat in the livingroom. "What's on your minds?"

"I wanted to tell the both of you that Randy and I have been together for the last few months and as of last week we are 19 weeks pregnant." Kinley stated.

I couldn't believe my ears that Randy knocked up Kinley, I knew that he and Sam were still married but I could also tell from the look in his eyes that he completely loves my sister and I just smiled at them.

"That's great news. We can be pregnant together!" Beth exclaimed as she hugged Kinley and Randy.

"It's about time you make me an uncle." I responded as I hugged Kinley.

"Krista, you look like you have something to tell us." Beth stated.

"I do. John and I have been seeing each other for the last few months as well and we are 10 weeks pregnant and engaged to be married." Krista answered.

I just stared at my youngest sister who just told us that she was pregnant and that John asked her to marry him. At least he did one thing right. Ugh not what I needed right now with Kinley and Beth both being pregnant. How could she do this, she just had to be the center of everything and acted like there was nothing wrong with it

"Congratulations, Krista!" Beth stated as she hugged Krista and John.

"Figures! You just can't stand it when other people have all the attention. You have to go and make yourself the center of attention of everything." I stated.

"That is not true." Krista argued back.

"Yes it is. If it wasn't for you being born, the rest of us would have had mom's attention a lot more before she died." I blurted out.

"Jeffrey!" Beth exclaimed.

"You know what. You, Matt and Kinley had mom around longer than I did. You spent more time with her and did more things with her. And how dare you say that I do things to put myself in the center of attention. You are nothing more than a cold-hearted person who likes to blame others when he's not happy." Krista yelled at me before walking out the front door.

Beth followed John and Krista out the door Randy and Kinely were getting ready to stand up when Kinely told me that Randy and Sam would be divorced next month and Randy also stated that he filed for divorce long before Kinley found out she was pregnant. I was happy for them truly I was and hugged Kinley then shook Randy's hand as they walked out and sat back down on the couch. I couldn't believe that both my sisters were pregnant. What am I to do. I know that Krista didn't do this to be the center of attention she was never like that she always like being behind the sences and all. But to me it was like if it wasn't for her then mom would have paid more attention to the rest of us and I hung my head and knew that it wasn't her fault and I had to make it right but how to do that was the question on my mind. I heard the front door close and my wife was now standing in the room with me and Beth looks so beautiful being 7 months pregnant with our daugther.

"Jeffery Nero" Beth stated with her hands on her hips "What in the hell was that?"

"I don't know Beth, it just came out. I need to do some thinking forgive me please?" I asked and stood to pull my wife into my arms and held her as close as I could with our daughther being in the way

"Only if you realize that Krista isn't drawing attention to herself. She and John are happy and in love, they are having a baby. I suggest you think long and hard honey. Jeff we are going to be aunt and unlce to two babies soon" Beth told me and I knew she was right. Beth was always the voice of reason one of the many reasons I love her so much

"Your right sweetie. I will call her in the morning and take care it it." I told her and placed a kiss to her forehead

"Thats fine honey I am headed to bed. I love you Jeff" Beth told me and kissed my cheek

"I'll be up soon sweetie love you too" I told her and watched her head up to our bedroom.

I knew what needed to be done and picked up the phone hoping my dad wasn't sleeping yet.

"Hello" Dad answered

"Hey dad sorry to call so late but the girls just left" I told him

"Thats okay son. I just got off the phone with Matt" Dad stated "How is Beth?"

"Good she just headed up to bed. Dad have you talked to the girls yet?" I asked as I stepped outside so I could smoke

"If you are talking about both girls being pregnant then yes son. I take it you know and you and Krista had a fight?" Dad questioned

"I blamed Krista for taking all of mom's attention away from us and all."I told him "And also that she always has to be the center of everything"

"Jeff you know thats not true by any means. Your mom loved you all equally. God has plans for everyone" Dad stated

"I know that dad and I know that Krista doesn't need to be the center of attention I don't know why I said it. I was upset and yelled at her" I stated and hung my head

"Jeff, Krista loves you with her whole heart, the two of you have been fighting like cats and dogs for years just like Matt and Kinley. I suggest the two of you talk to the girls and get this problem behind you so you can be there for the girls and be there when the babies are born."Dad said he was right we needed to put this hatered that we had for each other behind us so we could be there for the girls. "Did Beth lock you out?"

"No. I told her I would talk to Krista in the morning and I plan on it. Do you know if they are staying at a hotel or Kinley's apartment?" I asked

"I think a hotel I am not sure son but I suggest that you call Matt and talk to him" Dad stated "Good to know and be nice to her Jeff"

"I will text to see if Matt is still up and all talk to you later dad love you" I stated

"love you too son" Dad stated and we hung up

**You awake by chance? JNH**

_**Yup you know about both girls? MMH**_

**I'm happy for both I guess you JNH**

_**Happy for 1 and not happy with the other MMH**_

**You know we have to end it all with them don't you JNH**

_**I know but K with Orton why? MMH**_

**I don't know I know from the rumors on the red team that he left his wife for Kinley JHN**

_**Come over MMH**_

**Let me check and let Beth know see ya in a few JHN**

_**I'm in the hottub bring your suit MMH **_

**KK see ya in a few Beth is out but knows JNH**

I found my trunk in the pile of clothes to be put up and pulled them on and grabbed a pair of shorts to pull on and headed over to Matt's house I knew that we needed to make it up to our sisters I just didn't know how and I knew with Matt we could make it up to them and hopefully be a part of their lives. As I pulled up to the house I could see that Shannon Moore's car was there as well and knew that he for some odd fucking reason he was always a voice of reason as crazy as he was but he was also very close to our sisters and us.

I cut the engine and got out and walked around the back of the house and both Matt and Shannon were in the hot tub waiting on me to join I was met by Lucas and reached down to pet him then pulled my shoes off and joined them

"Hey man hows Gas Chamber?" I asked Shannon

"Good man. I hear your sisters are preg and one is engaged" Shannon stated and I just nodded my head in agreement

"You okay Jeff you look like you have been thinking?" Matt asked me

"I could ask you the same thing man. And yes I have been thinking. I love Krista and all. Then again I want to know why Kinley is with Orton and all" I answered

"Thats a question I have too. Shannon what do you think about all this?" Matt stated

"Well I am happy for both girls. I know that Kinley has to be in love with Orton or she never would have started to date him. I know he filed for divorce a few months ago before K got pregnant but has been wanting go for a while now just hadn't yet. He loves Kinley" Shannon stated then realized that he said too much

"What do you mean by that Shannon?" Matt asked "And take it you know more than we do"

"Spill it Shannon. I know you and the girls are very close you have done Kinley's tattoo's and all what all do you know?" I asked

"Fuck man why me? Ask Kinley but I know her way to well she won tell. Here goes nothing and you can't be mad at me." Shannon started and both Matt and I agree not to be mad at Shannon " Okay you two want to know Kinley and Randy have been seeing each other for two years behind everyone's back. Kinley isn't the reason behind Randy's divorce, but he was here the night of her wreck. Matt after you asked him why he was here he left and got himself looked at in the ER he saved Kinley that night and you Matt took his head off. Everyone knows they are best friends. After he got 20 some odd stitches in his arm he spent the night in the hospital room with Kinley then headed home."

"He stayed?" I asked I didn't even know that normally Kinley would have told me things

"He stayed the night? He must truly care for Kinley. I took his head off. I didn't know that he and Sam were having problems" Matt stated

"They have been for almost their entire marriage" Shannon stated. I thought to myself how could Kinley keep this from me. We tell each other almost everything. I knew that Beth knew something and thought that the pairing on Raw with Kinley and Randy was perfect.

"I feel so bad now I need to talk to Kinley in the morning" Matt stated and picked up his phone to text Kinley and once he did he recieved one back from here " We are having breakfast with them in the morning"

"The two of you should also know Randy will never hurt Kinley. He loves her with everything he has in him and more and would go to the ends of the earth for her and she would do the same. I know Krista well enough to know that she and John are majorly in love as well and he would never hurt her as well. Jeff Matt, the two of you need to rebuild your relationships with the girls now. Or I will be Uncle Shannon and the two of you will lose out on your neice sor nephews" Shannon stated "I hate to do this but I am out I need to see Juile and spend time with her. Let me know how it goes."

As Shannon left it was now just Matt and I. I looked at the time it was nearing midnight and I knew that Matt wouldn't be going to bed anytime soon so we just sat there thinking of what to say to our sisters.

"Okay level with me man why do you and Kinley not get along?" I asked my brother

"I honestly don't know Jeff, it was from the wreck with Orton being there then it went down hill from there. I love her and I know she does love me or at least she used to" Matt answered "What is it with you and Krista?"

"I blame her for taking all of mom's attention and having to be the center of attention" I said and hung my head again

"Jeff thats not true. Mom loved us all equally and you know that man" Matt told me

"I know. So are we both going to say a huge ass sorry in the morning?" I asked

"Yup and thats all we can do and hope they forgive us" Matt told me

"Alright well I need to head home and get some sleep where are we going to eat?" I asked

"How about Miller's? and How about 9am?" Matt asked

"Sweet see ya then and I am bringing Beth and have dad meet us there as well" I stated and we hugged and I headed home.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 of Finding Raw Love

Kinley's POV

This had been a very interesting day to say the least. We as in Krista and I told our dad we were both pregnant he is excited beyond belief and very happy for us and can't wait to have three grand babies this year and then there are our brothers. I couldn't believe Matt who excepted Krista and John's pregnancy and engagement and then yelled at Randy and I for being pregnant. The we go to Jeff's and its the other way around. I knew Krista was hurt and she cried as John drove us back to the hotel for the night. We could have stayed at my apartment but since its a one bedroom and the couch doesn't easliy hold two people we checked into a hotel. I was wanting to crash out as was Randy but we knew we needed to tell his parents and he decided to call them and had them on speaker phone.

"Hello Orton residence" Elaine answered

"Hi mom sorry for calling so late but is dad still up?" Randy asked as he placed a hand on my stomach and smiled at me

"Its okay and yes he is just a minute" Elaine stated and we waited till Bob was on the phone as well

"Okay I am here hi Randy" Bob stated

"Hey dad, also so you know Kinley is here and we have you on speaker we have some news for you" Randy stated

"Well hello dear how are you?" Elaine asked

"Good Elaine doing okay" I answered and smiled at Randy who knew it was time

"Mom we have something you guys need to know that Kinley and I are 19 weeks pregnant you guys are getting your first grandchild soon" Randy said

"Kinley your 19 weeks pregnant?" Elaine questioned

"Yes I am Elaine" I said and leaned in to Randy who placed a kiss on my forehead

"Well congrats my dear we are so happy for you welcome to the family" Bob stated and you could hear Elaine start to cry with happiness

"When are you due sweetie?" Elaine asked

"We go back to the doctor next week to get our due date the doctor in Hawaii wasn't able to tell but said it was sometime in december" I said and smiled at Randy who started to massage my shoulders as I was holding the phone

"Well be sure to let us know when are the two of you coming back home do know yet?" Bob asked

"We are due home on Monday before Raw dad as its in St Louis on monday then on Tuesday we have the doctors appointment" Randy stated "We are having breakfast with her brothers in the morning"

I started to tear up not really wanting to deal with Matt or Jeff tomorrow and walked into the bathroom and heard Randy tell his parents we would talk to them tomorrow sometime and hang up

"Baby you okay?" Randy asked

"Yes just really worn out and needing to sleep as I am starting to get another migraine" I stated

"Why don't you come to bed honey and I will start to rub your back honey" Randy suggested and we did just that climbed in bed and instead of Randy rubbing my back I laid down on his chest and he wrapped his arms around me and we let sleep consume us.

The next morning I was starting to wake and felt a bit better and was happy that Randy was still in bed with me and had his arms wrapped around me and since I was facing the wall I rolled to face him and was greeted by a sweet tender kiss to my lips.

"Morning baby how are you feeling?" Randy asked as he pulled me to his chest

"Good for now. I got another text from Matt we are too meet him and Jeff at 9am at Millers I know he text Krista as well"I told Randy who brushed a kiss against my forehead "And since its 7am I think a hot shower for us would be a good thing"

"I agree completely baby. I love you Kinley, even though I don't have a ring here with me baby I want you and I to spend the rest of our lives with each other. I love you and our baby. Will you please spend the rest of your life with me?" Randy asked

"First of all, I love you too sweetie and second of all, I will marry you and spend the rest of my life with you and our baby" I told Randy who pulled me to him and kissed me passionately

"When we get home we can shop for the ring together baby" Randy stated and I kissed him back and we got up and got in the shower

After getting up and cleaning up I was looking for my yoga pants thats the only real type of pants that fit right now and smiled at Randy who just pulled on his breakaways and a tshirt and he through my tank at me and then handed me a shirt of his that he knew I loved.

As we were walking out of our room we met up with Krista and John and Krista and I were walking ahead of the boys and talking

"I have some news for you. Randy asked me to marry him this morning and we are going to go shopping for the ring when we get back to St Louis" I told Krista

"I'm so happy for you. How are you feeling?" Krista asked

"Good for now nervous to no end about meeting up with Matt and Jeff this morning. How are you feeling?" I asked

"Nervous as well. I finally got some sleep and in John's arms" Krista stated and smiled at me. "Do we want to drive or walk?"

"Rand babe do you want to walk or drive?" I asked

"How far is it?" Randy asked while grabbing my hand

"Not far at all more like a five minute walk" Krista stated

"Walk" Randy and John stated at the same time

Krista and I giggled at our men and we headed out and took the five minute walk to Millers. I could see Matt's Vette along with Dad's truck and then saw Beth's car and knew that she and Jeff would be in one car not two.

"Good morning daddy" I stated and gave him a hug while he shook Randy's hand "Good Morning Beth how are you feeling. Hi Jeff and Matt"

"Good morning Darlin how are you feeling?" Dad asked

"Morning sweetie. I'm okay just tired the baby is moving more and it didn't help your brother had his hand on my stomach all night long" Beth told me

"Ah I am okay just worn out" I stated "We are leaving for St Louis on Monday morning"

"I was hoping you would be here longer Kinley" Matt stated out of no where

Dad was talking with Krista and John when I sat down beside Matt who pulled me into a hug and held me for a long time. I could tell that the tears were flowing as his tears were making my shirt damp

"I have a doctor's appointment on Tuesday and all Matt. Whats wrong?" I asked as I finally sat down and Randy sat down next to me and started to rub his hand up and down my back as I was now turned to face Matt.

"Ah plus Raw is there on Monday. Kinley before we order. I want to say I am sorry for being such an ass to you and Randy. I love you and don't want our relationship to go down the drain because of me being that ass. Please forgive me" Matt asked

"Matt are you willing to accept the fact that I love Randy with all my heart and that we are getting married and having a baby together?" I asked

"Married you said nothing about that last night" Jeff stated

"Thats because I asked Kinley to marry me this morning. I know she has no ring but I want her to pick it out" Randy stated

"Well then congrats again young lady. Randy I expect you to protect her and my grand child. John I didn't get the chance to tell you congrats either last night. But I expect you to take care of my youngest and protect her and her baby as well. Do the two of you understand me?" Daddy asked and I just giggled along with Krista

"Yes sir we understand that" Randy and John both stated at the same time

"Kinley, yes I do accept all of it. Please forgive me. Randy will you forgive me as well?" Matt asked

"Matt I never had a problem with you at all. But yes I will forgive you as well." Randy stated

"I love you Kinley and I always have I am so sorry for being such an ass" Matt stated and pulled into a hug

"I love you too. And your right you have been an ass, as me yelling at you I am sorry as well" I stated

After Matt let go of me Randy pulled me to him and held me and placed a kiss to my forehead "I love you baby girl" Randy whipsered

"I love you too sexy" I stated and smiled at Jeff who turned to Krista to talk to her.

"Krista I am sorry for a few things and one of them is last night, what I said was totally uncalled for and the other is never being home when you needed me the most will you please forgive me for being such an ass. I am truly sorry." Jeff said

"Jeff I forgive you and I want you to know I am sorry for what I told you again last night" Stehanie stated "Jeff I love you but can you please be happy for John and I?"

"Yes sweetie I can. I love and I can't believe that both my sisters are having babies" Jeff stated then as he turned to John "John I am sorry for treating you like an ass as well"

"Jeff I had no problem with you either its cool" John stated and pulled Krista to him and held her

I was happy that Jeff and Matt had both said they were sorry and wanted to rebuild their relationships with us and I hope that nothing ruined that. I wasn't feeling good so we headed back to the hotel while I crashed out while Randy crawled in behind me.

It was a few days later we were finally in St Louis I was happy to be sleeping in a comfy bed and not a hotel. As we headed upstairs to the master bedroom I was hoping to get a quick shower but with Raw in a few hours a nap sounded much better.

"Randy I am going to lay down for a bit what time do we need to be at the arena?" I asked as I pulled the covers back on his bed

"Not till 6 baby you feel okay?" Randy questioned "if your not up to it we don't have to go. I am not on the card for tonight and I am sure Vince would let the two of us off tonight baby you just say the word and I will call him"

"I feel worn out baby and yes part of it is the pregnancy the other half is of me being drained" I stated and Randy pulled me to him and held me "Call and see what Vince would say baby"

"Okay honey" Randy stated and called Vince and it was about 15 minutes later when he closed his phone and smiled at me "We both have the night off baby" then he stripped from the waist down and climbed in bed behind me and held me as we both let sleep consume us.

I woke up a few hours later and it was somewhat still light out and Randy wasn't in bed with me and I used the bathroom and headed downstairs to find my boyfriend and saw that he was in his office probaby paying bills as he was staring at the computer screen.

"Hey baby how are you feeling?" Randy asked

"Better. You paying bills?" I asked

"Some yes…I need to tell or better yet show you something" Randy stated as he pulled me down to his lap and pulled up the email from Sam and I knew could see the tears slipping down my face and brought me to his chest and placed a hand on our unborn baby.

"She is trying to make you feel bad or what babe?" I asked

"Basically honey. How would you like to read what I am sending her?" Randy asked

"That's fine babe" I stated and he pulled up the draft and let me read it "Randy you mean you would do anything and everything for me and our baby?"

"You know it baby. I love you and can't wait for you to be Mrs Randal Orton and then for our baby to be born" he told me and kissed my neck. "Do you mind if I mention the baby?"

"Only if you want to honey, maybe it would be a surprise to her that I am pregnant when we got to court" I stated and Randy nodded his head in agreement "I love you Randal"

" I love you too sweetie" Randy told me. He pressed the send button and the email was sent to Sam and I knew it wouldn't be the last of the emails either. This would never be done.

"Baby do you mind if I check my email?" I asked

"No go ahead do you want me to clear out?" Randy asked

"Nope sexy thing your staying here with me and I wont take long" I stated and within moments I was logged into my email and I had a ton of messages a ton from Facebook, myspace and twitter and some personal.

"You are very popular" Randy stated

"I didn't know you sent me an email hon." I said and went to open it

I didn't honey. I have no reason too unless we are apart then we IM on mypsace hon" Randy told me as she opened the email it was from Sam

**Kinley-**

**I am writing you as I know you and Randy are close. I don't know if he has told you that he filed for divorce almost 3 months ago and I wanted to tell you. I want you to keep an eye on him for me please and make sure he doesn't hook up with some blonde bimbo and get her pregnant or worse hook up with his best friend and she ends up having his child. I know that you are very close so please make sure he is okay. I would have called you but I don't know your number and Randy wouldn't ever let his phone leave his body for anything and well I knew we had emailed back and forth some and I still had your address and emailed you. Please Kinley keep an eye on him.**

**Samantha Orton**

"Randy should I say anything back?" I asked

"Only if you want to honey." Randy told me

"Here goes nothing" I stated

_**Sam-**_

_**I had no clue to anything Randy and I haven't talked much since my wreck and all. I am sorry to hear that the two of you are getting a divorce. Yes I will keep an eye on Randy and make sure he finds a woman that will take care of him and matter of fact I will also make sure that he sleeps with his best friend and gets her pregnant.**_

_**Kinley Hardy**_

"You are mean sweetie" Randy stated while trying not to laugh at me as I now straddling him and as he leaned up to kiss me when he noticed I had a new email from Sam this should be interesting to no end "Um baby you have new mail from Sam"

"Okay hmm…lets see" I stated

Kinley-

I only wanted you to keep an eye on him not fuck him then get pregnant on purpose…Ugh I guess I have to take this matter into my own hands myself…So not what I need right now. Now please tell me the truth did you sleep with Randy and now your pregnant?

Sam

"Watch this honey" I stated and replied back to Sam

_**Sam**_

_**Well if you want to take matters into your own hands don't ask his bestie **__**to do it for you...**_ _**well its not like i have been sleeping with him for years now…hmm maybe you if you would have kept your hands to yourself you wouldn't be getting a divorce now would you?**_

_**Kinley**_

"Spiteful aren't we baby?" Randy asked

"Always" I stated and leaned back into his chest and he put his arms back around me when his cell rang and sure enough it was Sam "You are about to get me into trouble keep quiet and I will put it on speaker"

"Hello Samantha" Randy stated

"Where in the hell do you get off fucking your bestie and how long have you been and how far into the pregnancy is she?" Sam demanded and I just clamped my hands over my mouth and I was shaking so bad from laughing

"Sam I don't know what your talking about. Kinley is dating someone from Cameron and I am sitting here at the house with John who is in bed" Randy stated and pressed a kiss to my neck

"Randal you better not be lying to me. If I get there and Kinley is there and pregnant I will so help me" Sam said

"So help you with what?" Randy asked I could tell he was slightly amused by this

"I don't know but you stay put and Kinley get off my husband" Sam stated

Great Sam was now on her way over here to confront me as I was in a spiteful mood tonight and playful I couldn't wait to get Randy back in bed, although I was pretty drained as well

"You know Sam is pissed at what you sent baby" Randy told me and I just smiled

"So. She would have found the truth out anyways baby, I'm still shocked she didn't figure it out before now" I stated

"I know baby why don't you go and make yourself comfy in bed and I will join you after Sam leaves" Randy suggested

"Nope I want to see this, it should be good" I stated I wasn't scared of Sam, she was nothing compared to what I was next to her I knew she could be a bitch when she needed to be but hell she screwed up and I now had her man and having his baby

"Only you sweetie lets go sit outside since it nice out honey" Randy stated and held the door open and together we sit down on the porch swing and we both sit down I puts my head in his lap and as we start to slowly swing and that puts the two of us to sleep. I stayed asleep the best I could but it was kinda hard when Sam was yelling at Randy and being loud I hoped this didn't bother John and Krista as I knew she was worn out as they had gotten back from the taping a bit ago before Sam had gotten here

"What in the hell is this?" Sam questioned

"What?" Randy asked

"Look at who is in your lap sound asleep and also why is your hand on her stomach?" Sam questioned again

"Well one she is tired and worn and two our baby is moving" Randy stated "There its out in the open Sam."

"Well how long as this been going on Randy?" Sam questioned

"Almost 3 years" Randy told her

"Well you could have told me earlier don't you think?" Sam asked as she sat down on the rail to the porch

"Well Sam, I am never home. And when I am you go out drinking and I have Nate take me to the airport a few different times now, You cheat on me twice and I catch you the two times. How many more times did you cheat on me and how many different guys?" Randy asked loudly waking up me and as I tried to sit up he helped me

"That you don't really need to know Randal…I can't believe you get your best friend pregnant"

"Well Sam maybe you should get over the fact that Randy and I are having a baby we are in love with each other and I can't wait to have this little one in our arms. I don't know how you can stand there and be mad at us when you did the same thing and cheated how many times on him" I stated and walked inside I knew if I stayed out there longer I would have gone off on Sam even more. I didn't need the stress on me or the baby who was starting to move some and I was just plain worn out. I was standing in Randy's kitchen when he walked in and pulled into his arms and held me

After making sure the doors were locked and the alarm was set

"You okay sweetie?" Randy asked I just nodded my head and we headed up to bed.

Tuesday Morning

I was nervous as I was already up and in the bathroom this time hovering over the toilet and trying to to throw up my entire stomach I had already empited it three times nothing was was being kept down.

Randy had been nice enough to cook breakfast for John, Krista and I but both Krista and I were getting sick and not feeling good. I just cleaned myself up and finally walking downstairs.

"Feeling better baby?" Randy asked as I walked into the home office that he and John were sitting in looking on the computer at something but who knows what

"For now don't get me wrong hon your a great cook but nothing is agreeing with me"I stated and sat down on the couch

"You and me both sis ugh I hate this part morning sickness" Krista stated and I smiled at her and looked at the clock and noticed we only had 40 minutes till my doctors appointment

"Randy we need to head out hon my appointment is in 40 minutes" I stated and stood uo

"Let me know how she is and all I need to find me a new doctor here in St Louis" Krista said and stood up as well she and John were looking at houses in the same arena as Randy's house

"John here are the keys the Laredo man we are taking the Hummer" Randy stated "How about supper tonight?"

"Sounds good thanks man I didn't want to get a rental this time around what time tonight?" John asked

"How about 7 that way if the girls want to rest they can and we can get a work out in" Randy stated and out the door we were

After getting to the doctors office and getting checked in and filling out all the new paperwork and waiting for her name to be called back Randy and I were just waiting and I hated it. I had my head against Randy's shoulder as he had his arm around the back of my chair and we were just sitting like that.

"Kinley Hardy" a nurse called out and Randy helped me up and we walked together to meet the nurse

After being shown to a room and my vitals were taken she asked the normal questions and all I answered with ease and sat back down next to Randy and smiled up at him.

It wasn't long till the doctor walked in

"I'm Dr Knight and you must be Kinley. Hi Randal" she stated and I just looked at Randy who was smirking away

"Hi Dr Knight how are you?" Randy asked

"Good hows your arm?" she questioned

"Healed just fine thanks to you" Randy stated "Babe she is the one who redid my stitches after your wreck they weren't healing right and she redid them"

"Ah you did a good job on them" I stated

"Kinley from the notes in your chart you are 21 weeks today correct?" Dr Knight stated

"Yes we found out two weeks ago in Hawaii while on vacation" I stated

"Okay I want to listen to the baby and measure you and then do a sono and get the due date is that okay?" she asked

"Thats fine by me" I stated and she handed me a sheet to cover with and stepped out of the room while I changed and Randy placed a kiss to my stomach that was starting to show

"I love you baby" Randy stated

"I love you too" I replied

Dr Knight came back in and started on my exam and everything was fine with me and the baby my due date was the 5th of Decemeber and I along with Randy were excited

I made another appointment for 4 weeks and Dr Knight said that I could travel and still be Randy's valet but I needed to rest more. After walking out of the doctor's office I called my dad and brothers to tell them my due date was on Dec 5 but no one was home which was a shock to me but knew they would all be calling me back later.

"Do you want to head home honey?" Randy asked

"Thats fine baby I need to lay down for a while so lets head home" I stated as he helped me into his truck as we drove home we were sitting at a stop light wait on our turn to the house finally the light changed and we could make our right turn and as we did we were hit on the drivers side. My seatbelt tighted around me and I along with Randy placed a hand on the baby and the airbags went off with a force hitting me inthe ribs on the right side and I screamed out in pain.

"Baby you okay?" Randy asked as he grabbed his left wrist

"In pain the baby is moving but my ribs hurt damn airbags" I stated as he got out and came around to help me out but I was just relieved to have the seatbelt off my body as I leaned the seat back and tried to relax the best I could both Randy and I were feeling the baby move till the police showed up.

I could tell that Randy was holding his left wrist to his body I could tell it was hurting him "baby your wrist" I asked

"I'll be okay sweetie I am more worried about you and the baby" Randy told me and I could hear the sirens of the medics were on the way.

"Ms Hardy do you want to be checked out?" One of the Medics asked

"Yes I want to make sure the baby is okay" I stated both Randy and one the medics helped me into the back of their truck and I laid down and my ribs on my right side were killing me. "Randy call Krista"

"Mr Orton we will be up to talk to you two later" One of the officers stated

"Hello." Krista answered.

"Krista, there was an accident. Kinley and I are at St. Louis Medical Hospital. How fast can you get here?" Randy asked.

"We'll be right there." Krista answered before Randy hung up

After getting to the hospital they took Randy and I into different rooms as he had to have xrays done and I was waiting on my doctor to come in

"Kinley I was hoping not to see you till next month what happened?" Dr Knight asked as she sat down beside me

"We were in a car wreck we were getting ready to turn right to head to the house and next thing I know we were hit. My ribs hurt like a bitch and I am worried about the baby" I stated

"Well lets take a quick look Kinley where is Randy?" she asked

"Next door his left wrist is pretty bad" I answered as my doctor listened to the baby who was starting to move within me and I could hear the heart beat and smiled but winced when she was pressing on my ribs on my right side "That hurts bad"

"I want to keep you over night just to be on the safe side and from feeling your ribs I want to do a sono on them and make sure nothing is worse than broken" Dr Knight stated as she did the sono I had four broken ribs and some minor brusing. After Randy was done being checked out he came in to sit down with me for a minute and told me had to have surgery.

"Kinley also I want to get an IV started and we can give ou some pain meds to help with the pain and to relax you will will be transfered to Labor and Delivery in a bit and Randy can join you there"

I watched as Randy was prepped for surgery and watched John walk back but where was Krista and it wasn't long till she was there and holding my hand

"Are you okay Kin?' Krista asked

"My ribs hurt so bad I have four broken ribs and brusing Randy has to have his left wrist set in surgery" I stated with tears in my eyes

"As long as you and the baby are okay thats what matters honey, Randy is strong. I called Matt, Jeff and Dad to tell them" Krista told me as I was being transfered up to my room

"Okay. The meds are making me sleepy Krista I need to rest" I told her and drifted off to sleep.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 of Finding Raw Love

Randy's POV

After telling Matt and Jeff about the pregnancies we headed to the hotel. I couldn't wait to hold Kinley in my arms and sleep. I still couldn't believe that Kinley is 19 almost 20 weeks pregnant with my baby. I knew we had to tell my parents before they come over one day and Kinley is showing that wouldn't be a good thing. After getting checked in and Kinley found her yoga pants and slipped them on and got settled onto the couch that the room had and I sat down behind her and pulled her to my chest and held her before making the call to my parents.

Telling my parents went better than what I thought it would they are both excited for the new grandbaby to come into the family. I knew my mom couldn't wait and I knew that Kinley missed not being able to share with her mom and shortly after hanging up with my parents we crashed out and slept for the night.

The next morning come too quick and I didn't want to wake up at all. Kinley was still in my arms and waking up to her was the best thing in the world. I knew we were due to have breakfast with her brothers and dad this morning I hoped that everything would go okay this morning.

"Morning baby how are you feeling?" I asked as I pulled Kinley to my chest

"Good for now. I got another text from Matt we are too meet him and Jeff at 9am at Millers I know he text Kriata as well" Kinley told me who brushed a kiss against her forehead "And since its 7am I think a hot shower for us would be a good thing"

"I agree completely baby. I love you Kinley, even though I don't have a ring here with me baby I want you and I to spend the rest of our lives with each other. I love you and our baby. Will you please spend the rest of your life with me?" I asked

"First of all, I love you too sweetie and second of all, I will marry you and spend the rest of my life with you and our baby" Kinley told me who then I pulled me to kiss passionately

"When we get home we can shop for the ring together baby" I stated and kissed her back and we got up and got in the shower

While in the shower Kinley and I made out in the shower and finally got cleaned up and changed we headed out of our room and met up with John and Kriata who were coming out of their room as well. Kinley and Kriata were talking and John fell into step beside me and noticed that I was completely lost in thought.

"Hey man you okay?" John asked

"Perfect man hows it going?" I asked

"Good, I still can't believe the girls are pregnant I asked Kriata to marry me and I am thinking about moving to St Louis. I know the girls have always wanted to live by each other and the house next to yours is for sale." John told me

"That's great man. I asked Kinley to marry me and she said yes. I told her that we would shop for her ring when we get home" I told him

"Congrats man that's awesome. How do you think breakfast is going to go?" John asked

"I am hoping smooth. I don't want either Kinley or Kriata under that much stress. I hope that both Matt and Jeff can realize that the girls are old enough to make their own decisions and accept the fact that you and I aren't going anywhere" I stated

"Rand babe do you want to walk or drive?" Kinley asked

"How far is it?" I asked while grabbing her hand

"Not far at all more like a five minute walk" Kriata stated

"Walk" John and I stated at the same time

The walk wasn't bad Kinley and I were holding hands while John and Kriata were as well. I knew from the look on Kinley's face that her brothers and dad were already there and she was nervous. I pulled her to me and held her for a minute and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

After sitting down Matt was talking to Kinley and he pulled her into a hug and held her for a time and I could tell he was crying and all. After they sat down Kinley sat down next to me and I started to rub her back while she talked to Matt and he looked at me and asked me to forgive him as he had been a complete ass to him and I told him that I never had problem with him.

After breakfast we all parted ways. I could tell that Kinley was wearing down more and more and John and Kriata said that they were going shopping while Kinley and I crashed out.

A few days later we were home in St Louis and getting home since it was Monday we had to be at the arena for Monday Night Raw and we still had six hours before we there Kinley wasn't feeling good at all and as she was laying down I was going to go and pay bills and clear out my email but noticed she wasn't feeling good at all.

"Randy I am going to lay down for a bit what time do we need to be at the arena?" Kinley asked as she pulled the covers back on our bed

"Not till 6 baby you feel okay?" I questioned "if your not up to it we don't have to go. I am not on the card for tonight and I am sure Vince would let the two of us off tonight baby you just say the word and I will call him"

"I feel worn out baby and yes part of it is the pregnancy the other half is of me being drained" Kinley stated and I pulled her to me and held her "Call and see what Vince would say baby"

"Okay honey" I stated and called Vince and it was about 15 minutes later when I closed my phone and smiled at her "We both have the night off baby" then he stripped from the waist down and climbed in bed behind her and held her as we both let sleep consume us.

Waking up a few hours later and Kinley was still sleeping facing me and curled up on her side she looked so peaceful while sleeping. I placed a kiss to her forehead and got up for a bit and pulled on my breakaways and headed down to my office and was kinda surprised to see Nathan walking in the back door

"Hey man whats up where is Julie?" I asked

"She will be over sometime tomorrow and all. Hows Kinley feeling? Mom and dad told me that she is 19 weeks pregnant" Nathan stated

"Sweet, Kinley is doing okay, mainly worn out and all, but good. The baby is starting to move some that's amazing in itself." I told Nathan

"That's sweet. I hope that one day I get to have a baby with Julie but not for awhile" Nathan stated and I just laughed

I watched my brother head up and walked into my office and saw the bills and hated this part and sat down at my desk and started to sort through the mail, thankfully this time not that many bills and I had most of my bills taken directly from my checking acct and most of the major bills were paid. I came across a letter that was hand written and I noticed it was Sam's hand writing and just sat it down and didn't really want to read it and placed it off to the side of the desk and looked through my emails and noticed there was one from Sam as well.

_**Randy-**_

_**I know by now it three weeks till we go to court for our divorce to be finalized. I want you to know that I never meant to cheat on you. I still love you Randy and I was hoping that this would find you before we go to court, if not then its not meant to be, but if it did then maybe just maybe we can try again. I don't know if you have found someone and if you have then I know that there is no chance for us and I wish you all the luck. I haven't seen or talked to your parents since the day that I was served with papers from Josh. I wish and hope all the best for you Randy and know this now I am truly sorry for all the pain that I caused during our marriage.**_

_**Samantha Orton**_

_**PS I will always love you Randy you were my first and only love**_

That email only showed me that I was doing the right thing by leaving her and finding love with Kinley. Even though Kinley and I have been together for the last two years and each and every single day our relationship grew and I not only love Kinley but now our son or daughter that was growing inside Kinley's body I couldn't wait to meet our son or daughter.

Samantha-

I know its three weeks till we go to court and I have to say I did the right thing almost three months ago when I had Josh serve you with the papers. It was over the first time when I caught you with someone else in our bed, then the second time in the guest room. Do you know how much that tore at my heart? You need to know that I have met the woman of my dreams and she will be with me in the court room the day we go to court. I love her Sam and I have been in love with her for quite some time she means the world to me and I will do anything and everything for her. I don't want you to be in complete shock when you see the two of us together and so you know now I know you never meant to hurt me the first time or second time, but I have been wanting to say this to you for quite some time now, but never knew how and now I have found the strength to do so.

Randal K. Orton

I looked up almost in tears as I saw the love of my life join me in the office she looked so beautiful in my shirt and her yoga pants and you could see our unborn baby starting to make his or her presence known.

"Hey baby how are you feeling?" I asked

"Better. You paying bills?" Kinley asked

"Some yes…I need to tell or better yet show you something" I stated as I pulled Kinley down to my lap and pulled up the email from Sam and I could see the tears slipping down her face and brought her to my chest and placed a hand on our unborn baby.

"She is trying to make you feel bad or what babe?" Kinley asked

"Basically honey. How would you like to read what I am sending her?" I asked

"That's fine babe" Kinley stated and I pulled up my draft and let her read it "Randy you mean you would do anything and everything for me and our baby?"

"You know it baby. I love you and can't wait for you to be Mrs Randal Orton and then for our baby to be born" I told her and kissed her neck. "Do you mind if I mention the baby?"

"Only if you want to honey, maybe it would be a surprise to her that I am pregnant when we got to court" Kinley stated and I nodded my head in agreement "I love you Randal"

" I love you too sweetie" I told her. I pressed the send button and the email was sent to Sam and I knew it wouldn't be the last of the emails either. This would never be done.

"Baby do you mind if I check my email?" Kinley asked

"No go ahead do you want me to clear out?" I asked

"Nope sexy thing your staying here with me and I wont take long" Kinley stated and within moments she was logged into her email and I could see that she had a ton of messages.

"You are very popular" I said with a laugh she had so many emails from facebook and myspace and twitter it wasn't even funny I just chuckled as she looked at each one and starred if she was going to reply back to someone or if she would go back after looking at some more she deleted most of the ones she had looked at and noticed there was one from Randal Orton

"I didn't know you sent me a message babe" Kinley stated

"I didn't honey. I have no reason too unless we are apart then we IM on mypsace hon" I told her as she opened the email it was from Sam

**Kinley-**

**I am writing you as I know you and Randy are close. I don't know if he has told you that he filed for divorce almost 3 months ago and I wanted to tell you. I want you to keep an eye on him for me please and make sure he doesn't hook up with some blonde bimbo and get her pregnant or worse hook up with his best friend and she ends up having his child. I know that you are very close so please make sure he is okay. I would have called you but I don't know your number and Randy wouldn't ever let his phone leave his body for anything and well I knew we had emailed back and forth some and I still had your address and emailed you. Please Kinley keep an eye on him.**

**Samantha Orton**

"Randy should I say anything back?" Kinley asked

"Only if you want to honey." I told her

"Here goes nothing" Kinley stated

_**Sam-**_

_**I had no clue to anything Randy and I haven't talked much since my wreck and all. I am sorry to hear that the two of you are getting a divorce. Yes I will keep an eye on Randy and make sure he finds a woman that will take care of him and matter of fact I will also make sure that he sleeps with his best friend and gets her pregnant.**_

_**Kinley Hardy**_

"You are mean sweetie" I stated while trying not to laugh at my girl who was now straddling me and I lean up to kiss her when I noticed she had a new email from Sam this should be interesting to no end

"Um baby you have new mail from Sam"

"Okay hmm…lets see" Kinley stated

Kinley-

I only wanted you to keep an eye on him not fuck him then get pregnant on purpose…Ugh I guess I have to take this matter into my own hands myself…So not what I need right now. Now please tell me the truth did you sleep with Randy and now your pregnant?

Sam

"Watch this honey" Kinley stated and replied back to Sam

_**Sam**_

_**Well if you want to take matters into your own hands don't ask his bestie to do it for you...**_ _**well its not like i have been sleeping with him for years now…hmm maybe you if you would have kept your hands to yourself you wouldn't be getting a divorce now would you?**_

_**Kinley**_

"Spiteful aren't we baby?" I asked

"Always" Kinley told me and leaned back into my chest and I put my arms back around her when my cell rang and sure enough it was Sam "You are about to get me into trouble keep quiet and I will put it on speaker"

"Hello Samantha" I stated

"Where in the hell do you get off fucking your bestie and how long have you been and how far into the pregnancy is she?" Sam demanded and Kinley just clamped her hand over her mouth shaking from laughing so hard

"Sam I don't know what your talking about. Kinley is dating someone from Cameron and I am sitting here at the house with John who is in bed" I stated and pressed a kiss to Kinley's neck

"Randal you better not be lying to me. If I get there and Kinley is there and pregnant I will so help me" Sam said

"So help you with what?" I asked slightly amused by this

"I don't know but you stay put and Kinley get off my husband" Sam stated

As the line went dead I just laughed at Sam who I knew was on her way over here to the house to confront my spiteful girlfriend who at 21 weeks pregnant looks so sexy right now.

"You know Sam is pissed at what you sent baby" I told Kinley who just smiled

"So. She would have found the truth out anyways baby, I'm still shocked she didn't figure it out before now" Kinley stated

"I know baby why don't you go and make yourself comfy in bed and I will join you after Sam leaves" I suggested

"Nope I want to see this, it should be good" Kinley stated

"Only you sweetie lets go sit outside since it nice out honey" I stated and held the door open and together we sit down on the porch swing and we both sit down Kinley puts her head in my lap and I start to slowly swing and that puts the two of us to sleep till I feel a slap to the back of my head and look up to see a pissed off Sam standing in front of me

"What in the hell is this?" Sam questioned

"What?" I asked

"Look at who is in your lap sound asleep and also why is your hand on her stomach?" Sam questioned again

"Well one she is tired and worn and two our baby is moving" I stated "There its out in the open Sam."

"Well how long as this been going on Randy?" Sam questioned

"Almost 3 years" I told her I had to be honest I couldn't lie its not like we live in a fault state for divorce

"Well you could have told me earlier don't you think?" Sam asked as she sat down on the rail to the porch

"Well Sam, I am never home. And when I am you go out drinking and I have Nate take me to the airport a few different times now, You cheat on me twice and I catch you the two times. How many more times did you cheat on me and how many different guys?" I asked loudly waking up Kinley who smiled at me and sat up with my help

"That you don't really need to know Randal…I can't believe you get your best friend pregnant"

"Well Sam maybe you should get over the fact that Randy and I are having a baby we are in love with each other and I can't wait to have this little one in our arms. I don't know how you can stand there and be mad at us when you did the same thing and cheated how many times on him" Kinley stated and walked inside I knew if she stayed out here she would have probably gone off even more on Sam and then stressed herself out.

"Sam we are done here see you in court. I need to go and check on Kinley" I stated and walked inside

After making sure the doors were locked and the alarm was set I walk into the kitchen and pulled Kinley into my arms and held her

"You okay sweetie?" I asked

That night as we headed to bed I knew that Kinley was nervous about her doctors appointment and I was too as her new doctor is actually my doctor as well. I was up before everyone else even John and made breakfast. I was shocked to Nathan up want eating when I came down

"What's up man why you up so early?" I asked

"Can't sleep and plus I have to be at class in two hours" Nathan told me "Have you talked with Sam and the reason I ask is because I walked out to talk to Julie and she was here did you two fight or something?"

"You could say that, she knows about Kinley and the pregnancy and to tell ya the truth I am glad its out in the open why what did she say to you?" I asked

"Only to the fact that this isn't over by a long shot and it doesn't matter how many times she cheated on you, you slept with your bestie and got her pregnant and that's wrong at least she didn't end up pregnant" Nathan told me

"You are kidding me she had the nerve to say that? What in the hell is she thinking, we haven't been together since November and all since before Kinley's wreck" I stated and just rubbed my hands over my face not wanting to deal with her at all. "We go to court in three weeks hopefully its taken care of then"

"Hey sexy Hi Nathan" John stated

"That's wrong man just wrong" I stated and shook my head at him "Did you rent a car this week?"

"Nope, I am signing on the house today and its ours. Kriata and I own the house next door Kriata thinks that I am starting on the paper work today and she is getting a doctor's appointment for today as well" John told me

"You realize that we are all going to be related by the end of next year don't you" I stated and John just nodded his head and smiled when the girls came down the stairs and started to eat I placed a kiss to the side of Kinley's head and started to clean up the kitchen from me cooking I knew my housekeeper was coming after Kinley and I left for her appointment.

Both Kinley and Kriata couldn't keep anything down and had been getting sick for the last 40 minutes and I felt bad there was nothing I could do Kinley had locked herself in our bathroom and hadn't come out yet. John and I were online looking at the computer and talking cars I had already told him he could drive my Laredo for the week they were here till his stuff came in.

I watched as the girls came into the office and sat down and Kinley told me what I great cook I am but neither Kriata or her could keep anything down and I felt even worse. Kinley reminded me that her appointment was in 40 minutes with Dr Knight who is a good friend of the family and my doctor as well and we headed out

After getting to the doctors office and getting checked in and filling out all the new paperwork and waiting for her name to be called back Kiney and I were just waiting and I hated it. My girl had her head against my shoulder as I had my arm around the back of her chair and we were just sitting like that.

"Kinley Hardy" a nurse called out and I helped Kinley up and we walked together to meet the nurse

After being shown to a room and Kinley's vitals were taken she asked the normal questions and all Kinley answered with ease and sat back down next to me and smiled up at me and I planted a kiss to the side of her head and the nurse just smiled at us

It wasn't long till the doctor walked in

"I'm Dr Knight and you must be Kinley. Hi Randal" she stated and Kinley just looked at me and I was smirking away

"Hi Dr Knight how are you?" I asked

"Good hows your arm?" she questioned

"Healed just fine thanks to you" I stated "Babe she is the one who redid my stitches after your wreck they weren't healing right and she redid them"

"Ah you did a good job on them" Kinley stated

"Kinley from the notes in your chart you are 21 weeks today correct?" Dr Knight stated

"Yes we found out two weeks ago in Hawaii while on vacation" Kinley stated

"Okay I want to listen to the baby and measure you and then do a sono and get the due date is that okay?" she asked

"Thats fine by me" Kinley stated and she handed me a sheet to cover with and stepped out of the room while she changed and I placed a kiss to Kinley's stomach that was starting to show

"I love you baby" I stated

"I love you too" Kinley replied

Dr Knight came back in and started on Kinley's exam and everything was fine with her and the baby our due date was the 5th of Decemeber and Kinley and I were both excited

As Kinley made another appointment for 4 weeks and Dr Knight said that she could travel and still be my valet but she needed to rest more. After walking out of the doctor's office Kinley called her dad and brothers to tell them the due date was on Dec 5 but no one was home which was a shock.

"Do you want to head home honey?" I asked

"Thats fine baby I need to lay down for a while so lets head home" Kinley stated as I helped her into my truck as we drove home we were sitting at a stop light wait on our turn to the house finally the light changed and we could make our right turn and as we did we were hit on the drivers side. My seatbelt tighted around me and I along with Kinley placed a hand on the baby and the airbags went off with a force hitting me on my left wrist and Kinley was hit pretty hard on her right side since my truck had side airbags. I knew something was wrong with my shoulder when I tried to move it I winced in pain from it as well

"Baby you okay?" I asked as I grabbed my left wrist

"In pain the baby is moving but my ribs hurt damn airbags" Kinley stated as I got out and came around to help Kinley out. I helped Kinley take off her seatbelt and relaxed the seat back so she could try to relax we both had our hands on the baby and I smiled down at her when I saw the driver get out of the other car and it was Sam. I could feel my blood begin to boil but didn't do anything as I watched her sit back down and I just let it be for now. I planned to tell Kinley but she had her eyes closed and I bent down to place a kiss on her forehead and make sure she was okay as well as our baby.

"Baby your wrist" Kinley asked

"I'll be okay sweetie I am more worried about you and the baby" I told her and I could hear the sirens of the medics were on the way.

"Ms Hardy do you want to be checked out?" One of the Medics asked

"Yes I want to make sure the baby is okay" Kinley stated both I and one the medics helped her into the back of their truck and she laid down and . "Randy call Kriata"

"Mr Orton we will be up to talk to you two later" One of the officers stated

"Hello." Kriata answered.

"Kriata, there was an accident. Kinley and I are at St. Louis Medical Hospital. How fast can you get here?" I asked.

"We'll be right there." Kriata answered before I hung up

On the drive to the hosptial that was the same one we just left and now we were back and I was just worried about Kinley and the baby I didn't really notice the pain till I started to move my shoulder and knew something else was wrong. I called my parents on the way there and told them what had happened and they said they would meet us there.

"Baby I have to tell you Sam was the one that caused the wreck" I stated and she just nodded her head I knew she wasn't feeling good.

After arriving at the hosptial we were taken into seperate rooms but next to each other, as the doctor was looking at my shoulder I told him that it hurt and all as he looked at my wrist and ordered Xrays and sure enough I had to have surgery and all. I went to sit down next to Kinley and told her that I had to have surgery on my wrist and possibly my shoulder as well. Dr Knight finally came in to check on Kinely and I had to get back to my room and be prepped for surgery. I was waiting for the nurse to come back in when John walked back.

"You okay man?" John asked

"Fuck no, I am worried about Kin and the baby." I stated and heard the baby's heartbeat and knew out little one was okay.

"Randal I know your girlfriend is here as well. Once your surgery is done you will be in the room in Labor and Delivery with her" Dr Andrews stated and I just nodded my head as my nurse started an IV on me and gave me something that would relax me.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24 of Finding Raw Love

Kriata's POV

The next morning as I was starting to wake up I felt John start to move as well. I was feeling a little better than the night before, but I was still mad at Jeff for saying those things to me. John rolled over and wrapped an arm around me.

"Good morning sexy." John stated. "How are feeling?"

"Morning, baby. I'm ok. Still emotionally hurt, but otherwise feeling good." I responded.

"Can we stay in bed a little while longer?" John asked.

"Sorry babe. But we have to meet Matt and Jeff at 9 over at Miller's. And it's already going on 8." I answered as John pouted. "Don't pout. It's not going to work this time."

Once John and I took our showers, I went through the clothes that I had with me and finally found something nice and simple. John was dressed in jean shorts and a polo shirt. As we left our room, Randy and Kinley emerged from their room. Kinley and I were walking ahead of the boys and talking.

"I have some news for you. Randy asked me to marry him this morning and we are going to go shopping for the ring when we get back to St Louis." Kinley told me.

"I'm so happy for you. How are you feeling?" I asked.

"Good for now. Nervous to no end about meeting up with Matt and Jeff this morning. How are you feeling?" Kinley asked.

"Nervous as well. I finally got some sleep and in John's arms" I stated and smiled at her. "Do we want to drive or walk?

"Rand babe, do you want to walk or drive?" Kinley asked

"How far is it?" Randy asked while grabbing her hand.

"Not far at all, more like a five minute walk." I stated.

"Walk!" Randy and John stated at the same time.

Kinley and I giggled at our men and we headed out and took the five minute walk to Millers. I could see Matt's Vette along with Dad's truck and then saw Beth's car and knew that she and Jeff would be in the same car.

While Dad was talking with Kinley and Randy, John and I sat down beside Jeff who pulled me into a hug and held me for a long time. Beth just smiled. I could tell that Jeff was over emotional about this as I could feel his tears on my shirt.

"Easy there, Jeff. I have a doctor's appointment this week. Why are you crying?" I asked

"I have a doctor's appointment on Tuesday and all Matt. What's wrong?" Kinley asked as she and Randy sat down.

"Ah plus Raw is there on Monday. Kinley before we order. I want to say I am sorry for being such an ass to you and Randy. I love you and don't want our relationship to go down the drain because of me being that ass. Please forgive me" Matt asked.

"Matt are you willing to accept the fact that I love Randy with all my heart and that we are getting married and having a baby together?" Kinley asked.

"Married? You said nothing about that last night." Jeff stated.

"That's because I asked Kinley to marry me this morning. I know she has no ring but I want her to pick it out." Randy stated.

"Well then, congrats again young lady. Randy I expect you to protect her and my grandchild. John I didn't get the chance to tell you congrats either last night. But I expect you to take care of my youngest and protect her and her baby as well. Do the two of you understand me?" Dad asked and I just giggled along with Kinley.

"Yes sir, we understand that." Randy and John both stated at the same time.

"Kinley, yes I do accept all of it. Please forgive me. Randy will you forgive me as well?" Matt asked.

"Matt I never had a problem with you at all. But yes I will forgive you as well." Randy stated.

"I love you Kinley and I always have I am so sorry for being such an ass." Matt stated and pulled her into a hug.

"I love you too. And your right you have been an ass, as for me yelling at you I am sorry as well" I stated

"Kriata I am sorry for a few things and one of them is last night, what I said was totally uncalled for and the other is never being home when you needed me the most will you please forgive me for being such an ass. I am truly sorry." Jeff said.

"Jeff I forgive you and I want you to know I am sorry for what I told you again last night." I stated. "Jeff I love you but can you please be happy for John and I?"

"Yes sweetie I can. I love and I can't believe that both my sisters are having babies." Jeff stated then as he turned to John "John I am sorry for treating you like an ass as well."

"Jeff I had no problem with you either its cool." John stated and pulled me to him and held me.

I was happy that Jeff and Matt had both said they were sorry and wanted to rebuild their relationships with us and I hope that nothing ruined that. While Kinley and Randy headed back to the hotel, John and I headed over to the shopping center and started looking for maternity clothes. Once we were done shopping we headed to the hotel so that I could lay down.

"Baby, what would say to moving to St. Louis?" John asked me.

"But you live in Tampa. I'm confused." I answered.

"I've been thinking about buying the house next to Randy's in St. Louis and selling mine in Tampa." John responded.

"Oh. I would like that." I answered. "Now why don't you join me over here?"

"I like that idea even better." John smiled at me.

A few days later Kinley, Randy, John and I were in St. Louis and John was working on finalizing the paperwork to purchase the house next door to Randy. While he was doing that, I worked on getting an appointment with a local doctor for my prenatal care. Once John was done, he came and found me sitting in the kitchen with a calendar.

"Whatcha looking at?" John asked.

"This month's calendar. I was able to get and appointment with Dr. Michaels for Tuesday afternoon.

"Sounds good." John responded.

Tuesday came rather quickly and I was a little nervous about going to the doctor. I just hoped that everything was ok with the baby and me for that matter. Randy had been nice enough to cook breakfast for John, Kinley and I but both Kinley and I were getting sick and not feeling good. I guess it had to be my nerves.

"Feeling better baby?" Randy asked as Kinley and I walked into the home office that he and John were sitting in looking on the computer at something.

"For now, don't get me wrong hon you're a great cook but nothing is agreeing with me." Kinley stated and sat down on the couch.

"You and me both sis. Ugh I hate this part morning sickness." I stated and Kinley smiled at me and looked at the clock.

"Randy, we need to head out hon my appointment is in 40 minutes." Kinley stated and stood up.

"Let me know how she is and all. I need to find me a new doctor here in St Louis." I said and stood up as well.

"John here are the keys the Laredo man we are taking the Hummer." Randy stated. "How about supper tonight?"

"Sounds good thanks man. I didn't want to get a rental this time around what time tonight?" John asked.

"How about 7 that way if the girls want to rest they can and we can get a work out in." Randy stated before they left.

Later that afternoon we were sitting in the doctor's office waiting patiently for my name to be called. My nerves were still getting to me, but there was something else bothering me, but I just couldn't place what it was. Soon enough, my name was called. The nurse took my vitals and showed us to a room.

"Baby, are you ok?" John asked.

"Yeah. Something's not right with someone, but not the baby." I answered.

"Huh?" John asked just as the doctor walked in.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Michaels. You must be Kriata Hardy. And you sir are?" The doctor asked.

"John Cena." John answered. "Kriata fiancé and father of the baby."

"Thank you. Shall we get started?" Dr. Michaels responded. "Your charts states that you are about 10 weeks pregnant. When was the first day of your last period?"

"February 19th." I answered.

"Ok. Going with that date, your due date would be on or around December 31st. But I would like to do a quick ultrasound to verify the date." Dr. Michaels stated.

Once Dr. Michael's did the ultrasound it turned out that we were 11 weeks on the dot and due at the end of the year. As John and I were getting ready to leave the clinic, my phone buzzed. It was Randy.

"Hello." I answered.

"Kriata, there was an accident. Kinley and I are at St. Louis Medical Hospital. How fast can you get here?" Randy asked.

"We'll be right there." I answered and hung up. "We need to get to St. Louis Medical Hospital now."

"What's wrong?" John asked.

"Kinley and Randy were in an accident." I answered as I fought back tears.

John drove to the hospital as quickly and safely as possible. Once we arrived, John parked the car while I headed inside to find Kinley and Randy. I walked up to the nurse's station and waited for someone to come back.

"Can I help you maam?" a nurse asked.

"I am looking for Kinley Hardy and Randal Orton." I answered.

"What is your name?" she asked.

"Kriata Hardy. Kinley is my sister and Randal is my soon-to-be brother-in-law." I answered as John came up behind me.

"And you are sir?" she asked.

"John Cena, Kriata's fiancé." John answered.

"Have a seat in the waiting room and I will get a doctor to come talk to you." The nurse told us.

While we waited, a doctor came out and talked to us about Randy. John followed the doctor to Randy's room. He was lucky that only his wrist was broken. I stayed in the waiting room and played with my phone. It was then that I decided to call Matt, Jeff and Dad.

"Matt!" I stated when he answered the phone.

"What's wrong, Kriata?" Matt asked me.

"Kinley and Randy were in an accident. Randy's wrist is broken, but I don't know anything about Kinley." I answered as tears flowed from my eyes.

"It will be ok. Find out what's going on with Kinley and call me back." Matt stated before hanging up.

I was able to call Jeff and Dad and tell them the same thing before another doctor came out. I hoped that she was Kinley's doctor coming to tell me that everything was ok with both her and the baby.

"Ms Hardy?" the doctor asked.

"Yes. How is my sister?" I answered.

"She is stable. She has some broken ribs from the airbag and some bruising as well." The doctor answered.

"And the baby? Please tell me the baby is ok." I asked.

"The baby is just fine. If you follow me you can see your sister." The doctor stated as I stood up and followed her.


	25. Chapter 25

After Wreck

Kinley's POV

I don't know how long I have been alseep but its been awhile I was starting to wake up and heard the baby's heartbeat that was nice and steady and very strong. I was laying on my left side facing the door and could hear Elaine and Kriata talking. What I didn't know yet is if Randy was out of surgery and if he was okay. I knew he was strong and all but I was still worried about him. I could feel the baby starting to move and it was the best feeling in the world.

"Kriata" I stated quietly

"Hey sweetie how are you feeling?" Kriata asked as she sat down on the bed beside me and started to rub my back

"In a lot of pain still. Is Randy still in surgery?" I asked with tears in my eyes

"He is in hon. I just talked to Bob and he should be in recovery within the next 40 minutes. You my dear have me worried are you okay honey?" Elaine asked

"My ribs are broken. I think that Sam caused the wreck though. I have to say it wouldn't surprise me at all." I stated

"It wouldn't surprise me either hon. How many ribs are broken Kinley or do you know?" Elaine asked

"I fell asleep before Dr Knight told me. The meds they put me on made me sleepy do you know Kriata?" I asked

"You have four broken ribs, 2 bruised and I cracked." Kriata told me and kept rubbing my back

"Is the baby okay?" I asked

"Yes your little one is very strong and very healthy" Kriata responed and smiled at me and then smiled at Elaine who I could see had tears in her eyes. She was the closest thing to both Kriata and I for a mom. Even though we lost our own mom when we were young the moment I met Elaine and Bob they both have taken me in as their daughter and now that Randy and I are getting married she can't wait to have me as her daughter in law. Elaine has even taken in Kriata and most of the time we call her mom and we are very close to not only her but Bob as well.

"Did you call Daddy?" I asked

"Yes I did Kinley he and Matt are on their way. Jeff wishes he could come but with Beth being so close to delivery he stayed to be with her and all." Kriata told me

"Did they ever pick out a name for their daughter?" Elaine asked

"Yes they did Emerson Ruby Hardy" Kriata stated

"I can't wait to meet her I bet she looks like both of them" I stated

" I know honey I can't wait to meet her either. Why don't you try to rest some more." Kriata stated as she kept rubbing my back and it wasn't long till I was back asleep.

I don't know how long I slept this time but the next time I woke up my still sleeping boyfriend was next to me and when I rolled more to face him, it struck me that he had this huge brace on his left shoulder and I started to worry that something else was wrong.

"John what happened?" I asked

"Hon his shoulder was dislocated pretty bad so they popped it back into place during surgery and he has to wear this brace for the next week then it will come off." John stated while he pulled Kriata into his arms and held her."How are you feeling"

"Tender right now how long as he been out John?" I asked

"Almost an hour" John stated

"Kinley sweetie Bob and I are going to head home we will come back up tomorrow. John do you and Kriata need a ride?" Elaine asked

"No we don't but thanks mom. We are driving the Laredo" John answered

I was talking with Kriata about her doctors appointment and was happy that they were due four weeks after us. Randy wasn't wake really but coming to and we were all sitting there with the TV on waiting for NXT to come on since it was nearing that time. I was lost in thought when Randy who was now coming out of the bathroom and he had also changed into some running shorts and a tank sat down on the edge of the bed and placed his hand on my stomach and we both started to cry. It was very emotional for the both of us, we could have lost our little one or one of us. John and Kriata both claim to be getting hungry and headed out saying they would be back in a few hours.

"Baby you okay?" Randy asked

"Yes I am now that your awake, Sam did this you know that right baby?" I asked while he kept his hand on my stomach and the baby was starting to move

"I saw her get out of her car honey, it was her. When we talk to the police tomorrow we can set the record straight. Our little one is moving and kicking you strongly"Randy stated

"Yes she has been moving very strongly all day, I know she can feel the stress and all" I stated

"What makes you think that we are having a girl and not a boy?" Randy questioned with a smile on his face

"Just a hunch" I stated with a small laugh.

We sat there for quite some time till Dr Knight came back in to check on me

"I see your awake Randy how do you feel?" she asked

"Tender and I have to wear this brace for the next week" Randy stated "Also worried aobut K and the baby"

"Thats understandable. How about I do another sono, that why you both can see the baby and can see that your little one is alright" Dr Knight suggested

"Okay, can we tell this early what we are having?" Randy asked

"Yes you can anywhere from 18 weeks till birth. Do the two of you want to know? Oh Kinley we need what meds you are allergic to. I have Randy's" Dr Knight stated

"Morphine and yes we want to know"I stated and smiled at Randy who moved some so Dr Knight could get started on the sono.

As Dr Knight did the sono Randy was holding my hand and I could tell that not only he was excited as well. Dr Knight measured the baby and wrote things down in my chart and then looked at Randy and I and asked again if we wanted to know and we both nodded our heads

"You two are having a little girl. Congrats. I noticed something though while doing the sono have you been pregnant before this pregnancy?" Dr Knight asked

"No this is my first pregnancy why?" I asked

"The reason I asked I could see a scar on your uterus and it would be from a D&C to stop the bleeding from a pregnancy. I know that you were in the wreck, you could have had a cut but its from a D&C I am pretty sure of it, is it okay if I call your doctor in Cameron and come talk to you this afternoon then as of tomorrow and as long as the surgeon clears Randy to go home the two of you can head home" Dr Knight stated

"Yes you can call my doctor and talk to him" I stated was I pregnant before this pregnancy. It was possible

"Baby you okay?" Randy asked

"Just shocked honey. I have to say it wouldn't surprise me at all hon, we never did use any protection as I was on the pill hon." I stated and Randy leaned in to kiss me and we kept kissing till a nurse walked in to check on me and see how my pain level was and told her that the pain was starting to come back and she said that she would be back in a bit with my meds.

That afternoon both Randy and I drifted in and out of asleep and I have to say I was very tired, the pregnancy was was starting to take a toll on me but it was well worth it as in a few months Randy and I would be welcoming our daughter into the world. I was sitting up in bed when a nurse walked in and she looked familar to me and I didn't pay too close attention for a minute

"Kinley are you still in much pain?" she asked

"The pain is starting to come back yes." I answered

"Do you want something for the pain? I have a shot here for you" she stated

"Thats fine" I replied as she scanned my hospital bracelet and started to push the meds which instantly made me light headed and my heart was now pounding. "What did you give me?"

"It says morphine Kinley" she stated and showed me

"I'm allergic to it..get the doctor please" I yelled

Randy was worried as he sat down beside me and held my hand till Dr Knight came back in looked me over and declared me okay but wanted to give me something to help with the pain now and reverse the accefts of the morphine

"Randy that was Sam...she gave me the meds" I stated

"Are you sure, I know she works at this hospital honey" Dr Knight stated and walked out and a few minutes later she walked back in with Sam with her

"Did you give Kinley morphine Sam?" Dr Knight asked

"Yes I did that bitch took my husband from me. Randy is mine not yours" Sam stated and Dr Knight called for security and as she was waiting listened to the baby and finally Sam was taken from the room and we thought that it would be best if we pressed charges against her.

A few days later Randy and I were dismissed and now at home. I was happy to be in bed that was comfy and Randy was as well. I was starting to wake up some and since I had been laying down on the right side of Randy's chest I was snuggled up close to him. After wiggling out of his vice like grip I got up and used the bathroom then walked downstairs and into the kitchen and grabbed me somethign to drink

"What are you doing out of bed young lady?" Daddy asked

"I had to get me something to drink dad I'm fine" I replied

"Kinley sweetie you nee to rest you need to stay off your feet for the next two weeks hon" Elaine stated

"I know" I stated

"But then if you know why are you up?" Matt asked

"I don't want to have everyone waiting on both Randy and I hand and foot. I feel like we are bothering every one" I stated

"Sweetie you know your not." Elaine stated

"Now go get either back in bed or the couch"Matt stated

"Fine you win ass" I stated and stuck my tonuge out at Matt

"That was lady like" Daddy and Matt stated together

"What makes you think that I am a lady?" I asked as I walked to the couch

"Because I raised you like one thats why" Daddy stated

I could see Elaine was laughing "Kinley sweetie you and Kriata remind me of me when I was your age so full of life and always having fun"

"Matt will you please grab me my laptop" I stated as I sat down on the couch

"Which one is yours?" Matt asked

"The one with Randy and I on the cover" I stated

"Here you go anything else?" Matt aked

"My charger as well please" I stated and he walked in the office again grabbed my charger then sat down next to me and asked again anything else

"Can you give yourself a twist of fate?" I asked

"No why?" Matt asked

"Because your annoying the life out of me I'll call Shannon" I stated with a smirk

"Not funny"

"I thought it was damn I might have John do the five knuckle shuffle on you then damn it" I stated

"Mom I see K is still in her spiteful mood" Randy stated from the kitchen

"Yes she is" Elaine answered

"Ah. Good morning baby" Randy stated

"Good morning to you as well" I stated then Randy claimed my lips in a tender kiss

"Daddy how long are you and pain in the ass here for?" I asked

"I have to head home tonight since Beth is so close to delivery and since Jeff broke his foot last night I have to drive" Daddy stated

"I'm here for two weeks" Matt stated and I just groaned hey at least with him here I can annoy the living shit out of him and not get smacked for it. "Don't worry between, Nathan, Elaine and I you and Randy will be well taken care of"

"Thanks man" Randy stated

"Not a prob man not a prob at all" Matt said


	26. Chapter 26

Randy's POV

After Wreck

I don't know how long I have been out but it must have been for a long time. I was starting to wake up and wanted to roll to my side and couldn't I had this brace on my left shoulder. and turned my head to my left side and saw my sweet girlfriend who was talking to John and Kriata and I just smiled to myself and now I wanted more than anything thing to hold her in my arms. I heard my parents a bit ago say that they were headed back home and would be back tomorrow and all. I started to sit up and John saw me and helped me sit up and called my nurse and she walked in a smiled at me

"How are you feeling Mr Orton?" Lily asked "I have hardly ever had a male patient on the maternity floor"

"Well there is a first for everything isnt there. I want to know if I can change in to some shorts?" I asked

"Thats fine do you have any here?" Lily asked

"Yes I brought him some up earlier" Nathan said as he walked in the door with a bag

"Thanks man" I stated

"Not a prob" Nathan told me

The nurse said she had to help me stand up and into the bathroom where she helped me change and then as I walked back out I looked at Kinley and she just smiled at me and I sat down on her right side and placed my hand on the baby who was really moving today. Both John and Kriata claim to be hungery and said they would be up later I just shook my head at them and Nathan cleared out as well.

"Baby you okay?" I asked

"Yes I am now that your awake, Sam did this you know that right baby?" Kinley asked while I kept my hand on her stomach and the baby was starting to move

"I saw her get out of her car honey, it was her. When we talk to the police tomorrow we can set the record straight. Our little one is moving and kicking you strongly" I stated

"Yes she has been moving very strongly all day, I know she can feel the stress and all" Kinley stated

"What makes you think that we are having a girl and not a boy?" I questioned with a smile on my face

"Just a hunch" Kinley stated with a small laugh.

We sat there for quite some time till Dr Knight came back in to check on me

"I see your awake Randy how do you feel?" she asked

"Tender and I have to wear this brace for the next week" I stated "Also worried aobut K and the baby"

"Thats understandable. How about I do another sono, that why you both can see the baby and can see that your little one is alright" Dr Knight suggested

"Okay, can we tell this early what we are having?" I asked

"Yes you can anywhere from 18 weeks till birth. Do the two of you want to know? Oh Kinley we need what meds you are allergic to. I have Randy's" Dr Knight stated

"Morphine and yes we want to know" Kinley stated and smiled at me since I moved some so Dr Knight could get started on the sono.

As Dr Knight did the sono I was holding Kinley's hand and I could tell that not only she was excited as well. Dr Knight measured the baby and wrote things down in her chart and then looked at Kinley and I and asked again if we wanted to know and we both nodded our heads

"You two are having a little girl. Congrats. I noticed something though while doing the sono have you been pregnant before this pregnancy?" Dr Knight asked Kinley I know it could have happened we haven't used protection since the begining and never thought of it before but it could happen.

"No this is my first pregnancy why?" Kinley asked

"The reason I asked I could see a scar on your uterus and it would be from a D&C to stop the bleeding from a pregnancy. I know that you were in the wreck, you could have had a cut but its from a D&C I am pretty sure of it, is it okay if I call your doctor in Cameron and come talk to you this afternoon then as of tomorrow and as long as the surgeon clears Randy to go home the two of you can head home" Dr Knight stated

"Yes you can call my doctor and talk to him" Kinley stated

"Baby you okay?" I asked

"Just shocked honey. I have to say it wouldn't surprise me at all hon, we never did use any protection as I was on the pill hon." Kinley stated and I leaned in to kiss her and we kept kissing till a nurse walked in to check on me and see how my pain level was and told her that the pain was starting to come back and she said that she would be back in a bit with my meds.

It wasn't long till a nurse walked in and she looked like Sam. I knew in the back of my mind that she worked at this hospital and didn't think much about it till Kinley asked what was pushed and the nurse said morphine which Kinley is allegric to. K yelled at the nurse to get her doctor and I got back up and sat down on the side of the bed till Dr Knight came in to check on Kinley and the baby who were fine but she was able to reverse it and all was all okay. It was Sam that did it...

Kinley and I were finally headed home both of us couldn't wait to sleep in our bed together. Gil and Matt would be staying at the house with us and I have to say it was a good thing. Kinley was already taking off Matt's head and asking him if he could do a Twist of Fate to himself when he said no she said she would call Shannon. She has been in a very spitefull mood since the wreck and I don't blame her she was going stir crazy having everyone wait on her.

Two weeks later

I was up and surprised that Kinley was still sleeping she never sleeps in but then again we didn't get that much sleep last night with the baby constantly moving either. I know that Kinley was worn out and today after our doctor's appointments we were going shopping. I was hoping to have this brace off of me. I don't care if I have my arm in a cast but the brace is driving me nuts.


	27. Chapter 27

John's POV

After seeing Randy and Kinley in the hospital and making sure that they were both ok and that the baby was ok, Kriata and I headed home. Matt and Gilbert were staying at Randy and Kinley's and they had a vehicle and a key. Once we got home, Kriata headed up to our room to lay down. I headed into the kitchen and searched for something to make for dinner. I managed to make chicken Parmesan and a nice salad. After we ate, Kriata was feeling a lot better.

"John, I know we don't know what we are having yet, but I would really like to start getting stuff for the nursery." Kriata stated.

"Ok. Well, we can get the furniture for starters and after we know what we are having then we can pick out the rest." I responded.

"Sounds like a plan. When can we start shopping?" Kriata asked.

"Whenever you feel up to it." I answered knowing that she would want to go that night.

"Can we go tonight?" Kriata asked.

"Sure. You go get ready and I'll put dinner away." I responded with a chuckle.

Kriata and I headed to the shopping center and started looking at baby furniture. It wasn't until we were about to leave that Kriata saw the perfect furniture for our baby. After paying for everything that we needed and picking a delivery date for the furniture, we headed home.

Once we got home, Kriata headed upstairs and I locked up the house and joined her in our bedroom. Kriata was in the bathroom so I just stripped down to my boxers and climbed in bed. When Kriata finally emerged from the bathroom, she was wearing one of my Cenation shirts and I couldn't help but grin. She looked good wearing my shirts and looked even better when I took them off of her.

"Hey there sexy." I stated as she climbed into bed.

"Hey yourself. Thank you for taking me shopping tonight." Kriata responded.

"Anytime baby." I stated as I pulled her into my arms and gently placed a kiss on her lips.

That kiss went from gentle to a deep passionate one in no time. I managed to slide under her as we kissed. Even with her on top of me, I managed to get my shorts off with little issues. Once our kiss broke, I helped her out of her shirt and shorts. It had been a few days since we last made love and I couldn't wait. Kriata sat straight up and I placed my hands on her growing stomach before moving them down towards her center. I didn't have to do too much as she was ready to go.

Kriata finally moved back a little and slowly lowered herself onto me. I moaned with pleasure as she felt so good and warm. We locked hands as she rocked back and forth. Every movement felt better than the last and as she grinded her body against mine, we exploded at the same time. Once Kriata rolled off of me, I pulled her back into my arms and held her close until we both fell asleep.

Over the next few days, Randy and Kinley were released home and everything was going smoothly with their pregnancy. The day after they came home, Kriata and I had our ultrasound appointment. As we waited for the doctor to come in, Kriata and I tossed some name ideas around for both sexes.

"What do you think of Brianne Rose Cena?" Kriata asked.

"I like it. What about for a boys name?" I answered.

"I kinda like the name Brayden Michael Cena." Kriata responded.

"I like it. I was going to suggest Brandon, but I like Brayden better." I stated.

The doctor finally came in and did the ultrasound. She told us that the baby looked very healthy and was growing perfectly. My worst fears were relieved after hearing that. After she was done examining the baby and making sure the placenta was intact and that there was enough fluids inside it was time to find out what we were having.

"Do you both want to know what you are having?" the doctor asked.

"Yes." We both answered together.

"Ok. Let's take a look and see if baby will let us see what he or she is." The doctor stated as she moved the wand around Kriata's stomach. "I think we have a great chance here."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes. If you look right there you can see the gender." The doctor answered.

"Is that what I think it is?" I asked looking at the screen.

"Yes." The doctor smiled. "Congratulations, you're going to have a boy."

Once Kriata was cleaned up we headed home. I couldn't wait to call my parents and my brothers. I knew that Kriata couldn't wait to tell her family as well. Once we got home, there was a message on the answering machine from Jeff. He and Beth were at the hospital having the baby.

Kriata tried calling her dad and tried calling Jeff. No answered their phones. Kriata pulled out everyone's phone numbers and tried calling everyone she could, but no answer from anyone. I put an arm around her and told her that someone would call her as soon as they new something. Kriata finally gave up and went into the living to relax a little bit while I called my parents and my brothers to tell them the sex of the baby.

Later that night, Kriata and I were getting ready for bed when the phone rang. Kriata answered it as she was closer to the phone than I was. It was Gilbert calling to let us know that Emerson Ruby Hardy had been born and that she and Beth were both doing great. Kriata and I were happy for them and once she told her dad that we were having a boy, she hung up and we headed to bed.


	28. Chapter 28

Krista's POV

After seeing Randy and Kinley in the hospital and making sure that they were both ok and that the baby was ok, John and I headed home. Matt and Dad were staying at Randy and Kinley's and they had a vehicle and a key. Once we got home, I headed up to our room to lay down. John headed into the kitchen and searched for something to make for dinner. John managed to make chicken Parmesan and a nice salad. After we ate, I was feeling a lot better and I wanted to start shopping for the baby.

"John, I know we don't know what we are having yet, but I would really like to start getting stuff for the nursery." I stated.

"Ok. Well, we can get the furniture for starters and after we know what we are having then we can pick out the rest." John responded.

"Sounds like a plan. When can we start shopping?" I asked.

"Whenever you feel up to it." John answered knowing that I wanted to go that night.

"Can we go tonight?" I asked.

"Sure. You go get ready and I'll put dinner away." John responded with a chuckle.

John and I headed to the shopping center and started looking at baby furniture. It wasn't until we were about to leave that I saw the perfect furniture for our baby. After paying for everything that we needed and picking a delivery date for the furniture, we headed home.

Once we got home, I headed upstairs and John locked up the house and joined me in our bedroom. I was in the bathroom getting ready for bed and decided to wear one of Johns shirts as I knew that it turned him on to see me wearing one. When I finally emerged from the bathroom, John was laying on the bed and just grinned at me. I knew what that grin meant.

"Hey there sexy." John stated as I climbed into bed.

"Hey yourself. Thank you for taking me shopping tonight." I responded.

"Anytime baby." John stated as he pulled me into his arms and gently placed a kiss on my lips.

That kiss went from gentle to a deep passionate one in no time. John managed to slide under me as we kissed. Even with me on top of him, he managed to get his shorts off with little issues. Once our kiss broke, he helped me out of my shirt and shorts. It had been a few days since we last made love and I couldn't wait. I sat straight up and John placed his hands on my growing stomach before moving them down towards my center. He didn't have to do too much as I was ready to go.

I finally moved back a little and slowly lowered myself onto him. I moaned with pleasure as he felt so good inside me. We locked hands as I rocked back and forth. Every movement felt better than the last and as I grinded my body against his, we exploded at the same time. Once I rolled off of John, he pulled me back into his arms and held me close until we both fell asleep.

Over the next few days, Randy and Kinley were released home and everything was going smoothly with their pregnancy. The day after they came home, John and I had our ultrasound appointment. As we waited for the doctor to come in, John and I tossed some name ideas around for both sexes.

"What do you think of Brianne Rose Cena?" I asked.

"I like it. What about for a boys name?" John answered.

"I kinda like the name Brayden Michael Cena." I responded.

"I like it. I was going to suggest Brandon, but I like Brayden better." John stated.

The doctor finally came in and did the ultrasound. She told us that the baby looked very healthy and was growing perfectly. After she was done examining the baby and making sure the placenta was intact and that there was enough fluids inside it was time to find out what we were having.

"Do you both want to know what you are having?" the doctor asked.

"Yes." We both answered together.

"Ok. Let's take a look and see if baby will let us see what he or she is." The doctor stated as she moved the wand around my stomach. "I think we have a great chance here."

"Really?" John asked.

"Yes. If you look right there you can see the gender." The doctor answered.

"Is that what I think it is?" John asked looking at the screen.

"Yes." The doctor smiled. "Congratulations, you're going to have a boy."

Once I was cleaned up we headed home. I couldn't wait to call my Dad and my brothers. I knew that John couldn't wait to tell his family as well. Once we got home, there was a message on the answering machine from Jeff. He and Beth were at the hospital having the baby.

I tried calling my dad and tried calling Jeff. No one answered their phones. I pulled out everyone's phone numbers, including Shannon, Kimo, Shane and a few others and tried calling them, but no answer from anyone. John put an arm around me and told me that someone would call us as soon as they new something. I finally gave up and went into the living to relax a little bit while John called his parents and brothers to tell them the sex of the baby.

Later that night, John and I were getting ready for bed when the phone rang. I answered it as I was closer to the phone than John was. It was Dad calling to let us know that Emerson Ruby Hardy had been born and that she and Beth were both doing great. John and I were happy for them and once I told my dad that we were having a boy, I hung up and we headed to bed.


	29. Chapter 29

Kinley's POV

It wasn't long after getting home from our doctor's appointments I crashed out for the afternoon and Randy was right behind me neither of us had slept much the night before as our daughter decided to kick me most of the night. I was sleeping good when I heard a knock on the door to our bedroom and got up to answer it and it was Matt on the other side.

"What Matt?" I asked

"Jeff just called Beth is at the hospital, do you guys want to head out now?" Matt asked me

"Let me get Randy up and we can talk in a minute and all meet you downstairs in a few" I stated and closed the door to our bedroom and sat down on the bed next to Randy and shook his shoulder some

"Hey honey whats wrong?" Randy asked as he rolled ot his back

"Beth just went into labor, do you want to fly out or drive?" I asked

"Would you be more comfy if we drove?" Randy asked

"Probably more comfy if we drove, why don't you go down and talk to Matt while I start to pack my suitcase" I stated and Randy pressed a quick kiss to my cheek and was out the door.

I was in the middle of packing when Krista walked in my bedroom "Hey how about we drive down with you and that way John can help with driving that way Randy doesn't have to and we are bringing my car back" Krista stated

"Thats fine I am done for now, I need to go shopping for new clothes anyways while we are there how are you feeling?" I asked Krista

"Good honey how are you feeling?" Krista asked

"Drained" I told her

It wasn't long and we were now in the Hummer and driving towards Cameron. After driving straight through we made it to the hospital just a few hours before Emerson was born. After getting to hold my niece who was just a perfect combo between her parents we headed to my appartment as Matt headed home with our dad and Krista and John headed to Matt's as well for the night.

We stayed for the week and I was in awe of my niece who was just so tiny in my arms and I still couldn't believe that she was here. We had to head back as I had a doctor's appointment for the baby as I was now 34 weeks pregnant and we couldn't wait for our baby to be here. After signing in for my appointment Randy helped me sit down and it wasn't a few minutes later he helped me back up as my name was called.

After having my vitals taken and being shown to a room the nurse handed me a sheet to cover with and soon after stripping down and sitting down on the exam table with the sheet covering me Randy was now standing in front of me and rubbing his hands up and down my back. Soon Dr Knight was in the room with us

"Hi you two how are you doing Kinley?" she asked

"Drained but okay ready for her to be born" I stated

"I can understand that, why don't we measure and then I will check you to make sure your not dilated and listen to the baby" Dr Knight said

"Thats fine" I said as Randy helped me lay back as Dr Knight measured me and then listened to the baby.

As she checked me over I felt a gush of water "Kinley I am sending you over to deliver as your water just broke" Dr Knight stated

"What my water can't break now we are 6 weeks away from delivery"I stated

"Its going to be okay Kinley lets just get you through delivery then we will worry about the baby, you have had a very healthy pregnancy and we have a level 3 NICU" Dr Knight stated "Do you still want your epidural?"

"Yes" was all I could say, Randy helped me sit back up he could see the tears starting to flow down my cheeks I could see tears were present in his eyes, he made the phone calls and told everyone to head to the hospital.

After getting into the labor and delivery suite that I would give birth in I was hooked up to the monitors and my IV was started and I was finally able to get my epidural. After it was in place and getting meds for the migraine that I had I was able to rest and let my body do what it needed to.

After about 6 hours of being in the hospital we were now holding our daughter in our arms. Ayna Ruby Orton was here, she weighed in at 5lbs 5oz and 18 inches long. As I as being cleaned up the nurse let me hold Ayna for a few minutes before they took her to the NICU to be looked at.

As my epidural was taken out and I was told to rest as I was given some very strong pain killers to help with the migraine and finally drifted off to sleep. After waking I noticed that Randy was in the chair beside me and as I rolled to face him he smiled at him "Hey sweetie welcome back"

"How long have I been out and how is Ayna?" I asked

"She is fine sweetie, she will be in the NICU for two weeks but she is very healthy. You have been asleep for nearly three hours. Do you want to go and hold our daughter?" Randy asked

"Yes will you please go and get my nurse, I want to change and have my IV taken out if at all possible, is everyone here as well?" I asked

"Our families are in the waiting room and have seen her but can't hold her just yet" Randy said and pressed a kiss to my forehead "I am so proud of you honey and I love you with everything I have in me and more and our baby"

"I love you too now go and get my nurse" I stated with a smirk on my face

It wasn't long and after being checked over and changing again I was wheeled down so we could see our Ayna, who was tiny but doing great, I wasn't able to hold her right away but as I touched her little body I had tears as did Randy and our family. I still couldn't believe that Ayna was here.


	30. Chapter 30

Randy's POV

Walking back in the house after our doctor's appointments I was happy to be home and cleared. I could tell that Kinley was worn out and she said that she was going to crash out for the rest of the afternoon and I was right behind her. I had crashed with my girl against my chest and was sleeping pretty good when someone started knocking on the bedroom door. I could feel Kinley get up and see who it was but didn't pay that close attention to who it was.

Kinley just woke me up and said that Beth went into labor

"Would you be more comfy if we drove?" I asked

"Probably more comfy if we drove, why don't you go down and talk to Matt while I start to pack my suitcase" Kinley stated and I pressed a kiss to her cheek and headed down

"Hey K is packing a suitcase now I will go up in a few and pack mine, how about we drive that way the girls are more comfy." I stated

"Good idea, I just talked to John and Krista and I know that the girls would be more comfy. Krista is on her way over now do you want to take the hummer?" Matt asked

"Yeah, not many miles have been put on it so it would be a good idea and its big enough to hold us all" I said

I watched as Krista and John walk in and between John and Matt we decided to drive all night long to make it to Cameron hopefully before the baby was born.

Both Kinley and Krista slept for most of the drive both against me as Matt and John took turns driving. We made it to Cameron just a few hours before Emerson was born. After getting to hold Emerson she was so tiny in my arms, this made me want our daughter here even more, we had 7 more weeks till our daughter was due to arrive. Matt dropped Kinley and I off at her apartment while Krista and John were staying with Matt.

We stayed in Cameron for the next week and finally had to drive back as Kinley had a doctor's appointment for the baby. We were now 34 weeks pregnant and both of us were pretty excited to have her here and all. I was in awe of Kinley as I helped her sit down and then stand back up I don't know how she did it but she was just amazing.

After vitals were taken and we were shown to a room she was handed a sheet to cover with and we were told that Dr Knight would be shortly. I wrapped my arms around my girl and held her and rubbed my hands up and down her back.

"Hi you two how are you two doing Kinley?" Dr Knight asked

"Drained but okay ready for her to be born" Kinley stated

"I can understand that, why don't we measure then I will check to make sure your not dilated and listen to the baby" Dr Knight said

"Thats fine" Kinley said I helped Kinley lay back as Dr Knight measureed and then listened to the baby

I could tell something was wrong the minute Kinley's facial expression changed "Kinley I am sending you over to deliver as your water just broke" Dr Knight stated

My fears of an early delivery were now present. I didn't even hear as Kinley and Dr Knight talked for a few before I helped Kinley sit up and I could see the tears flowing down her face, mine were about there. I made some quick phone calls and asked Krista to call her family and tell them that Kinley was in labor.

After we were moved to Labor and Delivery in a birthing suite I held Kinley's hand as she squeezed the life out of my good hand while her epidural was being put in place and she was finally able to rest as I knew she was getting a pretty bad migraine as well. I pressed a kiss to her forehead and let her rest. I walked out to the waiting room and sat down next to my mom and just broke down and cried, my daughter was going to be born soon and I was a nervous wreck and scared.

Mom held me as I cried and both John and Krista told me to go back in there and be next to Kinley as our daughter was born and as I walked back into Kinley's room I sat down beside her while she slept before telling me to go and get her nurse.

After about 6 hours of being at the hospital we were now holding our daughter in our arms. Ayna Ruby Orton was here and tiny. Ayna weighed in at 5lbs 5oz and 18 inches long and just very beautiful. As Kinley was being cleaned up she was able to hold Ayna for a few minutes before being taken to the NICU.

After Kinley had her epidural out she was given some strong pain killers and was now sleeping. As she was sleeping I pressed a kiss to her forehead again and walked to the waiting room to tell the news that our daughter was now here. I was able to see Ayna as the rest of the family was able to see her through the nursery window. I walked back into Kinley's room just to watch her sleep.

"Hey sweetie welcome back" I stated

"How long have I been out and how is Ayna?" Kinley asked

"She is fine sweetie, she will be in the NICU for two weeks but she is very healthy. You have been asleep for nearly three hours. Do you want to go and hold our daughter?" I asked

"Yes will you please go and find my nurse, I want to change and have my IV taken out if at all possible, is everyone here as well?" Kinley asked

"Our families are in the waiting room and have seen her but can't hold her just yet" I stated and pressed a kiss to Kinley's forehead "I am so proud of you and I love you with everything I have in me and more and our baby"

"I love you too now go and get my nurse" Kinley stated with a smirk on her face

It wasn't long and after Kinley was checked over and now changing I wheeled her down so she could see Ayna. She was tiny but doing great. Kinley wasn't able to hold Ayna just yet and neither was I but we would be able to tomorrow. I had tears in my eyes as did Kinley and our family. I still couldn't believe that Ayna was here.


	31. Chapter 31

Krista's POV

John and I were at home getting things done around the house when I received a call from Matt saying that Beth had gone into labor. I wanted to be there for them, but with us living in St. Louis and them being in Cameron plus the fact that I am due in just a matter of weeks I couldn't be there.

Kinley and Randy had a doctor's appointment today to make sure everything was ok with their baby. John and I were at home working on details for our baby's room. As we got everything finished in the room, I noticed that it was getting later in the day and I still hadn't heard from Kinley. I decided to head over to their house and talk to her about driving up to Cameron with them and bringing my car back

"Hey how about we drive down with you and that way John can help with driving that way Randy doesn't have to and we are bringing my car back" I stated

"That's fine I am done for now, I need to go shopping for new clothes anyways while we are there how are you feeling?" Kinley asked me.

"Good honey how are you feeling?" I asked.

"Drained" She told me.

It wasn't long and we were now in the Hummer and driving towards Cameron. After driving straight through we made it to the hospital just a few hours before Emerson was born. After getting to hold my niece who was just a perfect combo between her parents we headed Matt's for the night.

We stayed for the week and I was in love with my niece who was just so tiny in my arms and I still couldn't believe that she was already here. We had to head back as I had a doctor's appointment for the baby in a few weeks. After signing in for my appointment John helped me sit down and it wasn't long before my name was called.

After having my vitals taken and being shown to a room the nurse handed me a sheet to cover with and soon after stripping down and sitting down on the exam table with the sheet covering me. John was now standing in front of me and rubbing his hands up and down my back. Soon Dr Knight was in the room with us

"Hi you two how are you doing Krista?" she asked.

"Tired but okay ready for her to be born" I answered.

"I can understand that, why don't we measure and then I will check you to make sure your not dilated and listen to the baby's heart." Dr Knight said.

"That's fine." I said as John helped me lay back.

Dr Knight measured me and then listened to the baby. Everything was right on schedule. I was now 30 weeks along and the baby was perfect. As we were leaving the clinic, Kinley and Randy came in. John and I headed out to get something to eat and as soon as we were done, we got a call that Kinley was being admitted as she was in labor.

After about 6 hours of being in the hospital Anya Ruby Orton was here, she weighed in at 5lbs 5oz and 18 inches long. I couldn't believe that I had another niece to love and spoil. Anya was taken to the NICU to be checked out while Kinley was cleaned up and it wasn't long before Kinley had fallen asleep.

Anya and Kinley came home a few days later. John and I helped out as much as we could. But with being put on moderate bed rest it was difficult. John was home on leave as I wasn't allowed to lift anything. As the weeks passed, I was more uncomfortable with each day that passed. As soon as I hit 38 weeks, I was on full bed rest as I kept contracting and was already dilated to 3 centimeters. It was a few days before I would hit 39 weeks when I woke up with extreme pain.

"John!" I cried out.  
"What's wrong honey?" John asked.  
"We need to go to the hospital, now!" I answered.  
"Ok. Let's get dressed and we'll go." John responded.

Once we arrived at the hospital, I was rushed up to the labor and delivery floor and hooked up to the monitors. As the nurse was adjusting the fetal monitors, I felt a warm gush of liquid. Once the nurse was done, I had an extremely painful contraction.

"I think my water broke." I cried.  
"Yes it did. I'm going to call Dr. Knight right now." the nurse responded.  
"John, I'm scared." I stated.  
"Everything will be just fine. Do you want the epidural?" John asked.  
"Yes." I answered.

As the next few hours passed, my contractions got stronger and closer together. The epidural really didn't seem to help too much. After 9 hours of labor, Calysta Faith Cena made her entrance into the world weighing 7lbs 4ozs and 19 inches long then John and I got the surprise of a lifetime. John Felix Anthony Cena was born weighing 6lbs 10ozs and 19 inches long. After we were moved into our own room, John and I were able to call everyone and let them know that our babies were here.

Everyone was surprised by the news of us having twins when we didn't know anything about it. Once we were released from the hospital, John headed out to buy another crib and bassinet for our son. I was just thrilled that not only did we have one baby, but two and one of each sex. Now that the babies were here, we could now focus on planning our wedding.


	32. Chapter 32

John's POV

Krista and I were at home getting things done around the house when Krista received a call from Matt saying that Beth had gone into labor. She wanted to be there for them, but with us living in St. Louis and them being in Cameron plus the fact that she was due in just a matter of weeks we couldn't be there.

Kinley and Randy had a doctor's appointment today to make sure everything was ok with their baby. Krista and I were at home working on details for our baby's room. As we got everything finished in the room, Krista noticed that it was getting later in the day and we still hadn't heard from Kinley. Krista decided to head over to their house and talk to her about driving up to Cameron with them and bringing her car back

It wasn't long and we were now in the Hummer and driving towards Cameron. After driving straight through we made it to the hospital just a few hours before Emerson was born. After getting to hold my so-to-be niece who was just a perfect combo between her parents we headed Matt's for the night. I couldn't wait for our little angel to be born.

We stayed for the week and Krista was in love with our niece who was just so tiny in my arms. We had to head back as Krista had a doctor's appointment for the baby in a few weeks. After signing in for my appointment I helped her sit down and it wasn't long before her name was called.

After having her vitals taken and being shown to a room the nurse handed her a sheet to cover with and soon after stripping down and sitting down on the exam table with the sheet covering her. I was standing in front of her, rubbing my hands up and down her back. Soon Dr Knight was in the room with us.

"Hi you two. How are you doing Krista?" she asked.

"Tired but okay ready for her to be born" Krista answered.

"I can understand that, why don't we measure and then I will check you to make sure your not dilated and listen to the baby's heart." Dr Knight said.

"That's fine." Krista said as I helped her lay back.

Dr Knight measured her and then listened to the baby. Everything was right on schedule. Krista was now 30 weeks along and the baby was perfect. As we were leaving the clinic, Kinley and Randy came in. Krista and I headed out to get something to eat and as soon as we were done, we got a call that Kinley was being admitted as she was in labor.

After about 6 hours of being in the hospital Anya Ruby Orton was here, she weighed in at 5lbs 5oz and 18 inches long. I couldn't believe that I had another niece to love and spoil. Anya was taken to the NICU to be checked out while Kinley was cleaned up and it wasn't long before Kinley had fallen asleep.

Anya and Kinley came home a few days later. Krista and I helped out as much as we could. But with being put on moderate bed rest it was difficult. I was home on leave as Krista wasn't allowed to lift anything. As the weeks passed, Krista was more uncomfortable with each day that passed and I wished that I could take the weight of the pregnancy for her. As soon as she hit 38 weeks, she was on full bed rest as she kept contracting and was already dilated to 3 centimeters. It was a few days before Krista would hit 39 weeks when she woke me up panicing.

"John!" Krista cried out.  
"What's wrong honey?" I asked.  
"We need to go to the hospital, now!" Krista answered.  
"Ok. Let's get dressed and we'll go." I responded.

Once we arrived at the hospital, Krista was rushed up to the labor and delivery floor and hooked up to the monitors. As the nurse was adjusting the fetal monitors, Krista made a funny face. Once the nurse was done, Krista had an extremely painful contraction.

"I think my water broke." Krista cried.  
"Yes it did. I'm going to call Dr. Knight right now." the nurse responded.  
"John, I'm scared." Krista stated.  
"Everything will be just fine. Do you want the epidural?" I asked.  
"Yes." Krista answered.

As the next few hours passed, Krista's contractions got stronger and closer together. The epidural really didn't seem to help too much. After 9 hours of labor, Calysta Faith Cena made her entrance into the world weighing 7lbs 4ozs and 19 inches long then Krista and I got the surprise of a lifetime. John Felix Anthony Cena III was born weighing 6lbs 10ozs and 19 inches long. After we were moved into our own room, Krista and I were able to call everyone and let them know that our babies were here.

Everyone was surprised by the news of us having twins when we didn't know anything about it. Once we were released from the hospital, I headed out to buy another crib and bassinet for our son. I was just thrilled that not only did we have one baby, but two and one of each sex. Now that the babies were here, we could now focus on planning our wedding.


	33. Chapter 33 The End

No One's POV

It's been just over a year since Anya, Calysta and John III were born and everyone was in Cameron for two weddings. The first wedding was for Randy and Kinley. Kinley had her dress custom made for the occasion and it looked perfect on her. Gilbert walked her down the aisle to Randy.

"Today we have gathered in this place of natural beauty to be joyful, in celebration of the relationship of Randy and Kinley. By their commitment to marry each other, they are saying yes to love, yes to caring, yes to the family. May the spirit of God–which is in the blue sky, in the wind, and in the fresh smells of the Earth–enter your bodies, fill your hearts, and bless your lives. Have you come here in the midst of these natural surroundings to affirm your commitment to each other?" The minister asked.  
"We have." Randy and Kinley answered.  
"Please share your vows with each other." The minister stated.  
"I promise to live with you, to encourage and celebrate your growth and fulfillment through all the changes of our lives, and to be your faithful husband. May respect for ourselves, for each other and for the earth continue to be the cornerstone of our lives together." Randy stated.  
"I promise to live with you, to encourage and celebrate your growth and fulfillment through all the changes of our lives, and to be your faithful wife. May respect for ourselves, for each other and for the earth continue to be the cornerstone of our lives together." Kinley stated.  
"What do you give to each other as a symbol of this pledge?" The minister asked.  
"I give you this ring, and I welcome you into my life as the companion of my days." Randy stated as he placed the ring on Kinley's finger.  
"I give you this ring, and I welcome you into my life as the companion of my days." Kinley stated as she placed the ring on Randy's house.  
"These two people have been drawn together by their love for each other. May they practice self-discipline and patience throughout their marriage, for these are essential to lasting love. May they continue to trust each other, for trust is the foundation on which all love is built." The minister stated. "Since Randy and Kinley have pledged their love and commitment to each other before these witnesses, I declare that they are husband and wife. Congratulations! You may kiss the bride."

After the ceremony, everyone headed to the reception before Randy and Kinley took off for their week long honeymoon. Randy and Kinley spent a week at Martha's Vineyard before heading back to Cameron for John and Krista's wedding.

Krista wanted an outdoor wedding and the weather was perfect for one. Krista's dress was also custom made and Gilbert had tears in his eyes as he gave away his last daughter to be married. As the ceremony started, Krista gave her dad a kiss on his cheek and they exchanged smiles.

"With great joy, we come together to join this man, John and this woman, Krista in matrimony. This marriage is an event in the lifetime of a love. Neither I, nor all society, can join these two lovers today. Only they can do what they have chosen. They are joining themselves, each to the other. As they find union with one another, they proclaim that union today and pledge its future. We, by our participation in this celebration, do but recognize and honor their intention to dwell together as husband and wife." The minister stated.  
"I promise you Krista that I will be your loving and loyal husband from now on. I will share with you all of life's joy and sorrow, pleasure and pain, until death parts us." John stated.  
"I promise you John that I will be your loving and loyal wife from now on. I will share with you all of life's joy and sorrow, pleasure and pain, until death parts us." Krista stated.  
"Each of you has rings for each other. Would you exchange them?" The minister asked.  
"We will." John and Krista answered.  
"Krista, come health, happiness, and prosperity, I will stand with you; come illness, trouble, or poverty, I will stand with you. Take this ring as a sign of my love and commitment." John stated as he placed the ring on Krista's finger.  
"John, come health, happiness, and prosperity, I will stand with you; come illness, trouble, or poverty, I will stand with you. Take this ring as a sign of my love and commitment." Krista stated as she placed the ring on John's finger.  
"As a ceaseless reminder of this hour, and of the promise you have made to each other, these rings also speak of the oneness you now experience as husband and wife. Now you will feel no rain, for each of you will be shelter to the other. Now you will feel no cold, for each of you will be warmth to the other. Now you will feel no loneliness, for each of you will be a companion to the other. Now you are two bodies, but there is only one life before you. Go now to your dwelling place, to enter the days of your life together. And may your days be good, and long upon the earth." The minister stated. "Because they have so affirmed, in love and knowledge of the other, so also do I declare that John and Krista are now husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

After sharing their first kiss as husband ad wife, John and Krista and all their guests and wedding party, headed to the reception hall. After the reception, John and Krista headed to Kokomo for their honeymoon. Now that both girls had been married, Gilbert felt that his life had been completed. He had 3 very gorgeous granddaughters and a handsome grandson. John, Krista and their 2 kids along with Randy, Kinley and their daughter headed back to St. Louis a week after John and Krista returned from their honeymoon.


End file.
